Rise of The Wolf Eclipse Guardian
by koshikaden
Summary: The World of the Okami fades as the world of Naruto takes its place. A Clan resurrects a certain wolf hero as a new biju and seals it into a newborn becoming its guardian and help save the new world from the past of the old world; namely a few demons. There is one however looking for redemption. OCxharem, Narutoxharem. Both massive.
1. Two Beasts and a Leaf

**This is my first Naruto fanfic, but I'm bringing out my way of writing the magna and the anime. I created a new team with a new jinjuriki, uchiha, and a surprise oc. There is a crossover with Okami game, but only two from the game will be reborn from it while others are an ancestor or being referenced to a character.**

 **Rant: Waka using a flute as a beam sword is a gundam ripoff. Rant over.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Okami except my own characters, jutsu, and ideas. I will use my ideas for the technology of the moon tribe.**

'Thought'

"Speak"

Action

" **Jutsu"/"Biju speak"**

" _ **Kami or another person/ghost speak"**_

 **(Author's note)**

 **Chapter 1: Two beasts and a leaf**

On the homeland of the uzumaki clan, the uzumaki live with their relatives from the hidden rain, the Shikano clan. The shikano clan moved to live with them from the Hidden rain country after a dark event that almost caused a civil war with in the clan. When the clan heard about the major ninja villages spreading the jinjuriki around, they thought of making one of their own and the clan was split on the purpose of the jinjuriki. One half was intent on making it a weapon while the other half wanted it to be a guardian. The warmonger's attempt on making one is what got them killed leaving orphaned children who were taken in by the peacekeepers. Now with their distant relatives, the peacekeepers of the clan can make the real jinjuriki with help of the uzumaki and not have it backfire on them. The shikano clan has the storm release, the rare crystal release, and the natural star chakra for the use of the kujaku ninja art from the star village.

"We want to thank you for offering us a place to stay after those fools thinking of making a jinjuriki as a weapon." The clan head of the shikano said to the uzumaki clan head.

"No thanks are necessary, but I want to know why you were planning to make one in the first place." He said.

"We heard about the All of the major ninja villages spreading out the jinjuriki so we wanted one to call our own, but have it as a guardian not a weapon." The shikano clan head explained.

"Hmm, you have the right mindset of the true purpose, but for the jutsu I have in mind we will need a lot of chakra." Uzumaki clan head said.

"We should be able to handle it between our two clans, but what are we going to seal it in if it would agree to be sealed?" Shikano clan head asked.

"A child whose chakra is still molding, but who could it be?" Uzumaki clan head asked as they were stroking their beards.

There was a knock on the door and voices could be heard on the other side revealing two people most likely is teens near adulthood.

"Hmm? Who is it? We are in an important meeting." The uzumaki clan head asked looking at the door.

"Grandfather." A voice sounding female said.

"Is my grandson with you as well?" The shikano clan head asked the voice.

"Right here grandpa." A male voice said and he sighed in content.

"Well you two, what is it you have to disturb our meeting?" He asked.

"We wanted you two to unite of our clans with a wedding for us." The male voice said.

"Hmm? A wedding you say?" Uzumaki clan head asked and the two nodded.

"Arashi-kun is the person I want for a husband even though we are distant cousin, but that doesn't matter. We love each other and we want to be together." The female voice said.

"Do you agree with her, arashi-kun?" Shikano clan head asked smiling.

"Yes, I love kuma-chan and I want to have a child with her." Arashi said.

The two clan heads look to each other and nodded.

"Will you two come in here? There is something we have to talk to you two about." The uzumaki clan head said.

The door opened to see a young man and woman holding hands walking into the room before the man closed the door.

"What is it, grandfather?" Kumaichi asked her grandfather.

"My grandfather is trying to make a jinjuriki like those warmongers, but it would be a guardian instead of a weapon." Arashi said and his grandfather nodded.

"That is correct, but we wanted to know if you two would be able to give us your child when it's born so we can make the guardian for them in case of something happens to you two." Her grandfather said and they looked at each other.

"Both clans will love him nonetheless and we will give him a scroll with everything from both clans." His grandfather said

"Why the scroll?" Kumaichi asked.

"To preserve our clans is one reason." Her grandfather said and she nodded.

"Another reason is that some countries fear us and might try to attack us with the intent to kill. That attack might mean our destruction." His grandfather said and he nodded.

"Kushi-chan will be heading to the leaf village when mito-sama calls for her." Kumaichi said.

"Your child will be going with her when it is old enough, but I think it will need training before it and kushina leave for the leaf." Her grandfather said.

"But isn't it their decision?" Arashi asked

"It is." His grandfather said.

"We want you two to leave with them, but head over to the hot spring village for something and it will be relating to something from the past." Her grandfather said.

"What is it?" Kumaichi asked.

"We don't know, but it might be from the first clan before the sage of the six paths." Her grandfather said and they looked at him surprised.

"Nothing is certain for now, but you two will need to find that something." He added and they nodded.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 10 months**

The wedding of Arashi Shikano and Kumaichi Uzumaki was something of a grand thing for both clans and the clan leaders sent photos to mito in the leaf village. Kushina was a flower girl at the request of her older sister and she wanted a niece or a nephew to spoil. That made the new couple blush and the bride mumbled something about 'annoying little sister'. At the end of the first month of their marriage, they made sweet love and a few days later Kumaichi was pregnant with their child. Arashi was over the moon when he heard the news, but kumaichi and kushina somehow gained a ramen addiction. For the nine months was hell for him with the mood swings, her crushing his hand, weird ramen cravings, but he was happy to be a father.

Kumaichi was sleeping after finishing giving birth to their baby boy with the baby in her arms sleeping with her wrapped in a light orange blanket. He had a curl of dark red hair on his head and a star cross on his left cheek. Getting a camera, he walked back into the room and woke up his wife without waking up their child.

"Hmm? What is it arashi-kun?" She asked.

"Though you wanted to take a photo of the new family before I take our boy for the guardian ritual." He said and she remembered what their grandfathers/clan heads asking them to do before they were married.

"Hmm. We might as well before they come in barging into the room to see our gift given by kami-sama and keep him from us." She said with a giggle smiling at the little boy.

"What are we going to name him?" Arashi asked.

"Koshiki. Koshiki Shikano-Uzumaki." She said and he smiled nodding before taking the picture of just the three of them. The flash from the camera made the newly named koshiki react and he opened his eyes to reveal his bright amber orange eyes looking at his parents.

"Hey there little guy, we are your mom and dad." He said to koshiki who gave him a look that seem to say 'really? Where are my real parents' with his eyes.

"Koshi-kun, please be nice to your father." She said to him while he grabbed one of her fingers giggling.

"I have a feeling that he took after someone if you were able to tell what he was saying with his eyes." Arashi said.

"He has my hair, your eyes, my personality, your birthmark, and my facial structure." She said

"You still need rest since it will be awhile before we can start training him to control and use his chakra." He said and she nodded knowing that they and kushina will have to leave their homeland on their missions when koshiki is older and has some training so he could protect himself.

"Arashi-kun, Kuma-chan, it's time for the guardian ritual to start." Their uzumaki grandfather said through the door.

"Ok, Ojij-sama." Kumaichi said and there was a face plant.

"You never call me that before so why start now?" He asked.

"Thought I had to give you respect." She said and arashi felt a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"I'll be back with koshi-kun." Arashi said as he left the room with their son looking at him with eyes saying 'don't ever leave me alone with mom'. There was chuckling from arashi and a mock pout from kumaichi.

"Sochi is mean to kaa-chan." She said folding her arms under her chest and koshiki giggled at her making her smile.

"He is like you, kuma-chan." Arashi said before he was hit by a pillow on the back of his head.

When he and his son walked out of the room and the hospital, the late morning sun blinded them and their grandfather/great grandfather was standing in front of them as both clans were gathered in the center of the village. In the center was an array of seals where there is a pillow with candles on an altar between the shikano clan head was standing on the left side while the uzumaki clan head on the right side of the altar.

"Place him on the pillow and stand behind him. We will begin the jutsu to make the guardian for your son." The uzumaki leader said while koshiki looked at him. Guardian?

Doing as asked, arashi was standing behind his son with kushina standing beside him.

" **Forbidden Jutsu: Guardian Tailed Beast Creation Jutsu!** "The two leaders yelled as the two clans started to focus their chakra and push it into the seal array making it glow and it was working. As the chakra is being channeled into the seal, it was becoming a visible mass of chakra.

" **Forbidden Jutsu: Reborn Okami Jutsu!** " Was yelled by the two leaders as the mass of chakra turned white before growing a third bigger from more chakra being added. The white mass of chakra transformed into a white wolf with red markings on it's body, black eyes, and thirteen tails.

" **Who used the two forbidden jutsu to recreate me, Amaterasu Okami?"** The wolf asked with a feminine voice.

"We did, okami-sama." The Uzumaki leader said.

" **Why? For what reason did you have for using the two jutsu?"** She asked with her eyes narrowing

"To give our clan a guardian, not a weapon." The shikano leader said.

" **I see. So you would love the person who housed me like normal and not shun them out like a plague?"** She asked as some of the clan members gasped.

"No, We would always care for our guardian and not shun them." Both leaders said.

" **Hmm, you tell the truth."** She said before turning to see koshiki laying on the pillow.

" **So young pup, you are to be my protectee."** She said and he was looking at her.

" **Hmm, you are smarter than you look."** She said and her eyes turned soft while looking at koshiki.

Her eyes turned to see arashi and kushina standing behind the altar.

" **Are you the young pup's parents?"** She asked them.

"I'm his father and Kushina is his aunt, Okami-sama." Arashi said

" **I see. Your mate is still recovering from birthing your pup. Why do you want your pup to house me?"** She asked.

"To be his guardian, mentor, and family if my wife and I die before we can return to him." Arashi said.

" **Hmm, you are serious, being honest and truthful, caring for your pup, but realistic."** She said and he nodded.

"Yes, Okami-sama." He said.

" **Hmm, very well. At least I won't have to run around this world like I did in my old one."** She said.

" **Forbidden Jutsu: Okami Temple Guardian Seal!** " The leaders said as the wolf vanished into the seal and it moved towards koshiki's stomach where his navel is.

" **Fuin!** " The leaders said as the seal was in place before there is a white glow and a black sun with a red crescent moon flashed on koshiki's forehead.

"Now we have to wait till he is old enough before we can train him." Arashi's grandfather who is the shikano clan head said.

* * *

 **Time skip: Koshiki Age 4**

Four years since the sealing of the thirteen-tailed wolf or the Juusanbi Okami in Koshiki Uzumaki-Shikano and he was happy to have love from his parents, their family, and have friends on his own. Kushina sees him more of a little brother than a nephew and he shared a bit of being a prankster. He was able to access his chakra just after turning 4 and his reserves are jonin level for now till he grow older and keeps his control up. His parents gave him a white wolf plushie when he was just 1 year old and he called it Ammy-chan. Kushina gave him a necklace with a crystal in the shape of a star with a whirlpool under a thurnderstorm cloud. Both grandfathers started to teach him kenjutsu and fuinjutsu till he could control his chakra at a reasonable level.

Koshiki is sleeping in his bed after eating dinner and getting ready for bed, but he entered into a place like a dream or something else.

"Hmm, where am I?" The young voice of koshiki asked looking around.

The place where he came into is something of a Shinto temple with statues lining the entrance and he heard a voice faintly singing.

"Where is that singing coming from." He wondered before following the voice so it would get louder as he went inside the temple.

" **So my little warrior came to see his guardian."** The voice said as the singing stopped as he stopped at the middle of the temple where there is a tall sakura tree with orange fruit hanging on the branches.

"Ammy-chan." He called out hugging the big wolf's head.

" **I can see where you be coming from after carrying that plush version of me around, but I am not that plush toy."** The wolf said and he let her head go.

He backed away from her to get a better look at her. Seeing no changes since the sealing except a mane of rainbow color fur and he nodded.

" **Good. Now I have been seeing that your clans kept their word about loving you and not shunning you, but you will know that some if not all of the hidden villages will treat them like a weapon or shun them if they know."** She explained and he nodded.

"So where am I?" He asked.

" **Simple. We are in your mindscape. A place where jinjuriki meet with their biju or tailed beasts."** She explained.

"When you were recreated, it sounded like you were angry." He said

" **I wasn't angry. The person who I originally gave those three jutsu as you call it lived before your world was created from mine. So I have to guess that person lived their life and pass the jutsu on till your tribe leaders had them."** She explained.

"Tribe leaders? You mean clan heads?" He asked.

" **Hmm, yes. Your clan heads, but in my world you would call them tribe leaders."** She said.

"You have this mother sun or moon feel about you, but should I be on the floor bowing down to you worshipping you?" He asked.

" **Cute, but no. That time in my life is done and I have two cubs to look after."** She said rolling her eyes before looking down at a sleeping wolf pup.

"I'm one of them, but who is that?" He asked

" **A pup named chibi."** She said and he giggled.

 **(What can I say? A pup named Scooby-doo was a good cartoon. Don't own the show, but it was a reference)**

" **The person or demon in this would like to be worshipped would be ninetails, but she would take the form of a priestess with the name of Rao."** She told him and he looked to be surprised.

"Ninetails? Like the kyubi that mito-baa-chan sealed into herself?" He asked

" **Hmm, could be, but I would have to meet the kyubi or at least sense it."** She said and he nodded.

"Was there a reason you called me into my mind?" he asked.

" **To make a deal with you. I have seen your brushwork and sword skills so I want to train you use my old attacks and brush techniques. You can turn it into a new style of your own, but you will need time in here, which is a simple fix. You will be learning to control my chakra when you are in the academy, but no sooner."** She said and he was thinking about it.

"Is there something you want in this deal?" He asked.

" **You to sign the wolf contract as I am the boss summon for it. I know the boss summon of the dragon contract, but it you won't signing it till you have the control needed for it. My other reason for the deal is to make sure that no evils from my world are reincarnated into this one.** " She explained and he nodded.

"I will agree to our deal." He said and she smirked with her eyes glinting like when he and kushina were pranking some of their family.

" **Good. Let's begin your training."** She said and he felt a shiver went up his spine.

* * *

 **Time skip: Koshiki age 6**

The two years of training with Okami-sensei was hell for koshiki while they were in his mind since she had him exercise, practice her kata with her weapons she earned and bought from her world, still working on his chakra control, and learning her brush techniques. His parents and grandparents trained him to use ninjutsu, but he kept up with all of his training with okami-sensei. Strangely he eats ramen, but not addicted to it like his mother and aunt. Turn out he is a prodigy with his fuinjutsu, some ninjutsu, and kenjutsu.

'Okami-sensei is a sadist and a slave driver.' Koshiki thought laying on his bed in his room after completing his training with his biju since it is morning and his body been sleeping all night.

' **I heard that, pup.'** Was the reply in his mind.

' **With all the training you have been doing with me, your parents, and grandfathers, I think you earned a night with no training, but chibi wants play with you some time during the night. I'm surprised that your chakra control increased to a level where you can use multiple small jutsu before feeling drained or use a few strong jutsus for the same amount.'** She said and he nodded.

'What about signing the wolf contract?' He asked.

' **Hmm, give it another week of control training before trying the summoning jutsu with the wolf contract.'** She said.

'Ok.' He said before getting up from his bed and went to get ready for the day.

Wearing his necklace his sister/aunt gave him on his fourth birthday, a black shirt with the clan symbol on the back, navy blue shorts. The clan symbol is an 8-point star with the uzumaki swirl in it and had several water drops at the tips of the bottom half of the star. The top half had lightning bolts nearly striking the tips and all of it was encased in pink crystal. He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen where he saw him mother making breakfast.

"Morning sochi." His mother greeted him.

"Morning kaa-chan." He said taking his spot at the table.

"How are you, sochi?" She asked.

"Still a bit tired, but my body is still sore from the training you been giving me with tou-chan and great grandfathers." He said and she smiled gently.

"We just want you to be strong enough to protect yourself and those you kept close to your heart." She said and he nodded.

"So am I really a year younger than kushi-nee-chan?" He asked and she froze.

"Sochi, if my little sister has a child and she is not around to care for him, I want you to protect him and care for him." She said with a serious tone and he nodded knowing not to fail his mother.

"Kushi-chan used a special fuinjutsu on you to make you a year younger than her, but you will be your real age when it ends." She explained.

"What is my real age?" He asked as she lay him a breakfast ramen.

"A year or two older when her child is born, if she has one. I don't think that it will leave you at 2 years old because you wouldn't be able to help and possibly be unable to protect yourself." She said and he nodded.

"Hmm, will I loss the results of the training I went through after the fuinjutsu?" He asked slightly confused.

"Honestly, hard to say." She said and he nodded.

'It will be a pain to train like that to just regain that level of skill.' He thought with a sigh.

' **Maybe I can help you there.'** His guardian biju said to him in his mind while he started to eat his breakfast.

'How?' He asked in his mind.

' **I think I can make your body just as strong it is now or stronger when the fuinjutsu is released, but I need to look over your body while you are sleeping tonight and play with chibi-kun.'** She said and he gave a mental nod.

After he finished his breakfast, he hugged his mother with a smile who returned the hug before sending him out of the house. She made breakfast for her and arashi who just came in to the kitchen with a lazy grin. Koshiki walked around back to a big hill that is behind the house and decided to walk up the hill to see a tree growing at the top. The tree is a white ash growing tall around 50 feet for now, but looks around to be close to 100 years old. After climbing to the lowest branch of the tree, he was watching the clouds with a small smile.

'What can I do that is not training?' He thought while looking at the clouds.

' **Play with your friends or chibi, continue watching clouds, or draw something.'** His guardian said in his mind though he thought he heard sarcasm.

'Like what? I don't have a scroll or a brush with me.' He said with sarcasm.

' **Hmm, I think there something I can train you with.'** She said as his eyes widen a bit.

'What is it?' He asked.

' **Use of my chakra, but I will only seriously train you to use it when you get your academy education.'** She said.

'First or second time?' He asked.

' **Both, but I feel the second time will be more of a drag.'** She said.

'The golden fury and brown rage tactics you used during your tie on your world. I don't think those two would work for me when I make my style with your techniques.' He said and he felt her nod.

' **I thought so. Those two are taunts, but only works with a pup or a dog as a partner.'** She said

 **(AN: I don't think anyone would like it if a wolf pup or a dog either piss on them or take a crap on them even if they were demons. I HAVE played the game so I know what the techniques are, but brown rage will be funny as hell.)**

'Will chibi work?' He asked with a crazy smile on his face.

There was chuckling in his mind before it was quiet again.

' **As much that would be funny to see him taunt your enemies, but only I will be your partner.'** She said and he nodded.

' **There is another contract I have, but this one is special because they are the celestial beings that own the brush techniques I had regain and am teaching you. Chibi learned them on his own with his own partner during his time there.'** She explained and he nodded.

'Could they still be there even though your world is gone?' He asked.

' **Possibly, but I don't know.'** She said.

'Hmm, sounds like we need to test this theory.' He said and he felt the mental nod.

He dropped from the branch and laid against the trunk before appearing in his mindscape. He see chibi running towards him and caught him when chibi tries to jump him.

"Hello little brother." He said to chibi who licked his face.

"Hi nii-chan." Chibi said

"Let's go see ammy-kaa-chan." He said with a smile and chibi barked before koshiki let him go as they went to see their wolf mother.

" **Why the visit?"** Okami asked him.

"You can look over my body, I can play with chibi, and you can show me how to use your chakra." He said.

" **Hmm, you have a point. Alright go play with him while I look over your body. Then I will show you how to use my chakra, but it will be only an demonstration."** She said and he nodded before going to play with chibi.

She softly smiled seeing them play chase or draw stuff on a scroll he formed in his mind before turning her head to see a clear space and made a clone of his body appear. Laying on its back like a body on a metal slab ready for an autopsy and made it transparent to see the bones and muscles.

' **Hmm, koshi-kun has strong arms and legs to make him have to power to use my old weapons and a sword of his own.'** She thought.

' **Maybe it's time to fuse the weapons to a new form meant for this world. The rosary beads could be worn as a necklace or around his arm like prayer beads. The mirrors could be something like a shield, but would be strange for a ninja to use. The glaives are like zanbatos, but too heavy for him for now and it could work for training later on.'** Is an afterthought.

Soon he and chibi came back to her before chibi went to sleep next to his mother while koshiki is leaning against the tree with his guardian.

"How could he have so much energy?" Koshiki asked her.

" **Hmm, I think you should ask that to your mother about you."** She said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"What did you find out?" He asked.

" **You might be able to get your own sword if your mother, father, grandfathers, or aunt think it's time for you to get your own sword. The muscles in your arms give you the power for throwing shuriken and kunai. That power can help you in your taijutsu and be effective with your style. The muscles in your legs made you faster than a normal child."** She said and he nodded.

"Anything you can do about my age reverting after my possible little brother/sister/cousin is born?" He asked.

" **About losing the level of training got you now, I think that will happen if your future family member is able to protect himself or is protected. If you do lose that level, then we will have to push harder without breaking your body."** She explained and he nodded knowing that she would want him stronger than before. He thought she didn't want him weak like a newborn pup.

"Figures, but I have you to help me to get stronger with your sadist training and motherly love, ammy-chan." He said with a smile and she smirked at him.

" **I'll give you all the motherly love and affection you want next training session, pup."** She said and he felt that shiver up his spine again.

* * *

 **Time skip: Koshiki age 8**

During the next two years, he was training harder to get about four times stronger, faster, and increase his stamina with chibi helping him. He signed the wolf contract given by his guardian/mother figure wolf and he was able to summon chibi with ease, but he was also able to summon a pack of dogs called Canine Warriors before feeling the drain on his chakra. He also signed the dragon contract with okami's supervision when he was able to summon the boss summon for the dragons. He was tested by the dragon boss summon and proved he had the fire in his belly and iron in his bones **(Good line from eragon books, which I have a copy of each book. Don't own the rights to the book)**. Okami use her chakra to make a scroll with black and red bands appear with the summoning technique in it with kanji on the scroll 'Celestial Plains'. He opened the scroll before it started smoking and there was an explosion of smoke to reveal a white tiger with a lightning bolt tail.

It had lighting themed armor on its body and a fierce look in its eyes, but it seemed surprised to see okami with a kid. She explained to the tiger about her role as the kid's guardian and it understood. The tiger explained to the kid that it is one of the 13 brush gods and the kid introduced himself as koshiki shikano-uzumaki. Both koshiki and okami used their chakra to morph the scroll into a summoning contract with the celestial plains before koshiki signed it and summoned a white rat who is another of the 13 brush gods. He trained with his parents, great grandfathers, and spar with kushina to test his sword and sealing skills. Koshiki is laying on his bed to rest from his last training session with kushina and had finished eating lunch.

"Mito-sama called for kushi-nee-chan and she is to leave soon." He said to himself with a sigh.

"Sochi, we need to talk with you about something." His mother said.

"What is it, kaa-chan?" He asked as his parents and kushina came into his room.

"Kushi-chan and our grandfathers talked to us about you going with kushi-chan to the leaf." She said with his father and kushina nodding in agreement.

"What about you, dad, the old men, and my friends?" He asked.

"Me and your father will be going with you, but we will be going to Hot water country for a mission given to us by your great grandfathers." She said and his father nodded.

"Both grandfathers wanted you to have a scroll containing everything from both clans." She said as both her and his father handed him two large thick scrolls while kushina pulled out a medium scroll with a blood seal on it.

"Why?" Koshiki asked with wide eyes.

"They claim everything won't be lost or the clans will live on through you and kushi-chan's future child." His mother said

"The blood seal on this scroll will only let you or a child relating to uzumaki or shikano clans into the scroll." Kushina explained and he nodded before storing both scrolls into the smaller scroll.

They closed the scroll and both his parents and kushina sealed the scroll with drops of their blood. They draw a storage seal on koshiki's left shoulder to further conceal the scroll.

"Kushi-chan and mito-sama will see to about getting you a sword that fits you, but the sword picks the swordsman." She said and he nodded knowing the old saying about the sword has a spirit.

"I know the sword is not a weapon, but an extension of oneself." Koshiki said and the three smiled before giving a nod.

"If you get any gekkie genkai, all the info on them are in the scrolls. Read about them when you can, but write more information on them if you have more information on that gekkie genkai." His mother said and he nodded.

"The only thing we haven't tested is your chakra affinity and whether or not is which gekkie genkai you have." His father said.

' **Pup, summon me in my one tail form.'** Okami said and he nodded before performing the handsigns to summon his guardian.

" **Summoning Jutsu: One tail Guardian!** " Koshiki said biting his thumb and summoning his guardian in her one tail form and the size of a normal wolf.

"Okami-sama." The three called out before bowing to the wolf.

" **Please don't bow to me. You are family to the pup and part of my pack. I wanted the pup to summon me so I can talk to you three regarding the two things you haven't tested him on."** She explained and they nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?" His mother asked.

" **I wanted to thank you for training the pup and helping him get stronger. Both clans have kept their word about loving the pup and not shunning him. They are honorary pack members as far as I'm concerned, but I think I know why your tribe leaders recreated me as the pup's guardian and mentor."** She said.

"What would that be, okami-sama?" His father asked.

" **To defeat any demons from my old world is one of my reasons, but I think the pup has a destiny and I don't know what it is yet."** She explained and they nodded.

"Grandfather said that sochi has the potential to be like our clan's ancestor." His father said and kumaichi nodded agreeing with him because her grandfather said the same thing.

" **From what I have seen from the pup, I believe that he will be better than them and two warriors from my old world."** Okami said and they look at her surprised.

"Okami-sensei, who are the two warriors?" Koshiki asked.

" **One was named nagi and he was during my ancestor time. The other is named Susano during my time. Both of them were able to kill a demon named Orochi. That demon has eight heads with each head has one element. It is one demon I will not allow to be reborn in this world."** Okami explained and they nodded.

"Is there something else you want to talk about, Okami-sama?" Kushina asked.

" **When pup is tested on his elemental affinity, I honestly think he might get storm from his father's clan with a possible chance of the rare crystal, but I doubt it and maybe something from his mother's side like a doujutsu or something. I think he would get fire and ice from me with more affinity to lightning. My reason on the last two is training with my final set of weapons may have given him the affinities."** Okami explained.

"Hmm, you might be right, Okami-sama." Arashi said nodding his head.

"Why do I need to go? Kushi-nee-chan is strong enough to go on her own." Koshiki said looking at his mother and aunt/sister figure.

"One thing is your promise to me, sochi. Another thing is that you are more trained to handle the trip with kushi-chan. Mito-sama wanted to spend some time with you at the leaf so that is a third reason." Kumaichi said and koshiki nodded.

" **Pup, don't worry about the trip. I'll have chibi-chan let the other wolves know about letting you use two of them for transport to the leaf village."** Okami said setting a paw on koshiki's right shoulder.

Kushina walked over reveal a black headband with the shikano clan symbol on the metal plate and the uzumaki swirl next to the clan symbol. She tied it to his forehead with a smile and hugged him tightly before letting him go.

"Will you accept your only mission as a shinobi of the hidden whirlpool village?" Kushina asked him in an official tone.

"Yes." He said and okami smiled before vanishing away in smoke.

"Good, your mission will be to escort me to the Hidden Village of the leaves. We will leave in the morning so be ready to pack everything you need." She said handing him the mission scroll and he took it.

"I'll make sure you will make it to the hidden leaf, kushi-nee-chan." Koshiki said with a firm nod.

She left with his parents so they can get ready the mission and their own mission, but he sealed everything in in his room into a storage scroll and left the house for his tree. He climbed to the very top of the tree to see the entire village that is his home. He softly smiled as he pulled a scroll and made an ink brush appear in his hand using his guardian's chakra.

He started to draw his village into the scroll with slow and perfect strokes. After getting almost all of the village drawn into the scroll, he let the brush fade away and rolled the scroll up before putting it away in his pocket.

' **Something bothering you, pup?'** Okami asked him.

'Not really, but I feel like something really bad will happen after me, my parents, and kushi-nee-chan leave on our missions. I want to preserve an image of my home village so I have something to remember and keep it with me. I keep photos of the clans, my friends, and my family in my personal storage scroll next to my equipment scroll. I still need a good sword to work with and I feel a little nervous about the mission.' Koshiki mentally replied before using chakra to walk up the kage tower to the top of the tower.

' **I know how you feel strangely enough.'** Okami said as he reached the top of the tower and he pulled the scroll out to finish drawing the village into his scroll.

'Really?' He asked drawing in his scroll.

' **Yep. I had to save the world by gathering the techniques of the 13 brush gods and defeat the demon of darkness, Yami. I had him on the ropes with ease by using my ultimate weapons of fire, ice, and thunder. Somehow, he stole my brush techniques and made me weak when he made the star constellations disappear. I felt like I would give up or I would die, but there was one person who helped me won the final fight.'** She explained.

'Who helped you?' He asked.

' **My partner at the time. His name was Issun and he was a poncle, but he was a pervert and couldn't keep himself from looking at a woman's bust or give her a name referring to her bust.'** She answered though he could tell she was smiling at the memory even if he heard a growl of minor annoyance.

'Hmm, sounds like he was a good friend.' He said.

' **Despite his faults, he was a true friend and the celestial envoy while chibi-kun was having his adventure.'** She said with a smile.

He finished drawing the village on the scroll and stored it in his personal storage scroll. After putting the scroll away, he just looked at the village and felt the peace around it, which made him smile.

'Do I have the power to protect the peace in this village, to protect my family, and to protect my friends?' He wondered looking around the village.

' **Not now, but you will in the future.'** Okami said and he nodded to her words.

He turned his head to see his house, which is a two-story house with a big backyard for training and sparing. Hearing something, he turned his gaze to seeing a boy with short black hair waving at him and he walked down the tower to see what he want.

"Hey. How is it going?" Koshiki asked the boy.

"Good. Your friends want to give you something while they have a chance." He said.

"Thanks, but who are you?" Koshiki asked.

"Xizhao." He said and koshiki nodded before walking to the park where his friends are.

"Hey ko-kun." A girl called out to him as he arrived at the park seeing them sitting around different parts of the playground.

"Hello Haruhi-chan." He called out with a wave and a faint blush.

"You guys wanted to see me?" He asked and they nodded.

"We wanted to give you a gift from each of us" Haruhi said and he nodded.

"Ok, but I want to draw you guys into a scroll as a favor." Koshiki said and they nodded.

A boy with dirty blonde hair to the base of his neck, silver eyes, and an inch taller than koshiki walked up to him as he pulled out his personal storage scroll. He is wearing light blue shirt and tan shorts.

"Heard you need a sword, Koshi. Thought this might come in handy for you." The body said handing him a wrapped katana in a brown cloth. Koshiki smiled before taking the sword before unwrapping it. Seeing a midnight black sheath and a silver moon sword hilt with blue cloth diamond wrapped around it, pulling out the sword to see a maelstrom hilt guard and the blade is white with a thin red line on the center of the blade from the base to the tip.

"Wow, this is one awesome sword." Koshiki said sealing the sword in the scroll.

"Thanks Keniji." He added as the boy nodded before walking back to his spot.

"I made it for you, but I think you can find a better sword." Keniji said and he looked at him.

"If I had broken swords, I would melt them down and forge them into a new sword so they would still be with me." He said and his friend nodded while a girl walked slowly with a small wrapped box with a red bow on top.

Koshiki pulled the girl into a brotherly hug with a kiss on her forehead, which made her blush and he softly smiled. The girl has burnt orange hair to just below her shoulder blades, lavender purple eyes, wearing a pink shirt with yellow shorts. She is a few inches shorter than him.

"It's ok, little sister." He said rubbing her back being mindful of the gift she has for him.

"Ko-nii-kun." She said softly.

He let her go before taking her gift for him and opening it. In the box, is a small charm and it is a set of three charms; a wolf, a fox, and a dog. The charms are on a black, silver, and red metal band with seals on it. Koshiki smiled before sealing it in his scroll and gave her a big hug with another kiss on her head.

"Thank you, rose-chan." He said and she nodded with a smile faintly blushing.

She walked next to haruhi as a boy with messy short black hair, teal eyes, wearing white shirt and sandy brown shorts, and has a cross star birthmark on his right cheek like koshiki has one on his left cheek. He is the same height as koshiki.

"What do you have for me, my mirrored twin?" Koshiki asked the five laughed at the jab.

"Something I think you will like given I think it suits your style." He said and koshiki went to unwrap his gift.

It was a small black pot with kanji for ink on it and a self-replenishing seal etched in the glass. There is a brush with it on a black chain, but there are some notebooks with it.

"I figured that with your training in seals and you like to draw when you feel the inspiration." He said as koshiki nodded and sealed the gift into the scroll with the other gifts.

"Thanks. That will be handy." He said and the mirror twin nodded.

"The ink pot has a seal to replenish the ink so it won't run out etched into the glass of the pot." He explained and koshiki nodded.

"Also the ink is saturated in chakra so you can use it for sealing or something else." He added.

"Hmm, good to know, Kojigo." Koshiki said as kojigo nodded and walked back to his spot.

Another girl of the group with short red-orange hair, sea green eyes, wearing a white blouse with red polka dots and a long cream color skirt started walking to koshiki. A box wrapped in red paper and has a white bow on top. She is a foot taller than the others.

"I wonder Akane-onee-chan, what is your gift." He said as she shared a smile before it turned sadistic.

"Some weights for you to use and the seal on them is a new seal from both resistance and gravity seals that I managed to make with some help with my parents. The seals work like the original seals, but these work twice as good and only works to the max level any normal person can handle without getting crushed by the gravity." She explained as he opened the gift to see weights with armbands.

"Only a normal person can handle." Koshiki said with a smirk and there were some chuckles going around.

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek to make him blush while there were snickers and giggles from the others. Glaring at his friends, he smirk at her before whapping her butt and kissing her on the cheek. This shocked his friends and he was laughing at them mentally keeping a picture of this moment to draw later in a scroll when he has time.

"All is fair in love and war, onee-chan." He said with a cute smile smirk at her.

She didn't say anything as she walked back her spot while he put the weights in the scroll. The last male of the group is 6 inches shorter than akane, but taller than the rest of the group. He has black hair to the base of his neck, black eyes, wearing a high collar navy blue shirt and dark orange pants. Walking up to koshiki, he hold out a small, but wide box to him who took it. The box is a black wood not really heavy and undid the latch. Inside was a white, black, and red long flute.

"How did you make this?" Koshiki asked him with wide as his fingers trace the flute.

The flute is a wolf design, but with the mouthpiece at the wolf tail while holes are along the body of the wolf and the hole is the wolf's mouth like it is howling.

"Just thought something you would like and the others didn't think about getting you any other instrument." He said with a smirk and the other rolled their eyes.

"It's something I created on my own and my parents had the metals, but not the mold so I had to make one before making the flute. It's a few inches to a foot longer than a normal flute, but the sound is more amazing." He explained.

"Thanks, Tenshin." Koshiki said as he stored the flute and its box into the scroll. Now all eyes are on haruhi, the final girl in the group and one who is slightly crushing on koshiki like rose, but she has a small box in her hands. She is the same height as koshiki, long dark brown hair to her lower back, light brown or tan eyes, wearing a peach color shirt, and a dark green skirt. In her hands was a box smaller than the other boxes, but it was grey and gold.

"Ok princess, what did you get our wolf prince of a friend?" Keniji asked with a smirk as haruhi blushed while koshiki glared at him.

Haruhi walked to koshiki with her gift and he opened the box to see a pendent on a steel chain with seals etched into the metal. Once opened the inside was revealed, to see a picture of all of them in their posing as themselves and there was another picture of all the members in both clans.

"Haruhi-chan, how did you get a picture of all members of the clans into one photo this sized?" Koshiki asked.

"Your aunt, mother, and her grandfather helped with the seals and I just got the pictures into the pendent." She explained and he nodded.

"There is a seal they put on the pendent is only for us six and no one else." She added and they looked at her.

"Is it because of the rinnegan?" Koshiki asked.

"Yep, they wanted us to be your paths and we know you actually trust us so you can pick which ones we are when you get the rinnegan." She said and he nodded. The pendent has the clan symbol on it and he put it in the scroll before hugging her close and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed while their friends were giggling and snickering before she glared at them and koshiki was chuckling at her cute blush. She pulled out six other pendants for their friends including herself.

"I have one for each of us with the same picture of us in it with the same seals so we will know if you, koshiki-kun use that certain seal." She said as she gave the other five pendants to the others and they nodded.

"Thank you for the gifts and I will keep them in honor of you as you are my closest friends. Now get into a good pose for the picture and I'll draw you in to it." He said before they got into a pose.

Akane and Tenshin were holding each other by the waist, rose was cutely blushing, keniji and kojigo were fist bumping, and haruhi was hugging rose causing the blush. Using his chakra as he draws, the ink was forming the picture and it was something he though of while training with okami and chibi. Within minutes, the picture was formed in his scroll and it was perfect since the ink didn't leave any trail.

"Thanks guys. All of you mean a lot to me and I'll use the seal to call you after I gain the eye of the sage and I'll grant you your chosen paths so we can be the best team." Koshiki said as the group came together for a final hug before the guys fist bump him.

"We'll find you when you use that seal so don't worry." Haruhi said and koshiki nodded before leaving them to see his great grandfathers.

"What made you come to us, koshi-kun?" The uzumaki clan head asked as koshiki came into the office of the uzukage and his other great grandfather nodded with the question.

"I wanted to see you before I leave with kushi-nee-chan tomorrow." He said and they nodded with a kind smile.

"Well we have a gift for you." The shikano clan head said and koshiki nodded in return before they pulled out a scroll.

"What is in it?" Koshiki asked.

"A house for you to use when you get to the leaf village and have the land to summon it from the scroll." The uzumaki clan head said and koshiki nodded before taking it and storing it in his personal scroll.

"Anything else you have for me?" He asked.

"There might be something, but we are not certain. It deals with a clan before the sage of the six paths." Was answered and he was surprised, but okami was shocked to hear this as well.

' **Pup, summon me.'** Okami said in his mind.

'Ok, okami-sama.' He thought as he was doing the summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu: One Tail Wolf." He called out summoning his guardian.

" **You said something about a tribe before my world was lost to the sands of time?"** Okami asked and they nodded.

"What do you know of that clan?" The uzukage asked

" **The clan you speak of is the only tribe during my world's time and they were called the Moon tribe. I know the symbol of the tribe, but I don't know if any of the members aside from the two I have met during my journey that survived and have any descendants."** Okami explained anf they nodded.

"Is there anything we need to know about this clan or tribe as you call it?" The shikano clan head asked

" **They were the most technological advanced tribe I had seen since a particular member use a flute as a sword. I'm surprised to hear that something of that tribe remains, but I'm going to assume that those are only ruins now."** Okami further explained.

"Do you think if there is someone of the moon clan left in this world?" The uzukage asked.

" **I honestly don't know. I don't know a way for locating one, but maybe if I see the symbol of the tribe on the person and it appears when that person is using chakra."** Okami said and the three nodded.

"At least we know more about what we are dealing with and I feel that we are more prepared than going into the dark when we thought about this mission." The shikano clan head before the uzukage called for koshiki's parents.

"You called for us jiji?" Kumaichi asked as she and arashi entered the office to see their son with okami with their grandfathers.

"We have an update for your mission. Okami-sama was very knowledgeable to give us information on the first clan before the sage of the six paths." Her grandfather said

He went to explain what okami told them as okami vanished in smoke and they nodded understanding the information.

"Hmm, with the new information seems like we could make a team, but the vacation reason won't work if there is more than two of us." Arashi said

"Hmm, I think with koshi-kun and okami-sama knowing about the moon tribe can help your mission, but it would be best for you to find those ruins in hot springs country and seal them in a scroll." The shikano clan head said.

"I can have two wolf brothers or sisters help with finding those ruins." Koshiki said before his parents nodded.

Some would think that wolf summons's contract would get more summoners, but actually they only think that those are loyal to koshiki and his pack would be able to sign their contract (namely his friends, aunt/sister, his parents, and the two clan heads, but koshiki had to be first to sign the contract).

"Is there another gift for me?" He asked.

"There is one last thing we can give you." The uzumaki clan head said.

"What is it, Ojiji?" Koshiki asked.

"Do you have a dream, koshi-kun?" Was asked before he looked confused.

"A dream?" He asked.

"Hmm, you haven't thought about a dream yet even though you have been training." He said with a kind smile.

"Let me give you a dream to focus on. Should our home be destroyed, I think you would be the one to rebuild our home better than it is and have the moon clan help if you find any of its members." He added with the shikano clan head nodding agreeing with the uzukage.

"Are you saying that our home will be attacked?" Kumaichi asked

"I don't know for certain, but something will happen in the following months or years." The uzumaki clan head said (foreshadowing of the destruction of uzushiogakure).

Koshiki nodded before leaving the office so his parents could talk with his great grandfathers and he went to the house. Walking around the house, he walked up the hill to his tree and rubbed the trunk of the tree.

'Okami-kaa-chan.' He called in his mind.

" **What is it, pup?"** She asked

'I have a feeling that my tree here could be related to that sakura tree in your temple.' He said.

" **I don't think so since the sakura tree here represent someone from my old world."** She said.

'Who does it represent?' He asked

" **A goddess named Sakuya who freed me from my stone sleep and started me on my journey when my world is still here to stop Yami at that time."** She said and he nodded.

Using his chakra, to make some paper appear on the trunk of the tree and a brush in his right hand.

 **"Celestial Brush Style: Spring in Bloom Jutsu."** He said using the bloom brushstroke on his tree.

The tree was taking in the chakra he used in the brush jutsu before a phantom of the bloom brushstroke surrounded the tree and made it bloom. The tree had green leaves and different flowers in bloom with a sakura blossom at the ends of the branches. He was breathing slightly, but glad with the chakra control exercises that were drilled into him.

"That was a little tough, but I see some sakura blossoms on the tree." He said as the paper and brush vanished after he stopped using his chakra.

" **This tree might be related to the tree in here."** Was heard in his mind.

After eating dinner with his parents, great grandfathers, aunt, and played with his friends for a bit, he was up in his tree watching the sunset while making sure he had all of his scrolls in a storage seal on his right shoulder. Soon he was sleeping in the tree with a dream while okami was looking at a wall with shelves full with scrolls from her old world that she was able to bring over from the celestial plains with some help of the other brush gods. Some of the scrolls she had brought over were encyclopedias on plant life, demons or a demon bestiary in other words, and a bestiary on all fish, birds, and other animals that were in her world during her and her son's time.

" **Pup learned so much from me, chibi, his parents, aunt, and his great grandfathers."** She said looking over the scrolls in the shelves.

"Kaa-chan, what did nii-chan learn from me?" Chibi asked looking at her cutely confused with cocked head slightly.

" **Heh, you taught pup how to have fun and be his loyal friend as a little dog. You helped him with your attack style, use of your equipment, and taught him the brushstrokes you learned."** She said with a laugh pawing his head.

"Kaa-chan." He said shaking his head getting her paw off him.

" **Chibiterasu."** She said getting his attention.

He sit straight up looking at her since she would only use his full name for a serious matter or a possible task he need or want him to do.

"Yes, kaa-chan-sama?" He asked.

" **I need you to be the pup's partner when I'm not around to help him."** She said and he nodded.

"I'll help the best I can kaa-chan-sama." He said before they curled up under the sakura tree and went to sleep. When chibi went to sleep, the sakura tree started to glow before a tall woman wearing a pink spring kimono with a light blue obi tied around her waist and opened a bit to see her bust. She had long black hair and black eyes.

"So this is where you are now, Mother Amaterasu." The woman said as okami recognized the voice.

" **Nice to see you again, Lady Sakuya."** Okami said with a nod

"How are you since you were brought into this world born from our old world?" Sakuya asked

" **Surprised to see it look like our old world, but there are no demons have been sighted yet and I think I have found the descendent of Susanoo and his ancestor, Nagi."** Okami said

"Who is it since any traces of that line of warriors were destroyed when our world was lost to time." She asked.

" **The kid I was reborn to the guardian for. The same kid we are in the mindscape of right now."** Okami explained.

"Is there a chance demons from our old world will be reborn into this world?" Sakuya asked.

" **I don't know, but if they do, the pup will need the experience to fight them."** Okami said.

"Any thought on what demons have a chance to be reborn in this world?" Sakuya asked

" **Orochi is one, Ninetails is another one, but something about this world may have changed that one. The one I think that would be a real problem would be Yami if he has a chance to be reborn."** Okami explained.

"Will the child you are protecting give into anger and use your power?" Lady Sakuya asked.

" **I don't know so I will have to wait and see. He might if his friends or members of his pack are attacked, but that is a way of thinking for a wolf."** Okami said.

"How is there no sign of a seal on you since you WERE sealed into this child?" Lady Sakuya asked.

" **The seal the clan heads used to seal me is a unique, but this a temple and not a cage. I'm the pup's protector so I can't be fully sealed in here if I can't perform my role as his guardian, mentor, and his mother as I hate to admit it, but I won't tell him that I see him as kin and he is already a wolf brother to chibiterasu."** Okami explained.

"Why not try to be a mother? You are Mother Amaterasu to all of us when our world was still here." Lady Sakuya asked.

" **I doubt there will be some humans that are descendants of certain people from our world, but I don't know how ruins of the Moon tribe survived the sands of time."** Okami said

"Maybe instead of meeting descendants, you should think about the future like the people who can birth those descendants." Lady Sakuya said.

The two talk for quite some time and they heard some mental muttering from the owner of the mind they were in.

" **Not that it was a joy to talk with you again like we were back in our world, but how are you here and why?"** Okami asked.

"The tree your 'son' used bloom on is one descendant of my tree and I felt you nearby so I went to where you were. As for why I'm here is another reason." Lady Sakuya said.

" **What is it?"** Okami asked

Before she could answer, the temple started rumble as koshiki was starting to wake up.

"Seems like we will have to talk again at a later date and not another lifetime will pass by before that happens." Lady sakuya said before walking close to the tree.

" **I agree with you on our next meeting, but you can always find me in here under your sakura tree."** Okami said before Lady Sakuya vanished into the tree leaving koshiki's mind as he was waking up before dawn and he was popping his joints.

'Were you talking all night last night?' koshiki asked still feeling groggy from waking up seeing he was still in his tree and it was close to sunrise.

" **Didn't keep you up did I, pup?"** Okami asked.

'No, but I would like to be in a deeper sleep than I was in while I heard you talking with someone else who had a scent of cherry blossoms.' He said as he was watching the sunrise with okami and chibi who was just sleeping away under the tree in his mind.

" **You sure you sleeping near the only sakura blossom on this tree?"** Okami asked.

'Why do you sound nervous right now?' He asked his mind waking up to a more alert thinking that she is hiding something.

" **Did you hear anything during my chat with an old friend when my owl was still here?"** Okami asked with a sigh.

'Not much since I was still trying to sleep and not listen to it.' He said.

' **That is a relief, but I think he knows something.'** Okami thought not letting him hear her thoughts.

'Though it is nice to know you DO think of me as a son, Ammy-KAA-chan.' He said with a wide grin and emphasized the mother suffix of his nickname for his guardian. He was laughing hearing curses from his guardian in ancient language from her old world.

'I know you are a proud wolf, okami-sama so I won't tell other people about your pride in me as your son.' He said after finishing watching the sunrise and going to eat breakfast one last time with his full family.

After climbing down his tree, he rubbed the trunk a little before giving it a bit more of his chakra not knowing that okami knows that Lady Sakuya is in the tree for the moment and is enjoying the feeling of his chakra while rolling her eyes at the tree. He cut off his chakra to the tree and bowed in prayer.

"Please protect my friends, family, and the land we call our home from people who want to harm us." He said clapping his hands. Both okami and Lady sakuya felt the prayer who both nodded at the same time and they felt something in his chakra.

'He/ **pup** has crystal in his chakra, but it feels weak.' They thought at the same time.

Okami had chibi wake up sent him to talk with other wolf summons while Lady Sakuya made the tree sway sending the flower seeds all over of the homeland and the village, but made a seed that will grow into a tree like koshiki's tree has the same flowers and be even taller. She left that seed in his mind with okami for her to put in a shelf for when she felt time is right for it to be planted. When koshiki walked into the house, he smelled breakfast being cooked and he went to get ready0 for the day since he will be a long time before he will come back to this place. After a few minutes of getting cleaned up and dressed for the day of his only mission.

Wearing his headband on his forehead, a black shirt with red tribal wolf head on the front, a bag on his back while hiding his real stuff in storage seals, black sandals, and black pants. His parents were ready for their own mission, but they were waiting on kushina who was still getting ready.

"Are you ready for your only mission with kushi-chan, sochi?" kumaichi asked him.

"Yeah, but I slept in my tree last night." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sleeping in your tree? Something like this would have you nervous since it is your only mission." Arashi said with a smile.

"There was another reason why only you were selected to go with kushi-nee-chan." His mother said.

"Mito-sama wanted to meet you since all she had seen of you was in pictures so she asked for you." The uzumaki clan head said.

Soon kushina comes in dressed and sit down next to his father as his mother gives her a plate of food for her to eat. He finished his breakfast while she was still eating her breakfast and he checked his checked his gear and scrolls. Soon she is done eating and he was ready to go and he was talking with his great grandfathers. She went to make sure that her things are ready for the trip and he with his parents were getting scrolls with food ready for him and his father. She had a scroll with only ramen in it for her little sister, but had one for koshiki made as well. Soon they were done and kushina was ready to go with them.

"May your missions be successful and your resolve never waver." The shikano clan head said.

"May your harbor tides be calm and your skies clear." The uzumaki clan head said and they nodded before the four left the house and to the edge of the village.

"So kaa-chan, tou-chan, how are we going to get to the leaf village if we have to cross the ocean?" Koshiki asked.

"We will use a boat to get to the hidden wave country and use another boat to get into the land of fire." Kushina explained to him.

"Once we get into the land of fire, is when we will leave for the hidden hot water country." Koshiki's father, arashi, said and kumaichi nodded.

Soon they got on a boat chartered for hidden wave country from their homeland. The ocean was peaceful and calm while the group relaxed watching the sky. Koshiki pull out his flute and play a song to pass the time. Soon he finished the song as they made it to wave country and he was eager to learn about another country. The song he played was something from okami's old world and soon they made it to harbor dock in wave country. The four got off the boat before it vanished in a puff of smoke like going back into a scroll.

Koshiki went on his own while his parents shopped for supplies with kushina and he was taking in the view of the town. There is a pleasant smile on his face just feeling the peace around the town, but in his mind, okami was getting flashbacks of her fight with the demon blight.

' **Why am I getting memories of that fight now after the world was recreated?'** She thought shaking her head trying to clear it.

" _ **Because within time demons from your world will be reborn into this one and your chosen will have to fight them just as you did. Only difference is that ninetails or evil rao has been reborn like you have, but she has changed from the time you knew her."**_ A voice said as a spirit of a person appeared in the temple.

" **Who are you and how did you get in here without the pup noticing your power?"** Okami asked.

" _ **You can call me kami or the ancestor and founder of the shikano clan my descendant is from."**_ The spirit said as it sounded like to be a deep male voice.

" **Are you kami or the founder of the clan? You can't be both. I can understand if you are kami and telling me about this without the pup hearing us."** Okami said

" _ **Alright. I'm the founder of the clan, but kami had me come here to see the reborn mother Amaterasu and she will come talk with you and the kid in her own time."**_ The founder said and okami nodded.

" **How do you know about ninetails being reborn and having a change of heart?"** Okami asked.

" _ **Because I was there when the sage of the six paths sealed a beast of destruction into himself and splitting it into nine tailed beasts. He and his brother sealed the body into the moon that is in the sky, but I know you know the brush god of the moon."**_ The founder explained.

" **A rabbit named Yumigami, yes, but during my son's adventure some of them went back into hiding while new ones appeared for him to learn new brush techniques. What do you mean your descendant? You have others that are your descendants from the same clan."** Okami said.

" _ **But they are not like this one you call pup. I can he has great power sleeping within him, but he needs both gekkie genkai of his clans in order to control it. What do you remember of nagi, nami, kushi, and susano?"**_ The founder asked before okami had more flashbacks.

" **Susano and kushi were descendants of nagi and nami, but he was nothing like nagi since I had to help him fight orochi."** Okami said laughing at the memory of a scared susano.

" _ **Some of the demons you face will be reborn as humans in this world, but most of them will be able to use their demonic power and chakra. The kid will have to use your weapons, power, and his chakra to defeat them. When he is older, had more training, and able to use sage mode I think that will qualify him to use a powerful form in the future should a strong demon like orochi or something worse be reborn."**_ The founder said.

" **Why does the pup has crystal in his chakra and feels weak?"** Okami asked.

" _ **Because in the future, he will meet two members of the shikano clan and one of them has the crystal release."**_ The founder said.

The spirit started to fade from the temple and koshiki was feeling like there was a fog in his mind.

'Ammy-chan, can you clear the fog in here? I can't think and I feel something happened while I was walking around.' He said in his mind.

She nodded before he felt the fog vanished and he gave a mental cheer and a hug. He noticed a pair of young adults holding hands like they are sweethearts. He jumped into a tree and pulled out a scroll with a brush before drawing them in a forest meadow as the setting for the background. The couple noticed him walking around the town so they figured he is waiting for his family. when he finished the drawing, he added a bit of chakra for the drawing to get some color before pulling some paper and transfer it to a sheet of paper. Putting the supplies away, he dropped from the tree and walked over to them with a smile.

"Take this as a gift from me and I love the peaceful feeling the town has." He said and they nodded taking the drawing of them.

"This is beautiful and I think we should frame it." The older woman said.

"The skill it took to draw that is like me working as a construction worker." The older man said with pride in koshiki's skill.

"I'm just exploring the town while my family is shopping for supplies and other things." He said and they nodded.

"Are you just passing through?" The woman asked.

"Yep. I hope to come back here again." He said and okami was thinking about her flashbacks.

' **Pup, you will get your wish and then some if these flashbacks are right about the future for the country.'** Okami thought without letting him hear her.

"Hmm, may the peace stay long for you and your family to come back again." The man said before they walked off to get the drawing framed and koshiki decided to go to a beach.

'Can I summon you in your one tail form, but at full power with all 13 tails in spirit form?' koshiki asked in his head while walking on the sand.

" **Only when you are angry enough and have enough chakra control during that state, but I think only when I think you are ready enough to even attempt it."** She said in his mind and he nodded.

'I really want to stay for the night, but we still have our missions so it's up to nee-chan-sama.' He thought mocking her with the 'sama' suffix. He felt something bad like getting a prank from said nee-chan, but it went away fast.

'kaa-chan must be keeping nee-chan in line if I'm the target of a prank. I wonder if I could use her as a threat to keep nee-chan in line.' He thought with a smirk and laughing in his mind. His mother got a feeling that got her to smirk as kushina was hiding behind arashi.

'She is only protective of me and sochi so kushina must have been thinking of a prank on sochi for kuma-chan to stop her.' Arashi thought with a smile.

"Kushi-nee, what do you think of staying in the town for a night and leave in the morning?" kumaichi asked.

"Hmm, I feel like we should get going, but there is a peace here that is pure and I feel like I want to enjoy it." She said feeling the same peace koshiki is feeling.

"Ok, so we will stay for a day and relax with no training for sochi-kun." Kumaichi said as the other nodded and they went to get koshiki.

Speaking of him, he was standing on the water training with an army of shadow clones using his swords getting used to them. The sword his friend gave him was particularly difficult, he tried training from okami and his family to see how he could use it and he was having no luck so far. He tried to reach to the spirit in the blade, but still no luck.

"Should have asked for what style this sword is best in before I left." Koshiki said before finishing off the rest of the clones and walking back to the beach. He sheathed the sword sighing going back to sheathing his practice sword and the glaives he trained with under okami's supervision, which had vanished back in to the mindscape. He was about to go back on his walk when he felt his family's chakra coming in his direction so they must have finished their shopping.

'I will find a style for you either alone or with more swords to work with.' He thought not seeing a faint pulse of the sheathed sword before sealing it back into his personal scroll.

" **Pup."** Okami called out in his mind.

'What is it ammy-chan?' He mentally asked.

" **I felt the sword pulsed once reacted from you saying 'with one or more swords' so I think the style for it needs more swords."** Okami explain and he nodded.

'How many more?' He asked.

" **That I don't know."** She said and he nodded.

"Did you had fun, sochi?" His mother asked him.

"I did, but I did some training with some of my swords and one of them is stubborn because maybe I don't have the right style for it to use or I need to use more swords at once." Koshiki said and kumaichi nodded.

"I had to create my own kata with my own sword since nothing I was taught worked with my sword. Maybe you need to create your kata with that sword or train to use more than one sword." She said and he nodded.

"Maybe mito-sama knows a style for that sword." Kushina said and they nodded.

"We will staying for the night and leave in the morning." She added before koshiki hugged her with a smile.

Soon they found a hotel and get checked in for the night before koshiki snagged the bathroom from kushina as she was surprised that he would do that to her. They chuckled before they heard the other bathroom door close and kumaichi turned to see arashi had gone into the other bathroom.

"Sorry nee-chan/kuma-chan, but you take too long in the bathroom so we wanted to take our showers first. We will be done soon." Both father and son said before started the showers.

Forcing the urge to let kushina prank her son while she is pranking her husband, they let them get away with that for now. Soon they are in their beds and koshiki was the first to fall asleep with kushina while arashi and kumaichi were sharing a bed. Okami had chibiterasu stay with the other wolves while she was listening to the thoughts of a sleeping pup. A bright light flashed in the temple and it took a few minutes before it faded. When it did fade, a woman with long frosty teal bluish green hair that reaches to her lower back like a waterfall, sea green eyes, appeared to be 7'9", has a motherly aura around her, and wearing a blue kimono with images referencing to life and spring. This woman is kami and koshiki appeared into his mindscape as his body was still sleeping.

"Why is kami-sama here, ammy-chan?" Koshiki asked his wolf guardian as his eyes opened to see the person that is kami.

" **Where has the respect had gone?"** Okami asked as koshiki rolled his eyes and kami giggled at them.

" _ **I'm here to talk about something that was caused by okami-dono's rebirth."**_ Kami said as she made a table appeared with cups of tea on the table and chairs.

" **How do you expect me to drink tea like this?"** Okami asked as koshiki and kami both sit in the chairs.

" _ **Hmm, don't you have a human form like the other biju?"**_ Kami asked.

" **Never really tried so I don't know."** Okami said before kami used some of her power on okami.

"What is a biju?" Koshiki asked tilting his head to the side and both gods had to refrain from yelling kawaii and the urge to hug him.

" _ **Biju are beings made of chakra and okami is a biju, but not one made by the sage of the six paths."**_ Kami explained and koshiki nodded.

"Uzu-Ojiji said something like that during his lessons while he was training me a few years ago." He said and kami nodded rubbing his head.

Okami started to shrink down in size while she is becoming more human and she is glowing in both sun and moonlight. She shrink down to 7'2" so a few inches shorter than kami, her hair is moonlight silver with streaks and strands of red moon that reaches her shoulder blades, black tribal markings on her body, purple sclera surrounding golden eyes and black star pupils. Wearing a silver crop top with an imprint of a black crescent moon in a red sun under sleeveless vest made of white wolf fur with strands of rainbow color fur in various spots, a hat that resembles a wolf's head or a wolf style headdress. White boots with white wolf fur around the tops of the boots, black leather pants with paw prints paw prints on the right pant leg acting as imprints, and a silver Indian sari with black and red accents on her left shoulder and one end wraps around her midriff. Her vest is hiding thirteen wolf tails and her figure is a DDD bust with a firm ass, but in the mindscape she can change it at will.

" **Why did you do this for me?"** The now human okami asked.

" _ **A gift from me to help you when you need a form to hide in while helping your chosen when he needs it."**_ Kami said and she nodded.

"What did you mean about ammy-chan's rebirth, kami-sama?" Koshiki asked.

" _ **With okami-dono's rebirth, yami and shinigami, my brother and sister felt a disturbance like some souls crossing over attaching to certain mortal souls."**_ Kami explained.

" **Like the demon blight attaching to a midget that is a greedy son of a bitch and he will bleed this country dry."** Okami suggested using her flashbacks and kami nodded.

Koshiki had a protective glint in his eyes about the town and images of ideas he had to fight the demon, but both gods had seen the ideas. Okami looked over to him with a knowing look, but kami thought he was brave and cute for wanting to stay to save the country.

" **Pup, before you get any crazy ideas like your aunt, you will need to learn how the enemies I fought fight and the same with the enemies during chibiterasu's adventure before you can go fight a demon from my old world. Not only that, but you will have to be stronger than you are now so it may be during your second childhood before you have a chance to come back to this country and fight blight."** Okami said in a no argument tone and he nodded knowing she is right. Kami giggled at them as he knew she is wiser than him and IS his guardian, but kami grew serious again.

" _ **You will need help from the child of destiny and help him with his challenges."**_ Kami said and koshiki nodded.

" _ **Yami from your world is most likely hiding in the darkest soul it could find."**_ She added and okami nodded to her.

" **How can I change back to my wolf and switch back between the two?"** Okami asked.

" _ **Just will the change and it will happened. Oh, I almost forgot something."**_ Kami said palming her forehead.

" **What is it, Kami-dono?"** Okami asked.

" _ **Okami-dono's chosen, you will gain more strength, power, and wisdom, but your own destiny has its dangers. You will have to do some things alone, but the same can be said for others that have to some things alone. Others will have to overcome things on their own, but you can give them moral support."**_ Kami said before pulling out a dark red scroll with a black band around the middle.

" _ **This scroll will show you what demon is using which soul. Your former enemy, ninetails has been reborn as the ninetails for this world, but she has changed for the better and thought about helping the mortals of this world."**_ Kami explained giving okami the scroll who put it in one of the lower shelves of the bookcase.

" _ **There might be some descendants of people you know so be on the lookout for them."**_ Kami added handing okami a light blue scroll with a white band around the middle and she put it on the same shelf next to the other scroll.

" _ **Your parents will find what they are looking for and the artifacts of the moon tribe."**_ Kami said to him and he nodded.

"Why are you two so tall?" Koshiki asked looking at them and they smiled.

" **Because you are cute when you are small, pup."** Okami said as kami giggled.

" _ **Okami-dono, Sakuya-dono will be using a girl from the leaf village, but she is not born yet."**_ Kami said and okami nodded.

"Am I really worthy of getting such power?" Koshiki asked.

" _ **As long you remain true to yourself and okami-dono, but don't stray from your path and you will do fine."**_ Kami said hugging him like a mother comforting a child.

" _ **You will find lots of love and the same for the child of destiny when you are in your second childhood. Enemies will become allies and allies will be posing as enemies, but testing you and your skill."**_ Kami said and he nodded

" _ **Keep safe, Okami-dono's chosen and I will be watching."**_ Kami said before vanishing from the temple.

Koshiki is still awake in his mind while his body is sleeping from his own training and he is looking at the still human Okami. She walked over to him with a smirk and he felt uneasy with the smirk, but she is holding him to her chest.

" **Little pup, if you have trouble sleeping, stay with me and I will make sure you will have a perfect night sleep."** She said as her chest was expanding while she was still holding him.

Soon her chest expanded to 24 foot across and koshiki is trapped in her bust, but she is laughing at him who is squirming trying to get out. She shrink back down before growing her figure in an hourglass fashion till she could lay on her bust with him still trapped in her bust and her ass looked like a pair of hot air balloons. Her clothes didn't rip themselves free from the sheer size of her figure and he was closer to her heart than he was before. She is still laughing at him before fully before returning back to normal size and he is getting fresh air back into his lungs.

 **(AN: A friend of mine has a character that has a fear of a girl with anything beyond the normal scale like an over inflated figure so I thought of writing this for him.)**

"That gives me a reason to fear you. You could kill me with love and kindness." Koshiki said and she just waved him off.

" **Pup, I was just testing the body a little in here and I don't know how I can change it when you summon me. You don't need to be scared of me though, but you know you are safe around me and I was serious about you sleeping with me like I'm in this form."** Okami said with a kind smile and he nodded.

A path appeared in front of the two leading out of the temple and they followed it as the temple changed to a shrine on a small hill near another hill while the path was leading the two to a house fit for two. The house is a cross between one from her old world and one like his house.

In the morning of the next day the two uzumaki sisters got to the showers first this time and really took their time to spite the father son duo. The said duo had breakfest before getting ready themselves and koshiki was looking at his sword again.

'I need to train to use more than one sword and I don't think that there is a scroll on a style like that.' He thought before leaving with his family to the edge of the land of fire country. They used their own boat after getting the supplies they needed and he had gotten some more training by the beach in the afternoon.

'May your country never fade, but always finding riches. I pray thee for safe lives and those of ill intent to be lost luck.' Koshiki prayed for wave country and his guardian was smiling at the prayer knowing that kami would be watching over them.

" **Pup, that was a good thing and I know that country will be protected. I think I would be feeling the prayers of that country in the future."** She said

"During second childhood." He said and the adults know he was talking to his guardian.

Soon they made land and sealed their boat before letting koshiki seal the scroll of the boat into his personal storage seal.

"This is where we part, nee-chan, sochi-kun. We have our own mission from gramps in the hot spring country, but if we find anything. We will send it to you via summons." His mother said with his father nodded.

"Summoning Jutsu." Koshiki said summoning a large wolf for him and kushina to ride all the way to the leaf village. The wolf had black fur with red star on its forehead and gold eyes. Its size would be half a human adult.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, stay safe and don't make me an older brother too soon." He said and kushina plus the wolf was chuckling.

"Sochi-kun, you aren't old enough for that card to be played." His mother said.

 **'Pup, I want to give your parents something before we do a mad dash for the village."** she said.

'Like what and how I do that?' He said in his thoughts.

 **'Put your hands on their foreheads and channel a bit of my chakra into them.'** was heard and he nodded.

"Ammy-chan wants to give you a present." He said and they nodded before picking him up in their arms.

He channel some of the white and red chakra into their foreheads and a symbol appeared on their heads.

" **Tie your headbands to hide that from view unless you trust someone like family. It means you are under my protection."** The guardian said through Koshiki.

"We will honor this and hope to come back to you and our son." They said before running off to hot spring country in a blitz.

"We should get going too, little brother." Kushina said as they got on the wolf that he summon.

" **Who is this with you Koshiki-sama?"** The wolf asked in a deep deep baritone like voice.

"My aunt and older sister figure, kushina. We are travelling to the leaf village cause mito-sama wanted to see me and has requested nee-chan for holding the ninetails." He explained and kushina nodded with a straight face.

" **Alrighty then hop on and I will run you to the village hidden in the leaves."** He said as they nodded.

After they got on the wolf, kushina made sure that he was safe from falling off just before the wolf took like a black fur rocket.

 **(AN: I made koshiki a year younger than kushina who is about 9 years old. His parents are older then them, but when they put that seal on him to give him a second childhood, they had a seal like that put on them so they can be around kushina's age when she is an adult after koshiki's seal break for him to be in his second childhood.)**

It took a couple of hours to reach the village while riding their wolf bullet express. **(He is just that fast and not saying how strong he is. He does have some muscle, but not bulky.)**

"Halt, State your business and who are you." A chunin pair guards said in sync.

"Mito-sama has requested her and I'm a ninja from your ally, the hidden eddie village, sent to escort her also I'm her family." Koshiki said showing them the mission scroll he was given from his clan heads.

"How did two kids like you managed to do something like this?" one of the guards asked and kushina smirked.

"This is your first time seeing an uzumaki?" She asked before an older looking ninja appeared the flak jacket look to be at least another chunin or jonin.

"Take them inside and straight to mito-sama. She comfirmed that she requested these two personally." The ninja said as the guards took them off the wolf and it poofed away.

"My summons." koshiki said as they followed the older ninja into the village.

Despite being in two wars, everything looked peaceful and the people civilians and shinobi looked cheerful. The ninja that let us in took us into the clans houses section of the village, but heading to a specific clan home. The clan house we stopped at had the uzumaki clan symbol on the gate were as the ninja smeared some blood on a seal. The gate is metal that opened to let us in a small courtyard that wraps around the house with 20 feet high walls enclosing the compound. A stone walkway leading from the gate to a 2-story house.

"I could see a garden wrapping around the house like the walls also a small place in the back for sparring and possibly training." Koshiki said and kushina nodded with him.

" **Pup, since we are getting closer to the ninetails. I can feel that she was indeed reincarnated from my or our old world."** His guardian said and he nodded.

'What does that mean for you and her?' He asked.

" **Convince that your aunt and sister plus mito-sama to use her chakra and treat her not like a burden but as an asset or trump card."** She said and he nodded again.

The main floor had the most guest rooms and two hot springs one in each corner of the house on the floor. On the left side is the kitchen, dining, and living rooms while on the right is the nursery and medical room plus a med lab. By the kitchen is a pair of stairs leading to the basement. On the basement level is training room, forge, vault, 2 spare rooms, and a weapon and armory cache. Heading back up the stairs to another set of stairs by the main cluster of guest rooms to the second floor. The second floor has six emergency rooms by the stairs near a studio for art, the master bedroom, a library, 2 supply rooms, and a seal-making room. After seeing the layout of the house, we walked back to the master bedroom where the person who called for us remains in the bed.

"Mito-baa-chan." We called out running to her and hugging her after we let her sit up in the bed.

"Kushi-chan and koshi-kun. Its really good to see you and better than looking at photo your parents send me." She said with a tired voice and koshiki blushed at her feeling embarrassed.

"I thought only nee-chan could get you to blush like that." Kushina said smiling at her little brother.

Koshiki gave her a light glare before turning back to mito.

"Ammy-chan said that the ninetails was reincarnated from their old world and thought she earned a second chance in this world and I agree with her cause I can use the help in the future." He said with a serious tone and mito in turn was serious.

"Originally I thought it was that we had to fill ourselves with love to counter the hate and malice of the fox.

Kushina tilted her head confused.

"What is that supposed to mean." She asked and koshiki sighed.

"Figures you wouldn't get it." He said and she pouted at him.

"Find people to have our trust and love them as they would love us like mito-baa-chan had her husband and her clan. You have my family, our clan, and me. When you get older, you would might have a boyfriend to love you and watch your back." He explained to her and mito chuckled before nodding at his answer.

"That is most correct, koshi-kun." She said

They stayed in the room where the two was telling the older uzumaki everything that happened while growing up with the clan plus koshiki with his dream talks with his guardian and the ancestor of the shikano clan, kami, and sakuya.

"Well, it seems like you had an adventure before those two sped off to complete their own mission. Though in the morning we will get your mission to bring kushi-chan here completed before seeing about getting you citizenship in the village." She said and he nodded smiling at her.

Soon the ninja came with food for the three and to the kids it was ramen. Kushina was eating it like it was her last meal while koshiki who is eating it in moderation. He had eaten fives bowls of it and kushina had scarped down 20 bowls. Mito had only two bowls of the ramen and koshiki lightly glared at kushina before sighing.

He made couple of shadow clones to help with the dishes. "I used chakra and she didn't do anything on the way here." He said

* * *

 **Time skip: Koshiki Age 9 (9-10)**

During the year and a half since he came to the hidden leaf, he had gotten to know the oldest uzumaki and help her with transferring the ninetails to kushina. She was like a grandmother to him and he loved her as one. She had taken him out for shopping for another sword since she thought he could handle it and train to use it. They transferred the ninetails to kushina after she turned 10 and he turned 9 about soon after now he is about to turn 10 with his birthday is coming up soon. The sword mito had gotten for him was actually a pair of swords. The pair was using the red sun wolf and blue moon dragon motif and he thought they were calling to him.

'Can't find a style for the weapon you are using. Make a style.' was planted into his head by the oldest uzumaki.

" **You spent more time with training your three swords, with your sisterly aunt, mito-sama, and in the library. Don't you take breaks any more? You know that you need rest days to recover from the sessions your family and I put you through."** His guardian said in his mind.

'Today is a rest day for me from doing everything, but my clones will be doing chakra training and studying in the library.' He replied to his guardian.

He had his three swords stored in his personal storage scroll with mito's things for the clan to be stored later.

'It was a couple of months since we came here and our homeland was attacked, but don't know if all of them were protected.' He was holding the pendent of his group of friends that would be his paths when he would gain the fabled legendary doujutsu.

" **You did use that jutsu that they made for them to come find you in the leaf village. The question is when they will come to the village to be your paths."** She said and he had one eye open to reveal a tan ripple pattern and the rings were black like ink.

'She even inspected the seal on my neck and said 'masterfully well done'.' He said closing his eye before opening them to reveal normal amber gold eyes.

"I only did the jutsu to see if they were still alive and if the rumors were true or not for our clan." He said resting his hand on his face while his other hand on the sword on his right side.

"Mito-baa-chan's time is ending so we will spend the last day with her and then continue with the academy." He added. Kushina appeared behind him wearing her leaf shinobi headband on her forehead.

"Koshi-kun, time for the academy." She said unlike her unruly self like she was in the classroom.

"Thanks, kushi-chan." He said calmly. **(Like a certain crow using uchiha.)**

They went to the academy and he was thinking back to when they first enrolled into the acadeny after two weeks after coming into the village.

 **(Flashback: Two weeks after arriving at the hidden leaf)**

It's been two weeks since the uzumaki and her escort came to the village. They spent exploring their new home while getting things for their aunt as his parents are still alive in hot spring country as far as they know. Soon they were enrolled into the academy to be ninja of the village, but he kept his personal headband in his personal scroll. It is the morning of their first day of class and their aunt wanted them to make a good impression on the class.

"Good morning students, we have two new students that came from our allies in the hidden eddie village. Please introduce youselves." The teacher said to kushina and koshiki.

"Like how?" She asked tilting her head.

"Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream for the future." He explained.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I like my brother, his summons, training, learning kenjutsu, and my family. My dislikes are tomatoes, being pranked, bullies, and idiots. My hobbies are kenjutsu, learning, and training; but also helping my brother. My dream for the future is be the first female hokage, ya' know." She said and they were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey her face with her red hair looks like a tomato." One kid yelled out while the others students started laughing. Kushina was about to cry and get mad, but the room was filled with killing intent and it was all coming from koshiki.

"It seems that you idiots forgot about me as you were mocking my sister/aunt." He said coldly and the room was getting colder from his words. Behind him as a demon wolf mask that was licking its muzzle looking forward to its next meal.

"I'm Koshiki Uzumaki-Shikano. My likes are my family, friends back home, art, and wolves. My dislikes are bullies, rapists, bakas like the one infront of me, and seeing my sister cry. My hobbies are drawing, training to push pass my limits, spending time with mito-oba-chan, and learning from my summons when I can. Hmm, I don't have a dream yet nor I don't feel like telling you." He said to them as they went to sit in the middle row of the right section where he was sitting next to the window. The class was scared stiff from the level of KI so they didn't feel it fade and she had stars in her eyes smiling at him.

"Kushi-chan, learn to be a mealstrom like the uzumaki are proved to be and defend yourself." He said and she nodded keeping his words to heart.

 **(Flashback: release)**

When they heard about their homeland being attacked, kushina rant straight to mito while koshiki went to a training ground that was fenced off. Being pissed off, he let off real potent KI and he went in the training ground to vent some steam. He was fighting anything and everything that wanted to fight him; he just didn't care. Only the biggest and strongest was remaining cause the smaller was scared just by the amount of KI. After a few hours of fights and using his guardian's chakra just to the inititial state making him more wolf like than human, he was tired only half way drained on chakra and gotten all of the training ground under his control.

'Kushi-chan was crying when she heard and I lashed out at the idiots scaring them. She soon started to be more able to protect herself, but resorted to pranking and take after me a bit with beating the problem idiots.' Koshiki thought while sitting on a log looking around the forest.

" **Summon me pup and I'll take you home. It's the least I can do while I was watching you finally calming down."** His guardian said, but he shook his head.

"Can't do that, but I will summon a wolf to take me home." He said before he was getting ready to summon.

He summoned a medium wolf for him to carry him home to kushina and mito. Koshiki had help from both mito and kushina to ready for bed and he can eat later after getting some sleep. He had woken up after 5 hours of sleep so he went to see food on the table for him still steaming.

'Heh, she had it in a scroll to keep it warm.' He thought before eating his own dinner which wasn't ramen.

* * *

 **Time skip: 4 years (academy years and into their teams)**

Koshiki is 12 about to be 13 while kushina was 14. During their academy years, mito finally passed away halfway through and they stayed strong for her sake. Both loved to have known her despite not knowing her long. Koshiki had drawn her using his guardian's chakra in the ink and brush into a scroll potrait of the family before she passed away. She loved it and he captured her perfectly. Also Koshiki had proven again he was the prodigy of their clan since he had gotten rookie of the year over a second blond hair classmate while kushina was proving to be smart to be in second place and almost to be kunoichi of the year.

"Who do you think be the teams be?" Kushina asked over ramen as they were eating lunch.

"You will be under tsunade-sama and minato will be under that toad pervert. Ammy-chan got a look at that snake and her worst fear came true." He said in a low tone that was serious.

"What about that snake?" She asked

"He is the coming orochi." He said with shiver down his spine.

"But you aren't ready to fight him yet. You still need experience." She said and he nodded.

"Still got time before he becomes an issue so hopefully I can get up to his level." He said as she nodded.

They ate in silence enjoying the meal before they noticed it was time to go back to the academy.

* * *

 **Time skip: One month.**

It has been one month since the teams were formed and koshiki was put on the same team as minato and their third teammate. Their sensei was jiraya, toad mountain sage, but he thought he was just a pervert and he had to knock his ass out; personally when he was spying on the female hot spring. Namely cause his sister was there with tsunade-sama and their team. He liked anko from their class and she became one of his best friends since they came to the village. Jiraya and his two other former teammates had a joint mission to the hidden rain country, but they had to take their teams with them.

The mission was in koshiki's old clan homeland before the clan civil war happened. He had been studying the landscape through maps keeping the differences in mind and minato wanted koshiki to take the chance to find more of his lost clan.

"Mina, why do you want me to take a chance with finding more of my father's clan?" Koshiki asked his teammate, minato.

"You have an opportunity to find more of your clan and you have a chance here, but that is more than what I have." Minato said with a sad smile.

"But you are still part of the team, both of you." Their third teammate said and they nodded. **(AN: their teammate is generic and I fill lazy to make them a clear picture. They are literally a blank.)**

Their sensei, jiraya came up to them looking serious before his face broke into a wide grin chuckling.

"I wish my team had your level of teamwork, but that was in the passed." He said while koshiki was staring at him hands resting on his sword hilts.

"Even though you are our sensei, I won't let you corrupt us with your perverted teachings or that orange trash." He said before cutting a book (makeout paradise) in half and setting it on fire.

The other two teams showed up at the gate where they were so they could start their mission. Kushina and Anko gaved koshiki a hug before he returned it, but he was mildly glaring at orochimaru sublty growling like a wolf guarding its pack.

"Kushi-nee-chan, mina thinks we might be able to find more of my father's clan in the hidden rain." he said and Kushina smiled at him and minato.

"Mina-kun, later I would like to thank you for saying that." She said and he nodded.

"Sensei, who is the leader of this joint mission?" Anko asked her sensei

"We agreed to be leaders like tsunade is the healer and medic, dobe there is the sensor, and I will be the capture leader." He said as jiraya was seething at the jib at him while koshiki was chuckling.

After a couple of more minutes, they set off for the hidden rain with jiraya and koshiki at the front. Minato and kushina on both flanks of anko, tsunade and orochimaru at the rear, and the other members are in between them.

"Tsunade-sensei, what is our mission from the old man?" Kushina asked her sensei.

"The mission is that we are being sent out to investigate something near the border of the hidden rain, but we have another mission of stopping activity that hanzo might be planning." She explain and they all nodded.

"I have been studying the maps of the hidden rain through the years of training have I have seen only minor differences during the change in each map. The shikano clan used to be in the hidden till a clan civil war broke out and of it left to leave with the uzumaki clan in the hidden eddie village. The clan stayed out of the wars and away from the world, but when that clan civil war broke out between the warmongers and the peacekeepers; it was time for a change. The peacekeepers took the children to keep the hatred away and show them the real way to peace." Koshiki explained and all of them minus kushina was looking at him.

"What caused the clan civil war?" Anko asked

"The purpose of what a jinchuriki should be." He said darkly.

"Anything deeper than that is close to clan secrets and I won't explain at all unless I give the basic answers." He said as a warning glaring more at anko's sensei.

"What purpose do you think a jinchuriki should have?" Jiraya asked

"A role as a guardian, not a slave or a monster. To be a hero, not something shunned." He said with pure conviction.

The rest of the trip was silent while they were thinking of his words. Jiraya was definitely thinking of a certain rhyme of words from his toad summons and his student might be the one he was looking for. Koshiki noticed the forest ahead and stopped as he placed a hand on one of his swords.

"We are at the border of the hidden rain, sensei." Koshiki said and pulled out his old head protector.

"Koshi-kun, why that old thing?" Kushina's asked seeing the only thing he had of being a ninja from their former homeland.

The rest of the group noticed while he ignored them.

"Cause nee-chan, my old clan's house was around here and only a shikano clan member or a halfling like me can override the traps." He said.

Jiraya was looking at his student studying him like he was a puzzle. Koshiki lead the group through the forest using his chakra to disarm the traps, but rearm them after the snake has pass them. Soon they made to a crater that was 15ft. in diameter and 20ft. deep and most were surprised to see the crater except for koshiki and kushina.

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked seeing the damaged around the land.

"War." Koshiki said darkly.

"What caused it?" Jiraya asked.

"People who wanted to fight." He replied.

He leading the group around the crater and pass it to a large forest clearing.

"We are staying here for the night and move out to search the crater in the morning." He said judging the time by the setting the of the sun.

"Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique." He called out using the technique making a large inn the size the of two story house with enough rooms for the whole group. They went inside the inn and jiraya placed seals in the corners of the inn to keep it from being detected. They had dinner soon before they went to sleep, but koshiki was on the roof looking at the stars thinking about the clan and his friends that were his future paths.

Kushina came up to see him not being a tomboy that she was during her time in the academy.

"Why are we here, koshi-kun?" She asked

"To find one of our kin." He said gently.

"How do you feel about seeing the crater that was caused by the war half of your clan?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why would they do that to one of their own, but maybe they deserved their death. The peacekeepers were right about saving the children instead of shunning them." He said with a shrug.

They were talking for a while before she went back to bed and anko came to see him.

"Onee-chan consider you her friend and you are one of my precious friends from the village, but back home I had a group of friends that are special to me like you." He said and she nodded.

"They are my family outside the clan, but there are some that I know have a crush on me like you do." He explained and she looked away with a blush.

"How long did you know?" She asked looking at him.

"When my ammy-chan told me." He said referring to his guardian.

"Why are you genin level? You are stronger than the entire class with kushi-chan being second." She wanted to know.

"I have to be because I have people worth protecting and role to play later down the road of life." He said.

They were talking like he was with his sister before they went to sleep, but jiraya was watching them and left his notepad where he put it having found a weird sense of honor for them especially his second student.

'I need him to trust me since he isn't like minato, but I think I need to speak with the toads after this mission.' He thought with a solem face thinking about the crater where the old clan house used to be.

* * *

 **Time skip: 3 days**

After koshiki made the inn vanish into the ground, they sped off further into rain country as koshiki was both he and his guardian was searching for any of the uzumaki clan survivors. They made it about halfway in before koshiki stopped and his hands reached for his swords. His eyes were searching the destruction during the war before seeing something move.

"You see something?" Kushina asked and he nodded.

"Sensei, you and the other sensei perform your mission while we take care of our mission." Koshiki offered trying to keep track of all the chakra.

"No, we stay together and complete the missions one at a time." Jiraya said and he nodded sternly.

Koshiki sped off after the chakra in a matter of minutes following it as the group follow him, but they were surrounded by a group of rain ninja. The rain ninja just attack the group, but one or two went off after koshiki.

"Cover your six and don't worry about nii-kun. He can handle himself cause he is the pride and one of the true meanings of uzumaki." Kushina said pulling out her own sword as chains wrapped around her arm.

Meanwhile koshiki stopped a few feet away away from a group of three kids. **(The war orphans has appeared.)** One had short spiky orange hair and bluish brown eyes, wearing a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armour underneath. He also carried a relatively large sword and his name was Yahiko. Another has straight red hair from which koshiki knew that he part of his clan. It was parted to the side so he is looking at a rinnegan eye. He was wearing clothes like yahiko and his name was nagato. The last one was the only girl of the group. She had short straight blue hair, amber grey eyes with lavender eye shadow. She has a large light blue paper flower in her hair and it made her looked cute to koshiki. wearing a karate top and skirt bottom, with a pouch she wore at the front of her outfit to carry her paper, her name is konan.

"My clan, the shikano, was a native clan to the hidden rain before they split up between the warmongers and peacekeepers. They were fighting over the purpose of the jinchuriki and the peacekeepers took the kids of the warmongers and treated them like they were their own. You with the red hair are one of my other clan, the uzumaki. We are kin and your friends can join our clan." He said to Nagato.

"How are you both your clan and the uzumaki clan?" Konan asked.

"Parents married to unite the clans." He said.

"Who are you?" Yahiko asked

"Koshiki Shikano-Uzumaki." He introduced himself.

Before the three had a chance to talk about their options, the two other rain ninja finally caught up with kohiki who had drawn two of his three blades.

"Thought two chakra signatures were following me. Guess the others are finishing up your group." He said with his own rinnegan flaring in one annoyed eye.

Nagato looked at him with a shocked look. "How is yours so different from mine?" He asked.

"I give my word of the uzumaki and the shikano clans that everything will be explained once we get back home with the others. Kushina will be excited to have someone else from our clan again after mito-baa-chan passed away from old age." He said blocking a failed stealth tactic from the two. Nagato looked at him and nodded.

Koshiki smiled a real smile to them before turning to the two before launching killing intent making them see their own deaths in multiple ways. He killed them with a beheading of a scissor cut by his swords. Taking care of cleaning his swords of the weak blood, he explained everything to him about him being a person chosen, the two united clans, and the true purpose of a jinchuriki.

"I can put seals on you to bind you two to the clan as members and not as slaves. Also to protect you three from civilian council." He said pulling out his brush and special ink from the ink pot around his neck.

Yahiko and konan looked at each other before nodding wanting to help their best friend and his new found family. Koshiki nodded before drawing the seals needed for what he needed to do, but the main seals were kept on their foreheads with fake ones on their arms. The real seals were invisble when they were activated like any other seal. Soon they were following koshiki back to his group and the four seen the battlefield of a minor war. Kushina sensed him before coming to him and hugged him, but she noticed the three others.

"Nii-kun, are they part of our clan now?" She asked seeing nagato before hugging him.

"Yep. Nagato is another of our kin and his two friends are part of the clan as honorary members but still have a say in matters." He said before she nodded smiling having more than just having him and anko.

* * *

 **Time skip: 2 weeks**

With the pass of two weeks things have been different since the missions. Koshiki saved one of his kin and his friends, but on the way back he with minato, kushina, and anko were the only ones to survive with their senseis. The other genin died on the mission so things turned somber and the sannin decided that they would train one student each.

Jiraya chose minato, tsunade chose kushina, and orochimaru chose anko as their students; but where did that leave koshiki? He was training under the hokage as his last personal student.

* * *

 **Time skip: 5 years**

To anyone 5 years would be long enough, but to a shinobi it would a time of missions and fullfilling duties to one's leader or kage. Minato, kushina, and Koshiki were made a chunin squad as orochimaru defected leaving anko with them; but not before giving her a parting gift which was a curse mark. She wouldn't leave her close friends or surrogate family behind even though he was like a father to her. With kushina and minato, koshiki had to put anko in a deep sleeping genjutsu so they could study the seal on the back of her shoulder. He drew a perfect copy of the curse mark into a blank scroll before they released anko from the genjutsu.

After a month, things grew tense when kushina was captured by kumo ninja and was going to bring her back to their village. She left strands of her long hair to hope that koshiki or minato found her before they took her to kumo. To her it seemed like hours passed by, but she didn't lose hope. Meanwhile, koshiki and minato were following a group of ninja trying to find kushina, but they both noticed something: strands of her red hair.

"Her hair is like the Red string of destiny." Minato said and koshiki scoffed at him with a smirk.

"Use that line on her and I bet she will be liking you after this." He said and he nodded before they took off following the hair string trail to their precious one. Anko had to stay in the village incase kushina espaced before they found her and to prevent her curse mark from being triggered. Koshiki knew kushina's chakra so it took him couple of minutes while they were following her trail to find her location.

"Found her." He said.

"How far?" Minato asked.

"Still within my range." Koshiki said as his eyes shifted to his rinnegan. Evrything around him froze as it turned to paper and ink. His eyes zoomed in on kushina and the group that had captured her. He placed the time slowing brush tech around them to slow them down and both his and his guardian's chakra to keep it going futher. He also used sunrise to blind them while it was acting as a beacon for them. His eyes returned back to normal before turning to minato.

"We need to hurry before they are back up to speed." He said as minato nodded clamping on a shoulder.

"Follow the light." Koshiki said as minato used flying thunder god jutsu to get them closer to kushina who had a marker on her right shoulder.

Soon the time slowing mist nearly expired when they caught up to the group. Koshiki was killing the kumo ninja and minato saved kushina.

"I knew you two would find me." she said hugging him.

"Your hair is like the red string of destiny. Something I like about you." He said to her.

"Just kiss and make out already." Koshiki said to them surprising them.

* * *

 **Time skip: 6 years**

During the six years, minato and kushina are 25 years old while koshiki is 24. Both minato and kushina had their own teams as they are jonin while kohiki was a jonin for 4 years and joined the ANBU for 2 years. Minato's team is Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Rin Nohara. Kushina's team plus her was all kenjutsu users like Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki, and a third student. Anko was orochimaru's apprentice and learning everything he taught him.

Koshiki is the only person that can switch from anbu to jonin and vice versa because of the missions that he has been given during the six years and its mostly around minato and kushina's teams. The hokage knows of this and it has been a SSSSSSS-rank secret. Only he or the hokage can tell other people without committing treason due to breaking a village secret. On his off days he has been looking at his swords and notice some wear and tear on the blades.

'I might have to melt them down and forge a new one but it might to wait with mina and his team.' koshiki thought.

" **I fear that that pup, obito, will start his descent into darkness sooner or later."** his guardian said in his mind.

'You mean that he is in the scroll that is for ties to your enemies?' he asked setting his blades into their sheaths.

" **The very one, but why do you hang around those two teams?"** was asked.

'Cause I have a feeling that something is going to happen especially with mina's team.' he replied.

He looked at his anbu mask and it was a wolf head, but it has the same as his guardian's markings.

" **I more surprised that your friends are taking this long after you trigger the jutsu to signal them."** she said

'Yeah I know.'

 **(AN: The homeland where they came from is still fully intact, but only encased in crystal from the prayer he did on his tree. It takes years to break out of that so they will make an appearance in the future.)**

" **How long will you need for your swords to be reforged and reformed?"** was asked.

"More time than I have right know," he said rubbing the pommels of his blades.

He left the house after locking and making sure that the security was in place. He left for the village gates to meet up with minato and his team.

With his ninja speed, he made it to the gates with a few minutes to spare. While waiting for the team to show up his mind went to the scroll that his parents sent him through his summons and it was almost full of ruins belonging to the moon tribe.

 _'We found a lot during our search mission, but we might have to send another scroll to you if we find more. Plus our alone time is almost perfect. I hope you and my little sister are doing well without us, sochi-kun. I wish that we will be at the leaf village some time in the near future. ~love Kaa-chan.'_ was a note in the scroll left for him.

" **Pup, your parents will be here soon, they and you know how much you three are to each other and then that tomatohead will have her sister and brother-in-law back."** his guardian said and he nodded.

'You know that she only lets mina, you, or me call her that and it was just teasing her. She got into pranks and I helped her out with the planning to make it more effective.' he said in his mind.

" **Also because most if not all the targets were bastards of the lowest retches of space."** was replied

there was a silence that grew and he was starting to get bored.

" **Are you sure that they can't handle this one without you? I mean with the missions you take sooner or later those swords will break on you."** she said and he nodded.

'I'll watch from before making any rough calls.' he said before seeing the team coming towards him.

"Did we kept you waiting long, koshi?" minato asked and he gave him a so-so gesture.

"This maybe my last mission for a good while till I get some forge work done." he said and he nodded.

They left the village around late morning for a mission giving to them and koshiki was coming along as backup. The team had to stop rock ninja and also take a bridge.

'As far as mina's team is, they still need work as a team most likely kakashi and obito with each other. I feel bad for rin-chan though dealing with them.' koshiki thought in his mind watching the team fighting clones of rock ninja.

" **Rin-chan is it now?"** His guardian asked.

'She is too young for me and I know she will be older when I will be going through my second childhood.' he thought honestly.

" **You see her as a little sister?"** Was asked.

'For now, but time has its own ways to be crafty.' He said to his wolf mother figure.

" **That pup obito is leening closer to darkness around kaka-baka, but he loves rin. Oh I see, she has feeling for the baka and not obito."** Was heard in his mind. Koshiki pulled out his ink brush while triggering his eyes to see the world become paper to him.

" **Brush style: Time delaying mist jutsu."** He whispered drawing the mist around the rock ninja and the clones.

'Maybe I can delay him from going to the darkness and hate for a while.' he thought in his head.

Minato nodded to koshiki thanking him for the cover and had kakashi take over, but koshiki noticed something about the genin. A messenger ninja appeared next to koshiki who gave him a letter for minato and just for him. He nodded to the ninja taking the letter and waited for them to finish. Soon after the fight, he teleported over to minato and gave him the letter.

"I can cover your team for a while if you need me too." He said in a low tone.

Minato nodded before reading the letter, his eyes widen before turning to his team.

"I have to go and leave you with Koshi-kun, team, but listen to him. He has wisdom like no other ninja." Minato said leaving in a yellow flash.

They turned to koshiki who smiled at them and he got down to their level.

"I have watched your team train, took missions, and sparred together, but this team still has some issues to work out." he said as they nodded seeing him hanging around them and their sensei.

"Kakashi, the mission is important yes, but also keeping your comrades alive is more important. Remember those who fail the mission is trash, but those who leave their comrades behind is lower than trash. Rin-chan, I see the way you look at kakshi and it was like minato was after kushi-nee-chan, but obito is after your heart like you are after kakashi. You three will need time to clear the air of that love triangle, but obito you need to trying to challenge kakashi to everything. Yes it is good as a friendly competition, but while on like this put it on the backburner and watch each other backs. You three are a team so trust in each other make your sensei and I proud." He explained the main issues he saw with the team and went to nip it in the bud as they nodded.

They set off so they can finish the rest of the mission with him watching, but he had a clone switch with him while koshiki switched over to his ANBU gear without getting noticed and hid in the trees. He wanted to see if the two boys would actually heed his advice or not. The clone noticed that the genin were starting to get what he was saying so he vanished as the sole ANBU was watching over the genin. After a while, the ANBU left the team thinking that they could handle it so he could head back and work on his swords.

He left a wolf to watch them in silence as he left the genin team alone. Koshiki left in a dark flash to reappear in the house and he went to gather all his swords to melt them down and reforge them. He left his tanto with his anbu gear, but took this five swords down to the forge. He turned on the forge and went to dismantle the pommel and hilts of the swords to reuse them and combine them. He melted down the metal of all 5 five blades and poured the metal into two billet molds and letting them cool in the molds. He was drinking some water while eating something to help him focus on his work. Before long, he was heating up the metal billets to forge two swords from the former five. Using the basic effects of his eyes, he noticed a clone at each blade was using water nature chakra to cool the metal without damaging the blades by water quench. With the help of clones, they hammer the metal while folding it to make the metal stronger.

Soon the blades were ready for a final quench, but they were channel fire chakra into the blades heating them. The blades were 7 feet long and five times as thick after all the folding. Both have a line of a blood red color starting at the base of the blade to the tip in the center. He personally fixed the hilts and pommels as the clones were grinding and sharping the blades.

He made a dragon head as the guard for the reddish purple blade with a wolf head as the pommel and a blood diamond in its mouth. The other blade is a pale white color with cracks like red lightning in the blade, but the cracks wasn't from the blade work. The guard for the other this blade was a red sun and blue crescent moon eclipse. In the pommel on the blade is a pure purple amethyst. The hilts of both swords are made of a special wood that reminded him of his special tree back home, but wouldn't break as easily like other hilts. He went to sleep off the time spent from working on the two new blades as he put the spirit of his old blades and a piece of himself into them. All but one clone vanished after time intervals at 5 minutes.

This clone was briefly taken over by his guardian who looked at his two newly made masterpieces.

" **I know he spent hours on these even with clones to help him out, but I think I can help with the sheaths."** She said before gathering the old sheaths of the five former blades. With a bit of her chakra, but not enough to alert anyone she formed a pair of sheaths using the old ones and a nameless jutsu she knew back in her old world. After sheathing the new blades, she let the clone vanished as she went back into her temple and curling up under her tree for a nap as well.

Later koshiki woke up from the wolf he had watching the genin team bit his hand.

"Ok, what happened?" He asked as his guardian chakra was healing his hand.

" **Those genin you had me watch heeded your wisdom but the girl was captured and the two boys are planning to go save her."** The wolf said as koshiki nodded.

"And only a few hours since I have finished reforging those two blades." he said before sending a clone to get his new blades and he went to get some of his wake-up brand tea.

" **What will you have me do?"** It asked him.

"Keep watching the boys, I will be going on ahead to the girl." He said before donning his ANBU wolf mask and taking the swords from the clone. It nodded before leaving via smoke exit.

Koshiki made sure that he had everything after a qiuck shower to help recover from his sword forging. He left the house in a flash following the seal minato put on his team just in case like this.

'I think I'm glad that only worked with his and kushi's team. If I had a team of my own, I would make them wish they had anko-chan as their sensei.' He thought like if he had a team, he might would have killed them if they drove him to do it in a 'training accident'.

" **Why are you going as your black ops side and not as your jonin side?"** His guardian asked him

"Cause they took something close to a sister to me and I will get her back. Also I feel like blowing something up." He said to himself outloud but his guardian still heard it either way.

He was becoming a blur till he turned black and formed a pack of ink black wolves. After a couple of minutes by following the chakra signal, he formed back into a human form of himself. He took a stack of paper bombs and placed them around the base he found her chakra in. he snuck inside seeing rin seemingly passed out and tied up. He used his eyes to mentally used his mist jutsu so he could be kept silent. He got her out before noticed she was under a genjutsu and something was sealed inside her. He knew that both kakashi and obito will be here soon so he had to free her of her own sealing without killing her.

He broke her free of the genjutsu, but put her into a light state of death so they could wake her up.

'Dammit. They have the three tails in there and I don't know many of the sealing release jutsus to free her without killing rin-chan.' Koshiki thought while hiding in the darkness before letting the mist fade.

" **Would you let me take over to release her from her burden?"** His guardian asked.

'How long you need?' He asked.

" **Couple of minutes at best, but I can do it better if we didnt have to save the pups AND waste time before those paper bombs explode."** Was said

Koshiki was watching kakahi and obito use their teamwork to fight off the ninja, but they were still greenhorns. He noticed that kakashi took an eye injury, but he thought it was enough time. He silently landed on the ground before flaring out as much as KI as he can scaring the shit of the two ninja and the coming ninja. Kakashi and obito could sense it, but it wasn't at them. He flared his chakra starting the countdown and killed the two ninja with minimal effort.

"When did you get here anbu-san?" Obito asked

"Got here before you did and we have little time before those paper bombs go off. We need to get out and I have to see to her before we get her back to the village." Okami said

 **(AN: Okami is Koshiki's codename in the ANBU.)**

After a few minutes, the first paper bomb went off and made the base shook small pieces of the ceiling falling to the ground. Okami took rin in his arms before seeing obito saving kakshi from getting crushed by rocks.

'I could make clones, but they wouldn't have time to dig him out with the paper bombs going off now.' he thought with a grim look.

He summoned a clone to help with a transplant of a new eye for kakashi before leaving the base trying to get back to the village. They were halfway back to the village before the two made camp.

"What...happened?" rin asked waking up from her sleep death state.

"Don't move, rin-san. I believe you and I know what they did to you. I broke you free of the genjutsu, but they sealed something into you and I have to get it out before we return to the village." Okami said next to her as he was done writing a sealing in blood and on her arms and legs.

She gasped before nodded. "Thank you anbu-san, but where is kakashi and obito?" She asked.

"Kakashi is making camp and obito gave his life to save him and gave him his eye to replace that one that got damaged." He said. He had her laid down on a grass bed before channeling chakra through out his body.

"Guardian of **the sun Jutsu."** he said as his voice was changing.

" **Don't worry pup, we will have that snail out of you before you can say Amaterasu."** was said before doing handsigns for a jutsu.

"Koshi-onii-chan?" Rin asked in a whisper. Okami just chuckled. **"You are a smart one, but you can't tell anyone unless we or the hokage give you the go ahead."** He said.

They put her to sleep before his guardian pumped about the limit he could take, was about half the last time and slammed their hands into the seal. **"Sun Guardian Style: Biju Taint Release."** The seal glowed before rin felt pain as the three tailed slug was pulled from her and was hanging over head. **"Sun Guardian Style: Biju reform."** the three tails was turned to mist before koshiki was giving control back of his body. He three two kunai into the ground signalling minato and kushina before passing out from the chakra drain and using his guardian chakra to the near limit.

When he came too, he noticed minato was with the last two of his team and kushina was next to him. He tried to get up, but she was holding him down as she was helping restore his chakra.

"Easy koshi-kun, you need to rest a bit before trying to move." Kushina told him as he laid his head on her lap.

"I could have made clones to save obito, but I didn't cause I had rin-chan in my arms. I was able to get her free of the seal they had on her before I passed out." he said in a whisper.

She simply stroke his hair with his mask on the side of his head revealing an amber eye staring back at her. "You knew this was bound to happen and you tried to control the outcome." She said and he nodded.

"Still though I'm surprised rin-chan figured out my ANBU side while I was preparing to free her from the seal. I even told her about the rule regarding it." He said as she giggled with a nod.

"She is a smart one." She said before minato came over to the two and got on a knee.

"Both are shaken up from the ordeal and they will need time to recover, but I'm glad that they took your advice before they lost obito." He said and they nodded.

"Obito is not dead, but I know he on the path to becoming one of the two main threats that ammy-chan or her son chibi have faced before in their old world." Koshiki said in a low tone with nothing but seriousness.

"How?" Was asked.

"Instinct and a scroll told me." he said.

"Don't tell them anything till after everything is over and done with." He said and there was no room to argue on the point.

"Ok, but rest some more before trying to get up again. Your chakra is almost back to normal after letting amaterasu control your body like you did." She said and he nodded.

He thought of something before popping a chakra pill into his mouth and he got up and was working out the kinks in his body. He put the mask back on his face before helping minato back up.

"I know there more ninja coming that weren't caught in my planted bombs." he said to the two sensei.

"They will want their weapon back." Minato said looking over at rin.

"Blood clones and a fake seal." he said.

They nodded before minato helped kushina up and they walked over to the two genin.

"Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei will take you two back while I stay behind, but I will some blood from both of you for a plan I have to catch them off guard." Okami said and the two nodded before each pulling a kunai each and prick their thumbs. They let the blood fill two small vials to near full and he infused his chakra and his guardian chakra in both vials.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get back to the village." He said to them before the four left him alone.

He used the vials to make a blood clone of both kakashi with his normal chakra and rin with a fake seal from his guardian chakra. He had clones protecting them on all sides and all of them had swords drawn.

"It's the waiting that kills me." he said

"Okami-san, will your plan work on the coming idiots?" Kakashi clone asked him.

"I have a plan B, but some people that aren't here won't like it at all." He replied.

'Namely obito and kakashi, but these clones don't have the memory transfer ability like shadow clones do.' Koshiki thought as he sensed ninja coming in all directions and none of them were friendly.

"Give us our weapon back or we will kill you." One enemy ninja said.

"You can try, but I won't be easily to kill as you think." Okami said readying his swords.

" **And to think that style you learned could use any number of blades on your part, but do you think you might have to use your backup plan?"** His guardian asked.

Soon it was turning into a blood bath from the ring of clones killing the enemy ninja and okami was using his eyes to use his brush style to take care of the range support. He had a clone inside the ring of clones with the two blood clones and did a summoning of his wolfs.

" **What did you need Okami-sama?"** asked a horse sized wolf leading a pack of wolfs.

"Lead the sheep right to the slaughter." He said as the pack nodded before disappearing.

Even more of the enemy ninja were falling, but more of the support and ninjas covering fire was being killed by the wolf summons.

" **Good choice of summoning the night pack for this fight, but I think you might have to use plan B soon."** was heard in his mind.

'Why?'

" **Cause your chakra is being drained and you will pass out again after dismissing the clones."**

'What about your chakra? I'm using that for the brush style.'

" **That too is being drained by use for now and you used a chakra pill before so you might be able to use another before plan B has to be used."**

'Ok.'

After a while of fighting, okami took another chakra pill before thinning out the opposing side more with a brush style cherry cluster bomb. He threw down a smoke bomb leaving the two blood clones alone. He got to a tree as the wolf pack hid away in the bushes.

" **Why did you turn tail and run Okami-sama?"** a wolf in the pack asked.

"I'm about out of chakra for one and I will be out for a while after I dispel the clones." He said in a low tone.

" **So you need one of us to carry you back?"** the leader asked.

"Yes."

"Also to use a plan I never thought I would have to use." he added before having the kakashi blood clone and the rin blood clone argue.

The kakashi clone was about to attack an enemy ninja, but the rin clone impaled her self on the attack shocking the clone. Okami looked to see obito seeing the clone like it was real, but he will never know that both were clones and it was a ploy to trick both him and the enemy. Okami waited to see obito gone away before dismissing all his clones a few at a time and he fell from a tree and landed on a wolf who had been waiting for him.

" **Well, let's get this one home so kushina-sama and minato-sama give us treats."** the leader said as the pack nodded while the one who had okami was in the middle of the pack. They left the field to flash back over to the village and it nearly only took them about 30 minutes. When they came into the village they were waited by the two people and plus a small girl.

" **Look kushina-sama, minato-sama, we brought your stray back here after he had finished his plan and he blacked out again."** the leader said and both ninja nodded.

Minato made two clones to take okami back to the mansion and kushina led the pack and the small girl who was rin to the mansion. Everyone got inside where the minato clones took okami to his room and removed the mask before putting it on the bedside table next to the clock. Kushina took the night pack to the kitchen and they were giving a reward for bringing koshiki or okami in this case home. Their reward was couple pounds of meat and steak before they took it back to the summon realm. Rin was given the task to watch over koshiki and was told that she would told the full story after he was fully recovered from almost complete chakra exhaustion.

The best medic and Kushina's former sensei, Tsunade senju, was notified of her being needed in the morning to check on him. The two jonin left for upstairs and into their private room before locking it and used the sound proofing seals to prevent any sound from reaching it.

"Minato-kun, let's give rin-chan and koshi-kun something to look after if we are too busy." Kushina said as she smiled and he knew what that meant.

"Ok kushi-chan." he said before they went to have fun that secret married couple do in secret.

* * *

 **Time skip: 9 months**

During the last 9 months, rin was taken under tsunade's care and she was learning to be a medic like herself and kushina. Koshiki posing as okami had Kakashi inducted into the ANBU core and trained him with the ANBU Commander, Dragon. Minato was chosen as the Fourth Hokage over Orochimaru, but he couldn't take it well so he left the village after his little secrets got out namely his experiments. Koshiki was with the third hokage and minato during that, but the old leader couldn't deal the final blow. Tsunade almost pull the same thing and left, but took her aide, shizune, and rin with her; but Koshiki challenged her to one last bet and it was to be there for kushina and minato. Lastly with the secret married couple, they learned from tsunade that they were going to be parents of a child and they were over the moon. Koshiki and rin were proud to be the part of the family though rin and kakashi thought of kushina and minato were their parents and Koshiki was the uncle, but a good uncle. Soon it was getting close to the time of them giving life to their child. With the minds of couple sealing experts, they worked together to form a plan to seal and/or remove anko's curse mark and it required a bit of research. They sealed it from her and Koshiki used his guardian chakra to help remove it from her, but he was from that and he was glad to have anko free of that snake.

* * *

It was the night of a special day where a birth of a child is happening and only a small group of people know about it. The parents know while a group of their close friends that knew, but knew not to spread it around. The last person that knows is the cousin of the coming child, but he is about the same age as the parents give or take a year. He is help stay alert to the security of the site so this stays a secret. He wanted to stand by the parents namely the new mother since she was his sister figure and help her stay calm, but its something he didnt need in a form of a headache like the paperwork the hokage has to do.

'Thankful minato has to do it, but surprised that he doesn't use the shadow clones to help him get it done so he be home on time. Nee-chan is very stubborn about being home on time. Even Obito was early so he didn't have to deal with her punishment pranks.' He thought thinking of his friend who died saving Rin and Kakashi from that cave in.

His inner guardian was thinking about something when it heard the thoughts and went to check a secret scroll. After unrolling the scroll, it noticed a name and it was paired with a villian from her old world. It was the main boss from chibi's adventure. It shocked the guardian to the bone and it didn't know how to handle the situation.

 **'I have to be happy for the kit and the two new parents of the new pup and tell him after this is over for the night.'** It thought to itself in concern for its host and happy for the new parents.

"Stay sharp. It feels like we have an intruder." He said with a chill on the back of his neck.

 **'Celestial Brush Style: Ink Paper Vision Jutsu.'** He thought in his head as everything around him slowed down while turns into a scroll waiting to used. Looking around he noticed his comrades were about to be killed.

Using bit of his chakra, made a brush appear in his hands and he went to paint.

" **Celestial Brush Style: Morning Sun Jutsu."** He made a sun in the cave to blind the intruder, but he wasn't done yet. Using the sun he made to make trails of fire to attack the vines that were about to kill his comrades.

" **Celestial Brush Style: Triple Inferno Tail Jutsu."** He had time for one more move before he had lit his vision recharge.

" **Celestial Brush Style: Time Delaying Mist Jutsu."** He had slowed time down for one more move and then he has to let his ink bottle and vision recharge.

" **Celestial Brush Style: Cherry Bomber Field Jutsu."** The space he was in was perfect for blinding the foe.

Everything he painted went to work instantly while the brush faded. He saw the intruder covering the one eyehole from the sun while the inferno jutsu burned the root vines to crisp. During the slowing mist, he rushed to save his comrades and place them behind him before the path between him and the intruder was filled with large cherry bombs already lit. The masked man took a step before all the cherry bombs literally blew up in his face and he was kicked out of the cave. The Host of the Guardian Wolf followed him out, but he was not there.

"I hope I bought them enough time for the kid to be born." He said before running to the parents and he noticed that his comrades were killed fighting off the intruder, but he killed one of them from behind.

The host narrowed his eyes and his emotions went dark. He sped faster wanting to get to the parents, his only remaining family left.

"Tsunade was here and she had the third's wife helping her out." He said grateful that the best leaf medic was still in the village, but it was only a bet that he made with her to make sure she stayed and help his family out. Though he reminded her that the senju and uzumaki were distant relatives like the uzumaki and the shikano.

"That was a hellbent bet with her." He commented to himself.

 **'Still I wonder who from my world gave her that big of a chest.'** His guardian said in his mind and he nodded.

He made to the chamber where the parents were and tsunade was healing a near dead wife. The masked man was holding the newborn kid and that made his blood turn black like ink. As soon as the father moved to save their kid, The host moved to save his sister figure and the mother of the newborn. The masked man was one second faster than the host and it made the host feel worse.

"I almost saved her." He said as the father was looking sadly at him before turning to his little boy.

"Don't worry naruto, your older brother and I will save your mother from the bad man." He said and the host looked at him with a raised brow.

"Older brother? I'm more like his cousin to be honest." He said said confused.

"I'll explain after we get kushi-chan safe from that man." The father said as they left to save the mother.

"Naruto? Is that his name?" That host asked the father.

"It better not be cause of the ramen she eats because he won't like being called fishcake." He said and the father chuckled.

"No I was reading sensei's book and the hero from it gave me the idea." He explained. The host was staring at him before he was frowning.

"Which book? If you named him after that porn trash I will make sure that perv feel world of pain after I let nee-chan deal with you." He said and the father froze up.

"No, it was he first book, the Gusty ninja, that one didn't do so well." He cleared that up and the host nodded smiling at that book.

"That one I like more, but you named him after maelstrom." He said and the father nodded.

"So why older brother to him?" Was asked.

"Because you are family to us and we want you to be family to him as a brother not as a cousin." He explain and the host only nodded.

Soon they appeared where the mother was chained up and the masked man was releasing the kyuubi from the mother. The host stopped glaring at the masked and then the kyuubi, but he took the mother from the father who went to fight the masked man. The host dropped her off with tsunade and her child at the clan house.

"Nee-chan, stay here with tsutsu and the gaki while mina and save the village." He said and she weakly nodded.

"Please come back to us so your parents know that you are still safe, Koshi-kun." She said and he nodded in return.

The host or Koshiki left to a secret spot in the village outside of view and prying eyes or ears.

"Is that your kitsune, ammy-chan?" He asked his guardian.

" **Yes, that is her alright but she is under control so you have to summon me to keep her in check till she is sealed in their kit. If he tries to pull that reaper death seal, let me talk to the shinigami."** Amaterasu said and he nodded before going though the handsigns for his special jutsu using both his and her chakra.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Ten Tail Guardian."** He said as there was a very large smoke cloud formed.

While this was going on, the demon fox was under control of the masked man and was destroying the village, but it felt something familiar from a lifetime ago. It was looking around trying to find the source, but not seeing it and only see humans fighting it to keep the village safe.

 _ **'That feels like amatersu, but what is she doing here in this new world.'**_ It thought before feeling the control of the masked man taking it under and it went back destroying the village.

It felt something hit it while the object was big and heavy. It knocked the fox out of the village as it to be a giant ten tailed wolf staring down the fox. Koshiki was standing on the head with chakra flowing through his feet trying to stay on.

 _ **'It is amaterasu, but how she get here and she hasn't changed at all.'**_ It thought as the wolf and the fox starting to fight. Koshiki jumped off his guardian to land on the ground as he noticed the ninja was running towards him with weapons ready to fight.

"Give me a moment before you start throwing questions and accusations." He said to the ninja behind the Third Hokage.

"The Fox is under control of a masked man and the wolf is my boss summons. Do not interfere or you will die from getting into the crossfire." He said to the leader before seeing the wolf throwing the fox further away from the village. He noticed his guardian backing away slightly as the fox was charging a bijudama.

He sighed seeing the Fourth on his guardian's head using his flying thunder god jutsu to teleport the bijudama away from the village.

" **Minato, be grateful that I let you stay there to protect the village from that, but don't think I will let you do that again."** The wolf said and Koshiki rolled his eyes.

"Thanks bro for keeping the fox busy, but we have to seal it to stop it for good." He said and he nodded.

"I got it covered if you are trying to use yourself for the reaper death seal." He said as the fourth flashed off again. **(AN: Before minato came to warp the biju bomb, he broke the seal that had the control over the ninetails)**

The wolf had the fox wrapped in its tails as it was laying on it and one tail was keeping the mouth closed so no more bijudama.

Minato and kushina came back with their child and he had the alter appear for naruto. Kushina used her chains to futher bound the fox to the ground. Koshiki knew the handsigns minato was doing.

"Okami-sama, Mina is using the jutsu." He called to his guardian wolf.

" **Thanks pup."** The wolf said in a deep tone sounding like a male.

Soon minato finished the handsigns and the shinigami appeared behind him and wolf turned to see him.

" **Hello shinigami." It said.**

" **Mother Amaterasu. I'm please to see you are safe. I'm busy at the moment, but we can spend a few moments before I leave."** The death god said.

"Minato don't split the fox in half." Koshiki said.

"Huh? Why not?" Minato asked.

" **I am posing a guardian for a human that has my interest and his pack is under my protection including the ningen that summoned you. Seal the fox in their pup with its full power and don't take the cost of the summoning. I have sensed darker souls at work and they will be more worth to you."** Okami said and the death god was thinking it over.

" **There have been some souls escaping from hell and they link to you since the world changed and two of them you know from fighting them and your son, chibiterasu."** He said then nodded.

" **Ok alright then I will be looking forward to those souls when you find them."** He said sealing the fox into the baby while it was not even fighting back.

" **If you take the father of the pup's soul, you will wish that it wasn't me or kami-sama coming after you."** It said poofing into smoke and koshiki was on a knee feeling the drain on his chakra.

"This has been the most draining night I have had lived in the village." He said while smiling at the parents holding their son.

With his little brother born, the seal on the back of his neck broke and Koshiki was reverted back to a three year toddler.

"Onee-chan, the seal broke." Koshiki called out before running to them as the ninja were just mindblown at what just happened.

"There will be no council meeting this night and it will be in the morning." The leader and the ninja nodded as they took the family home to get out of the cold and into their house.


	2. Meeting and Wounding a Warhawk

**I have gotten so many favorites and followings just from the first chapter of this and I'm sorry for not rushing this out sooner, but life is life. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter; there was a story I have read twice that inspired me to do this kind of story. The author is Cyberweasel89 and his story: Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse. If you like my story, read his and give him some reviews.**

Koshiki: Why did you leave minato and kushi-nee-chan alive?

Me: Cause its to break away from canon.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Okami except my own characters, jutsu, and ideas. I will use my ideas for the technology of the moon tribe.**

'Thought'

"Speak"

Action

" **Jutsu"/"Biju speak"**

" _ **Kami or another person/ghost speak"**_

 **(Author's note)**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting and a Wounded Warhawk**

The next morning a council meeting was held because of last night dealing with the kyuubi attack and the sealing inside the newborn, naruto. Koshiki is another matter with regards to the night and how he saved the parents of the newborn. The civilian side sits on one side while the shinobi side sits on the other side. The hokage and the advisors sit between the two forming an almost complete circle.

 **(AN: It's the same setup, but the council is the same shinobi wise. I have a reason for this and you will see before the next event.)**

"Let us wait for the Fourth to get here with his family before we begin." The hokage said and the others nodded.

Soon the fourth hokage with his wife and two boys appeared and the baby was sleeping in kushina's arms peacefully.

"Keep the noise down so sochi can stay sleeping and I have won't have to play 'smash the tomato'" Kushina said as most of the civilians shivered from the intent of a tempermental mother.

"Summoning Jutsu." Koshiki said and summoned a small wolf pup.

"Hey bro, why you wake me up from my morning nap?" Chibi asked.

"Cause I need you to stay with nee-chan and my little brother." Koshiki said and it nodded.

The hokage cleared his throat so all can focus on him and his words.

"Thank you for coming minato, but this is a meeting about last night and the sealing of the ninetails." He said smoking his pipe.

"That is a point and the boy doing what couldn't be possible." Danzo, a warhawk, said.

"Is this your first time seeing an uzumaki?" Koshiki asked as the shinobi were amused because some were chuckling and others were laughing. Kushina was snickering and the baby was smiling in his sleep.

"Listen here you brat, I will not be made a fool of." Danzo said

"Koshi-kun, please don't rile up the old warhawk." The third hokage said smiling being amused.

"How did the demon fox get out of the seal last night? You were supposed to watch it while your offspring was coming out of your wife." Danzo asked and koshiki was focusing on him.

"It was a high stress situation that was handled and I can't remember much." Minato said and the ones that knew him outside of kushina knew he was hiding something on purpose.

"We are all glad that you made it out ok and I think you need to tell us about your summons koshi-kun." The hokage said knowing minato will talk to him alone.

"How I came into contact with my summons is a clan secret of both the uzumaki and the shikano clans." He said and all were curious of the clan he just meantion.

"My older sister kuma-chan, married his father to unite both clans after a civil war between warmongers and peacekeepers. Both they and I are relatives of the clan heads, but they left everything to him and naruto when he is of age." Kushina said.

"How did you revert back to a kid again?" Was asked.

"Clan secret, but kaa-chan put a seal on me so I can be close to naruto in age and be able to protect him from harm." He explained.

"What kind of harm?" The hokage asked.

"Think about for a second. The villagers and shinobi lost people to the ninetails during the attack. That is still fresh in their minds and if nee-chan and mina both died then guess what happens." Koshiki said

"They will hurt him in the worse ways and I will have their blood on my hands from protecting him." He said not waiting for a response.

"My shinobi license is still active, but it won't do me good till I'm back to my old age." He added.

"Why would you kill the civilians?" A civilian council member asked.

"Cause I am protecting what is mine like a wolf protecting its pack." Koshiki said with Killer Intent full on most of the civilians, and danzo.

"Like a true uzumaki." Kushina said nodding.

"Well not much to do here so the civial counsil and the advisors can leave while the shinobi stay with minato and his family." Hokage said as they left. Danzo looked at koshiki who smirked and gave the two finger salute.

"Seal the room so we can know the real truth about last night." He said as he and minato nodded before Koshiki used something lightning chakra to burn the place danzo was sitting at and he burned a seal made for listening in on private talks. He jumped to the spot and glared at it almost growling.

"I know a fly on the wall when I sense it." He said before killing an anbu with a blank mask with force of killing intent. The inuzuka clan head whistled at the brutality of the young pup.

"Nee-chan, there is a seal on this one's tongue and that mummified scarecrow been using it." He said before kushina let minato hold naruto before going over the body to check for more seals.

"That seal keeps the target from talking about the master placing the seal." She said frowning.

"Koshi-kun, let us have the real story now that the fools are away and we can think with clear heads." The third said and he nodded before standing to him and the shinobi council.

"Mina was with nee-chan pushing naruto out like a cork and was keeping the seal steady even though the ninetails was being good. I was with the anbu group keeping guard and there was a masked man that somehow knew where we were." He said.

"He bought us enough time for naruto to be born, but that man wounded your wife so he could take naruto while tsunade was healing her. Mina-kun got sochi-kun at the price of losing me but my little brother almost saved me. He chained me up and used something to take the kyuubi out of the seal." Kushina explained and they nodded.

"What did the masked man used to force the demon fox out of you." The Uchiha clan head asked

She didn't answer because she could barely remember with the giving birth and the stress of it.

"It was the sharingan." Koshiki said as the Uchiha clanhead stood up in near anger.

"It wasn't you or one of your clansmen, but something or someone relating to them. Other than the wood style like from the first hokage, the sharingan can also control a tailed beast." He said defusing the potential bomb

Chibi poofed away for a minute before coming back and looking at his brother.

"Bro, kaa-sama wants to be summoned in her normal form." He said and koshiki nodded.

"Okami-sama has been with me since I was born, but she can help with the holes with my story." He said before channeling chakra into his hand after biting it for it to bleed.

"Summoning Jutsu: One Tail Guardian." He said before white smoke covered the area and everything was definitely sensing some serious chakra.

" **Thank you pups,"** A voice said as the smoke revealed an average sized wolf with red markings on her body.

The clan leader of the ninja dogs was staring at the wolf before she and her partner was front and center bowing to the wolf.

"Mother Amaterasu." She said.

" **So you are the head of the clan that prays to me when regarding your pups."** The wolf said smirking.

"I thought you were lost when the world changed." She said and both the wolf and koshiki froze.

" **How do you know about that? Only my pup knows because I am his guardian and mentor. Also he is my chosen."** She said.

"One of the few that has knowledge of the canine warriors." She said.

" **Glad you have chibi here, pup."** She said.

" **The gods of your world, Kami, Shinigami, and Nature amongst the few know about me as head of other gods. Namely ones from my old world before it changed into your world. Basically people from my old world were crossing over to this one and being reincarnated into a person of this world. The same can be said for my old enemies and chibi's."** She explained.

"What kind of enemies?" The Clan head for the Aburame.

" **Demons and they are real, but your tailed beasts aren't real demons, but beings made of chakra."** She answered.

" **The ninetails is one of the ones that was reincarnated, but her heart changed since the last time I faced her and defeated her. The masked man is another concern because he has a soul of a boss chibiterasu faced for a last time. For me there are two that I don't want in this world."** She said.

"Who are they mother amaterasu?" the hyuga clan head asked.

" **Orochi and Yami."** She said.

"Too late for the snake, ammy-chan." Koshiki said looking in a black and red scroll.

" **Dammit. Who is it that has his soul?"** She asked growling.

"A person named Orochimaru." He said and the hokage paled.

"My wayward student and minato-kun's rival for fourth hokage."

"Sakuya-sama's soul will be in a person names ino." Koshiki said.

" **Well that will be good, but I think we need to tell them about your clan and you are my jinchuriki."** She said as that bomb dropped.

"WHAT?!" Was screamed throughout the room.

"When he born, the two clans pooled their chakra forming a mass of it while the clan heads used two forbidden jutsu to give Okami-sama life again. When she formed, she questioned his parents and the clans; but they passed with flying colors. So she went to his mindscape and the clanheads sealed her into him. Though things didn't go wrong till after we made it to your village." Kushina said

"Namely the third war and the massacre of our homeland." Koshiki said frowning more cute than intimadating. The older woman were screaming "CUTE" in there heads towards him.

"And me gaining the uzumaki bloodline from that event." he added.

"My chains and another bloodline trait from our clan while he has bloodlines from his father's clan." Kushina said.

"What are his other bloodline traits?" the clanhead of the shadow users asked lazily.

"Storm release, a nautral form of kujaku chakra from the hidden star village, and a definite rare one that I might not even have." He explained.

"After that happened and during the third war, I went into my clan's old homeland, rain country and I found three kids and one of them was part of the uzumaki clan. Using my brush style, I grabbed them and brought them to the village under the protection of the uzumaki clan and the shikano clan. Those three were Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. The same that your old student, the perverted sage, trained to defend themselves. Another time during the war was when mina and his squad or rather kakashi was trying to save Rin." He said though he eyes are slowly getting tired.

" **We should hurry this up because pup can only use jutsu while he has the chakra and the control for it and its eating through his reserves."** Amaterasu said and they nodded.

" **Another thing before we finish the meeting, tell anyone that wasn't here about me or the pup will feel the wrath of my fangs and the justice of my claws."** She warned them and they even the uchiha clan were scared of the wolf.

"Nee-chan would do something worse to proect her sochi and it would rival of being a prank." Kushina said in thought.

"After an ANBU had saved rin-chan from being used by enemy ninja, she was freed from a fate worse than death and had tsunade took her under her wing. The ANBU used a pair of jutsus to free her from a seal and the enemy will never know that they were duped. Minato and kushina took rin and kakashi back to the village while the ANBU completed his plan plus the mission he was set out to do." Koshiki finished before both pup and older wolf poofed away in smoke. Kushina had her little brother in her arms as he was sleeping away the drain on his chakra.

"With that settled the meeting is over and everything we talked about here is considered a SSSSSSSSSSSSS rank secret that only the current hokage and his clan talk about without the penalty of death. This includes Koshi-kun since he was the center of the meeting. If someone talks, then the current hokage will have the pleasure of issuing the punishment for the source of the leak." The third hokage said before everyone left the room after the barrier was let down.

"Will the clanheads and their wives meet us at the uzumaki clan house for a meeting?." Kushina asked and they looked at her with raised brows.

"And the topic of the meeting, kushina-san?" The hyuga clanhead asked.

"Setting up the future for our kids is the main one, but its more into the roles our kids will take." She said before leaving with minato and their small family.

After leaving the council meeting, the small family went to a small ramen stand that seemed to be the only one in the whole village. Ichiraku Ramen says on the sign as they the parents walked in holding the two small boys.

"Hey, welcome to Ichiraku ramen." The family was greeted by a middled aged man that seemed to be around the parents age.

"We will have a miso and a seafood ramen." Kushina said holding on to koshiki as minato nodded holding their baby, naruto.

"And what about the kid in your arms?" he asked with a nod.

"Give him a kids vitamin ramen." She said and he nodded again before going into the back to make the ramen.

"Kushi-chan, why give koshi-kun energy when he could be sleeping like the kid he is now." Minato asked his wife.

"Cause he can meet with the other clan heir kids and then find where that warhawk went when the elders and the _civilian_ council were kicked out of the meeting." She said in a low whisper with that last part.

"Meeting kids his age is good for him, he is already a ninja and his license suspended due to the seal your clan put on him." he said agreeing to the main point of the clan heads meeting at their house likely after they have lunch.

"I sense a but there and it better not be mine." she said.

"Why have him follow that old fool?" he asked referring to the warhawk.

"Cause I need to see of he still has the skills he obtained from this or we go back to training him before he goes back to the academy with naru-chan. Now I think nee-chan and my onii-chan are in hot springs country and has been there on their own mission to help koshi-kun. Though I think we need to form alliances between clans cause our two boys here will need all the love they can get from the cute girls." she said explaining her plain to him her reason for the clan meeting at their clan home.

Koshiki squirmed alittle in kushina's arms feeling that his nee-chan was trying something to get his kaa-chan to protect him.

Soon after their quick lunch and the chef give them a bottle of ramen broth for their baby to try if he likes it. The parents and the now awake koshi who was bouncing on his heels. **(AN: see effects of vitamins in ramen)** The owner of the stand who was their chef came out with a young woman and a small child around koshiki's age in her arms and kushina had stars in her eyes at the cuteness of the small girl.

"Her name is Ayame and the one holder her is her mother." The owner of the stand said.

"The one bouncing on his heels is Koshiki, but I'm watching him for his parents who are out enjoying their honeymoon." Kushina said while koshiki and the girl met with their eyes.

'I think that maybe this childhood will be better if there are more cuties like her.' Koshiki thought as he heard his guardian in his head laughing. Kushina is chuckling at him and her mind is squeeling at the cuteness of the two.

Soon after the meal, Koshiki was seen walking through the village with a plan to weaken the warhawk so he can be taken out later. He had done extensive research on the root before he had been regress to a child. He might have focus on the students to see which ones are in fact reincarnated souls from the old world. Looking at the hokage monument, he was remembering that little project he, kushina, and mito were setting up a secret chamber where a place exists out of time and space so he and whoever he brings with him to train.

He went on his way to prank a warhawk and plant a seal on him and let himself get caught on a fail prank. While this was happening, there is another person or persons that will be on his team.

* * *

Hikaku Uchiha, Konoha ninja, was waking up to see his wife, his 'ice rose' next to him in their bed. They have a son of their own who looks up at itachi like his own brother. He loved his wife and son, but wishes the rest of the clan was same and not hellbent on revenge or even have that curse of hatred. He had helped itachi with training, but also had him help his son train since little sasuke was still couple months old. He also helped shisui with his jutsu and in turn given him his own moniker. He went to check on his little kizayami who was still sleeping in his bed, but he went down to the kitchen to start making breakfast for his little family cause he heard that the clan head was heading over to the Uzumaki Mansion for a meeting and he was wanted to see Minato and Kushina again with their little bundle of joy. Plus he wanted his son to form a bond with that other boy of theirs, Koshiki.

'Maybe if I can help the clan with saving the kids from that curse of hatred.' Hikaku thought feeling a pair of arms wrap around him and a cool breath tickled his ear. He knew his ice rose was hugging him from behind.

"Why did you leave me in bed alone?" Was asked.

"Cause I have some things to do today like seeing if our kiza-kun can bond with that boy his age, koshiki, I think." He said and she nodded.

"So we are going to that meeting?" She asked and he nodded.

"The meeting is for the clan heads, but I think the Fugaki can let us go besides our son needs more friends his age and not all in the clan." He explained.

"And what about us?" She asked.

"I was thinking about us going to hot spring country for a private getaway." He said before she started to suck on his neck.

"And our little boy while we are gone?" His wife asked.

"Itachi will watch him and both could watch sasuke when he is able to walk." He said and she thought about before nodding in agreement.

Soon she let him get back to cooking while she was setting the table and both heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Their son, kizayami, was sitting between his mother and father eating his food with manners and class.

"So sochi, you have any plans today?" He had a cute thinking pose before shaking his head.

His mother gave him a kiss on the head before returning to her own meal.

"Since you don't have any plans, how about you join us in seeing the uzumaki quartet and meeting the boy around your age." His father said and again he thought about it before nodding his head.

"Ok, tou-san." Kizayami said and both parents nodded liking their son was willing to make a new friend.

After their meal, they got ready for the day and they went by the head clan house to check on the head family. Things are quiet around the clanhead's home and they knocked on the door to see if Mikoto or Fugaku need help with getting little sasuke handled or something they could do to help them. The door opened to see Mikoto with her second born in a harness looking like she was ready to go and was surprised to see them at the door.

"We thought you could use some help, but I thought our son could use more friends like the uzumaki kid and not the baby. Plus with the clan heads in the meeting there could be a need for more adults to watch the kids." Hikaku said and Mikoto nodded as fugaku appeared with itachi next to mikoto.

"That will be fine, just try not to start a fan girl club for your son so early." Fugaku joked and hikaku nodded.

"There is an imporant matter that I need to talk with you on the way there." He said and Fugaku nodded as the two families started to walk to the meeting of the clanhead's meeting at the Uzumaki mansion.

The two husbands were walking a little further behind their respective families, but they need to keep this out of their ears...for now.

"What is it, Hikaku?" Fugaku asked in a hushed tone.

"I was thinking of saving the kids of our clan and giving them a home away from the curse that has a hold over since the war with the senju. They don't need a curse of hatred." Hikaku explained in a whisper.

"I understand." He said with a nod.

They caught up with their families to see them have reached the mansion on time for the meeting, but they were the first to arrive.

"Miki-chan, how are you and little sasuke doing?" Kushina asked holding naruto with her one arm and use the other arm to open the door.

"Kushi-chan, I could ask you the same thing. Where is the other son of yours?" She asked and kushina was starting to snicker.

"He went to prank a warhawk and try to get a seal on him that will drain his chakra, but it will be subtle." She said and the two look at her like she was crazy.

"That fool won't notice a thing till it's too late for him." She added before letting them in and guiding them to the meeting room where the clan head will be.

"We aren't here for the meeting, but to help with the kids and I wanted our son to meet yours when he gets back." Hikaku said and kushina nodded.

"Let me you guys on a secret that minato and I know from the start and only that old monkey knows about this too." She said and the two looked at her.

"Koshiki isn't my son at all. He is really my nephew cause his mother is my older sister who married his father's clan." She explained and they nodded.

"Plus I will be happy to see him with friends again till his old ones arrive from our old home island." She added and they nodded again.

* * *

The leaders of the hyuga clan were preparing for the meeting as well. Both Hiashi and hizashi were with their wives caring for their kids. A little girl for hiashi named hinata and hizashi has a little boy named neji. The twins have an older sister who is an elder and helping her brothers to help change the clan. Her name is Haruhana and she has a daughter named haruni that is around koshiki's age.

"Are you four ready for the meeting?" Haruhana asked the two clan heads as she was carrying her still sleeping daughter to the dining room.

The four nodded. "Let's get something to eat before we head out for the meeting." She said before the four followed her into said room.

Branch members were waiting for the three awake leaders and three sleeping kids. Haruni was stirring in her sleep cause she was smelling food in her sleep state. It took couple of minutes for her to wake up and see her mother and the family sitting at the table. She is confused before looking at her mother.

"Kaa-chan, why am I at the table?" she asked.

"To eat breakfast before we go to the meeting for the clan heads. You and I are going to help any other members of other clans with the kids that were brought. I bet the other clan mothers are keeping their own babies with them." She said and haruni nodded before going to eat some breakfast. While haruni was sleeping her mother bathed her in warn water and dressed her in a kimono that she had given to her from when she was at her age. Haruhana had bought her clothes for the academy.

Haruni is koshiki's age, black hair with midnight or dark blue streaks making a color pattern in a double hair bun, and her eyes are deep ocean blue. When she was born, there was a birthmark on her forehead of an ancient clan before it faded. There is another mark on her back in the shape of a firefly and her mother noticed the mark. She went to research the mark in the library and couldn't find anything on the mark so she kept it to herself.

'Maybe I can get help from the hokage.' She thought about the mark.

"Why do you need me to come with you?" Haruni asked her mother.

"To meet the hokage's son that is your age and and make some friends that is still your age." Haruhana explained and haruni nodded before breakfast was finished in silence.

Haruhana had ganed the moniker of 'mountain breaker' from the last war she took part in becoming clan head. She fought for her village, but mostly for her family. Her former teammate now husband had earned the moniker 'black knight'. After the war, she was the clan head for a couple of years before marrying her husband and she took the open elder position when she 'accidentally' killed the elder.

Soon they were leaving for the meeting at the uzumaki mansion.

* * *

While this was going on koshiki had been following clues to a certain hideout the old warhawk was using for his root ANBU.

" **Pup, why aren't we waiting for you be older to plant his seal on him and have more training?"** His guardian asked him in his mind.

'Cause You saw what he was going to be in the future when we take blight out.' He replied.

" **Crimson helm."** Was heard in his mind.

'We need time and this will help us in the long run. It's a slow acting seal, but he won't be able to trace it to me or destory it since we made this before hand with your chakra.' He thought.

" **You can't even us my chakra after this."** Was heard in his mind.

He made his way through the hideout while hiding everything about himself from being noticed. He was using everything to stay hidden while sparringly using his time delaying mist using the least bit of his guardian's chakra. The real plan was him sending his shadow clone that was reinforced to trick the warhawk as the real him was traveling through the shadows waiting to plant the seal on him. He had the clone spring the trap while he was slowly following the clone behind the groups of root members.

The root members took the clone to see danzo who was sitting at his desk and they were talking about useless things as the real one heard them talk. The real koshiki gotten closer to the warhawk without them all noticing him. He was behind the warhawk as the clone was facing him. The real one nodded to the clone as it raised its chakra and the real one planted a two level seal on the back of the warhawk. The first level is a fake seal on the clothes while the real one is on his skin for a second before it faded and slowly doing its job.

The clone was busy taking out the root members all around as the real one was busy getting out of the hideout. Soon koshiki was walking back to his house as he finished his mission before the clone was defeated. He noticed that the clan heads were in the living room with his 'parents'.

 **(AN: I felt like I had to rush through it because I got stuck on it and ideas were hard to come by.)**

"Mission is complete with no chakra used except for the use of my delay mist jutsu." He said. They nodded before kushina let minato hold naruto and she hugged him.

"Good job. We are having a meeting of the clan heads and some brough a few more members to help watch the kids." She said and koshiki nodded.

He left to see the kids after bowing to the other clan heads. When he came into the room, where the extra memebers of the other clans were watching the kids to keept them safe. He noticed a couple of them were uchiha and hyuuga.

"So you are the son who has returned." A voice said where koshiki had a hand on the hilt of the sword his older self forged.

"Easy." a younger voice said before koshiki turned around seeing two people around his age.

"Who are you two?" Koshiki asked them.

"Hikaku." The boy said.

"Haruni." The girl said.

"It's nice to see that two families can not hate each other." Koshiki said.

While koshiki was talking to them, the adults were talking about their kids and setting up training sessions to help them out. Minato was holding naruto feeding him a bottle giving kushina a break.

"Kushina-chan, I think we need to get to the main reason for us to be here and it deals with the kids, but more with koshiki-kun's mission." Minato said and she nodded.

"What do you mean, minato?" inochi asked

"Most of what we have been planning is for the kids to form bonds with each other so they know who they can trust when they are on a genin team. Healthy rivalries are good, but not to sever the bond they have." He was saying.

"Koshiki will have a mission as a hero, but mostly be from carrying his guardian. He will be going into other lands to find old enemies and send those souls back to the shinigami. Like orochimaru being one of the main ones." He explained.

"Old did he revert back to a kid again after the fight with kyubi?" Choza asked while shikaku as looking at the parents with a listening gaze.

"Uzumaki sealing jutsu." Kushina said with pride.

"Of course." the lazy second of command said before putting his head down.

"Also you need to see about maximizing the training for them like testing their affinities, seeing what weapons that could use, or just teach them more than just clan jutsu. Koshiki when he and I were still in our homeland, both clans taught him everything, but his guardian taught him even more in what she knows and it fell into what he liked. Also another thing is that some of your kids will be born with some old souls from the old world, but only he and his guardian knows which ones." Kushina said.

"We would have given our lives to save both koshiki and naru-chan, but koshiki saved us to raise our little naruto." She added with minato nodded.

 **(AN: Yeah I save them. Canon with my own twists.)**

The clans were nodding cause they would do the same for their own kids. Haruhana watched when koshiki came in and noticed his chakra, but happy when her daughter was talking with him and another kid their age.

'I wonder if he knows about the marks on haru-chan.' Haruhana thought.

While she was watching the kids with the other adults, koshiki was looking at the two kids that is his age. He greeted them and treated them with respect while he felt his guardian was moving around in his mind.

" **Pup."** His guardian called out in his mind.

'Yeah, ammy-kaa-sama?' was replied.

" **There is something about the girl that is familiar to me. I sense something from the old moon tribe in her. I can see the marks on her shoulder and forehead."** Was explained in his mind.

'That will make the mission easier after the academy.' he replied to his mind.

" **I have the scroll out and waka is her ancestor so I think we will have train her or find something from my old world that will help her as one of the last moon tribe members."** His guardian said and he gave a mental nod.

He is talking with haruni and hikaku getting to know them and honestly seeingthing as more friends that he can trust. He noticed that there was a woman that looked like haruni watching them and the other kids, but she had something on her mind. Haruni saw her mother watching them and smiled.

"Kaa-chan, you want to meet my new friends?" She asked as haruhana smiled before giving her a short nod of the head. Haruni grabbed koshiki and hikaku by their hands before pulling them to see her mother.

"Kaa-chan, meet Koshiki-kun and Hikaku-kun." She said while the two were trying to make sure that their arms were still working.

"Pleasure to meet you, hyuga-sama." Both boys said bowing to her with respect.

Haruana were looking at them with a smile and giggled before rubbing their heads.

"Haru-chan, these two will be great friends for you to have and maybe help your cousins when they are your age." She said.

Haruni smiled before hugging her mother. Both of the boys were happy that their new friend's mother was okay with them.

"Haru-chan, can you take your friend to help with the kids while I speak with koshiki-kun?" Haruhana asked her daughter who nodded before taking hikaku with her by the hand again.

"I think our arms will get dislocated if she keeps doing that." koshiki said to the mother.

"Koshiki-kun, I have something I feel that I need to talk with you about something." She said as she grew serious.

"Yes, Hyuga-sama." He said noticing something different.

"I noticed you were looking at my daughter in a certain way so it seems that you know about her birthmarks. My question is that do you know what they mean?" She explained and he nodded.

"She is a descendant of a lost tribe from before the current world and I planned to help her learn of her ancestor clan, but I need to think what I need to do so I can help her." He said and she nodded.

"Can the hokage help her?" She asked.

"He only knows what I or kushi-nee-chan tells him. My guardian knows more about the moon tribe than even me." He replied.

Soon the meeting was over and the clan heads with their families have left except for the hyuga and the small group of uchiha with the hokage family. The three kids were shaking hands before koshiki had gotten an idea before pulling out his ink brush and bottle of chakra ink. The adults were looking at him while his two friends were wondering what he was going to do. He was painting kanji on the back of the hands. Moon flower for haruni, fire ice for hikaku, and eclipse guardian on his hands. He channelled chakra into the ink making it vanish on their hand.

"Hidden Friendship Jutsu: Seal." He said while kushina was giggling at him.

"What was that strange jutsu the boy just did?" Fugaku asked.

"It's a jutsu that will prove that we are friends from now on and we have each other's trust. Basically harmless, but can't be detected or revealed without my chakra signature." Koshiki said.

"Will it let us know when one of us is in trouble?" Haruni asked and koshiki was thinking.

"I don't know, but no one can copy the jutsu to trick us." he said and she nodded before hugging him.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering when we could meet so we can talk about something in the future?" The uchiha clan head asked.

"Some time next week will be good." Minato said before the uchiha nodded and the small group left. Hikaku was waving his two friends goodbye wanting to see them again. The hyuga group left after some parting words while haruni gave koshiki a peck on the cheek. He was shocked and kushina was smiling while thinking of letting her sister know that her son was kissed by a girl. Koshiki was looking at kushina and he got the feeling that she was planning on pranking him in some way.

Minato noticed that he was thinking on something.

"Something wrong koshi-kun?" he asked

"I got surprised by meeting the only descendant of the moon tribe and I have to think of a way for her to learn about the tribe." He said shocking them.

"What about amaterasu-sama?" kushina asked

"I will get with her tonight. She knows more about them than even I and I bet she help me with the ruins of the tribe.

The hokage family went inside where as kushina was feeding naruto and koshiki was sitting with minato. The two were thinking over things that were happening, but they sighed before koshiki went to his room and went to take a nap before dinner.

'Troublesome.' he thought thinking like the nara clan.

* * *

 **Ok, this is the end of the second chapter and I will start on the third chapter soon. I still have to plan things out and hopefully not rush it out. I'm thinking of timeskipping to the academy and probably the uchiha part.**

 **Koshikaden out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Academy and Second Childhood

**Chapter 3 is here and i'm ready to show this artistic work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Okami except my own characters, jutsu, and ideas. I will use my ideas for the technology of the moon tribe.**

'Thought'

"Speak"

Action

" **Jutsu"/"Biju speak"**

" _ **Kami or another person/ghost speak"**_

 **(Author's note)**

 **Chapter 3: Academy and Second Childhood**

Since the mission from when they were kids, nagato had been getting help from tsunade to keep walking and not be confined to a wheelchair. Yahiko and konan were happy to see their friend/brother was getting the help he needed. Jiraya was training them before they were in the academy after nagato was fully recovered and has a full clean bill of health. Konan was getting lessons from tsunade while yahiko was learning about the spy network from jiraya. Nagato was learning about his new eyes as the three were learning about their new family. The three were there for the secret wedding of kushina and minato. It was a small group that was gathered and koshiki was there as the best man and the third as the official.

 **Time Skip: Koshiki age 10, Naruto age 8**

Koshiki has been busy training to get his body back up to his standards while naruto was still a kid, but he spent time with him. Naruto saw him as a brother while he knew koshiki was his uncle after he was told the history of the two clans. Kushina and koshiki had told him and minato when naruto was older to understand. Koshiki told him that he was holding on the scroll till he believes naruto is ready.

"Onii-chan, time for us to get ready for the academy." A blonde missile rocketed into the room and aimed before the sleeping mass. When the missile landed on the bed, the sleeping mass on the bed poofed into smoke meaning it was a shadow clone.

"You have known I get up early, naruto." Koshiki said from the door eating an apple seeing naruto on his bed.

"Rao-chan has been helping you with your chakra control?" Koshiki asked and naruto nodded.

"Kaa-chan and tou-chan have been helping me too while you were training on your own." Naruto said.

"You still need to work on it so you can do the normal clones, but use the shadow clones when you are older and have more chakra." Koshiki advised naruto.

Naruto nodded again before getting off the bed as they went downstairs for breakfast. Both of them went to wash their hands and it took them couple of minutes. They came down seeing kushina cooking ramen and other things.

"Morning boys." Minato said as he was drinking his morning tea.

They nodded to him as they took their seats at the table while kushina was setting the food on the table.

"How are you kids?" She asked them before setting her and minato's food on the table.

"Pretty good." They both said before they family had a nice meal together.

Soon minato left for the hokage tower as the boys left for the academy. Kushina was home alone so she was doing her own thing. She had clones doing the housework while she and a few other clones went to the backyard to keep her skills sharp plus not slack in her training. While this was going on minato was working on paperwork and had waged a war with it like the hokages before him. He had completed couple of stacks regarding on civilian matters and also shinobi business. He reads before stamping them, but he was thinking of a way for him to get done quicker.

"To think you are the leader and even I see the answer before you did." A clone of koshiki said walking into the office.

"What you mean, koshi-kun?" Minato said looking up to meet his gaze.

"What cuts down training and yet makes kushi-chan blush from seeing more than one of you?" It asked before poofing into smoke.

Minato was thinking before slamming his head into the desk.

"Lord third will be laughing at when he finds out that a twice turn kid figured out the secret of paperwork before me, him, or the last two hokage." Was said before hearing another poof of a clone and he could hear the laughing of koshiki.

He and naruto got to the academy early before the othert students and even the teachers. They made it to their seats koshiki seat next to the blonde named ino while naruto seat next in between hinata and sakura's seats.

"To think some of the villagers think they know everything." Koshiki said and naruto looked to his big brother.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Despite you being the only son of mina and kushi, they want to punish you for the fact that rao-chan in sealed in you. I'm tempted to show them the other side of me." He said holding his current swords on his back.

"We can just prank them to teach them a lesson." Naruto said and koshiki was smiling like a wolf.

"And help with your stealth training since you need that more to get the title of top prankster from your mother." Koshiki said as both were smiling planning something.

"What about you, brother?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good." He said. They were before koshiki had a thought.

"You want some early training?" He asked and naruto was shaking his head yes.

Koshiki was using his chakra to scale up the wall till he was standing on the ceiling. He was giving advice to naruto as he was trying to do the same as him. When naruto was training with koshiki on a rare chance, he takes naruto's training to a whole new level and only make him train till he can't handle anymore than what his body can handle. Soon with koshiki's help naruto was with him on the ceiling and naruto was walking around on the ceiling getting used to it. Koshiki was meditating on the ceiling as naruto was walking around him. The other academy students were coming into the classroom meaning class will start in a few minutes.

'Hard to believe that my body is growing faster this time, but it was that seal on my neck.' Koshiki thought in his head.

Soon the two teachers came in to take rolecall with only a few students realizing that two certain were already in the classroom waiting for a simple prank.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The teacher asked with a slight frown.

"Koshiki Shikano?" The other teacher called out.

"We are supposed to be genin-in-training. How can two CHUNIN not be bothered to sense to students right above them when only a few of our friends sensed us?" A voice said as two bodies landed in their seats. It was koshiki and naruto smiling.

The two teachers were wide eyed as two while ino was clinging to koshiki as hinata and sakura were hugging naruto's arms.

"We need to be trained like shinobi and kunoichi." He said again with a frown.

"My hero isn't any of the hokage, but someone close them in the shadows, The ANBU Okami is my hero." Koshiki said.

The teachers were shocked and awed that the legendary okami is the hero for one of their students.

'Little do they and the kids know that I'm that same hero cause of the secret and only I can talk about it if I want too.' Koshiki thought in his head smiling. He heard his guardian scoffed.

" **Isn't someone being cocky or rather quite prideful?"** His guardian asked with a warning tone.

'I thought having pride was a wolf trait?' he asked his guardian.

" **Having pride yes, but with you I'm sensing overconfidence."** He heard in his mind.

Class got started and koshiki was making sure that naruto was paying attention. He had a hidden clone taking notes while while he went into his mind to see his guardian.

"So this will boring for the next four years and those civilians will try to lower the bar the academy has set." He said.

" **Your leader is very capable and smarter than most, but he has that old monkey as a proper advisor. The other three are something else and not in the good way."** His guardian said and he nodded.

He was poked in the forehead by ino waking him up back in class.

"Since you like shikamaru and go to sleep, what are the founding clans of konohagakure?" The teacher asked and koshiki was starting to growl like a wolf not liking the tone.

"Senju and Uchiha mostly, but there is yamanaka, aburamane, hyuga, nara, kurama, and the uzumaki clans." he said.

Before the teacher could rebute that last answer, koshiki was frowning as he was leaking KI at him.

"Dont even deny that last clan. The first hokage married an uzumaki and I'm part of that clan next to my little brother. His mother is a full member of that clan and you should know her moniker." He explained taking the satifaction judging from the look of fear on his face.

"Correct." He said as the KI was reigned back in before koshiki took his seat.

'I hope my friends will be here before I take to my old moniker and status.' He thought about his old friends and old home.

His hand was holding the pendent that was of his friends from the homeland. Ino was looking at his hand clenching something.

"You ok, koshiki?" Ino asked him and he nodded

"Just thinking of some old friends and home." He said.

Ino nodded and they went back to learning the lesson for the day. While this was going on, the wolf guardian was looking at another scroll she had and it was a copy of what her charge had the list of people of her old world reincarnating into people of the new world. She knew both her and her charge was close to sakuya's chosen, there are still more crossing over.

'So there will be more people into his heart and I hope it works out for him.' Amaterasu thought.

 **Time Skip: Koshiki Age 14, Naruto age 12**

It's the last week before the final exam for genin hopefuls. Koshiki is more bored than anything else and he had made sure that naruto is prepared for it. Personally, koshiki didn't care cause he was already a ninja, but he had to go through this again. He used a shadow clone for class as he was retraining his body. Another thing he was learning again was triggering and controlling his eyes. Honestly he would skip class with a clone and still ace quizzes and tests.

Naruto was planning a prank to steal the top prankster from his mother, but he doesn't know that koshiki is the real top prankster hired by the shinigami. Both of them were planning something for the village in their own way and they sent a shadow clone ahead of time so they can get started on their pranks. Naruto was painting the hokage monu wearing a bright orange jumpsuit as koshiki was hiding and he had special fireworks planted for his prank.

Both of them released the clone jutsu at the academy as naruto was done with his prank first while he was walking around with paintcans clanking each other. He was smiling as ANBU were surrounding him. He flashed a peace sign before revealing it was a clone. The ANBU rushed everywhere to find the real one as he was just finishing his third and final bowl of ramen.

'I have to meet up with koshiki without getting caught and knowing iruka-sensei, he is looking for us and most likely me first." He thought.

While naruto was making his way to meet with his brother, koshiki felt naruto starting the choas with his clones and knew he had gotten ramen without the family so that will be the best prank save for last.

'What they won't know won't hit them, cause of mito-oba-chan, help us make seals to protect me from the pervert ball.' Koshiki thought with a smile. Using as little as chakra as possible, he used a fire jutsu to light his fireworks.

"Fire Style: Fire Sparks Jutsu." He said lighting the fuses and backing away from the explosives. After a couple of minutes, the fire rockets flew into the sky and he poofed into smoke dodging a last minute attempt to capture him.

"So close, ANBU. Maybe with training with the myth of legend will keep your skill sharp." Koshiki said exploding into smoke again. For a while both boys were dodging left and right before naruto noticed their teacher was coming close on him.

'I hope the plan works.' He thought before he poofed into smoke dodging ANBU and Iruka for the first time in four years.

Soon the real Koshiki and Naruto appeared in the classroom dropping into their seats and dispelling the clones. Koshiki was panting slightly and naruto was slightly winded while ino, sakura, and hinata were latched onto their boys. Both boys were smiling and laughing till both ANBU and Iruka appeared in the classroom.

"Oi Iruka-sensie. Before you lecture us, think about it differently. We could have been enemy ninja on stealth mission to invade and cause panic. His paint could have been paper bombs and my fireworks would have been more dangerous." Koshiki explained and both sensei with ANBU were thinking about it.

"You have a point. Village security is an important matter." Iruka said as he sighed.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN FOR YOU TWO TO SKIP CLASS." He yelled.

"We been here the enitre time." Naruto said smiling finally able to trick his sensei for once.

"How? We were following you most of all and koshiki was harder to find." One of the ANBU asked.

A pair of shadow clones appeared for a few minutes before poofing away. All of them minus the students face vaulted. Meanwhile, minato and kushina were watching through the crystal ball laughing at the reaction. Soon the fireworks exploded with the message: RED DEATH ISN'T PRANK MASTER GENERAL!.

The fireworks still dropped water on the hokage mountain cleaning it off the paint. Naruto saw the message and looked to koshiki giving him a smile like wolf. "Maybe one day you will take the title from me, but not today." He said and naruto pouted.

The ANBU went back to their jobs and iruka went back to teaching his lesson, but changed his mind to have the class review the _transformation_ jutsu. The class groan, but didn't throw glares at the two boys cause one dirty look and return gets a death glare form koshiki.

 **(AN: I bet you are wondering how sakura, ino, and hinata aren't acting like their canon counterparts. Well, that will be revealed later.)**

Naruto pulled another prank that he called his sexy jutsu, which was a female version with nothing but smoke keeping her modesty. She had a bikini on, but the smoke had it hidden from view. Iruka had a nose bleed. Koshiki nearly did the same thing, but he was older like that of an adult and was shirtless making the girls get nose bleeds. Naruto turned serious as he transformed into a perfect form of iruka.

"Can't blame us cause you are perverts too." Koshiki said to the female members of the class.

Koshiki transformed into a perfect clone of iruka as well and soon class was over for the day. Both minato and kushina was waiting for both boys to come out. Kushina was hugging both before laughing with minato smiling at them.

"That was a good prank sochi-kun, but koshi-kun was better cause he been longer at it longer than you. You still need to train more and take his place as prank master general." She said and naruto nodded getting a determined look on his face. Koshiki smiply smirked at naruto before offering a brotherly hug which he took.

"Naruto had ramen without the family and I find that a prank on you guys." he said and kushina gave naruto a betrayed look on her face.

"Why sochi-kun?" She was laying the waterworks quite thick.

"Part of my plan with koshiki-nii." He said.

They went home for dinner and minato was teaching naruto on seals in turn teaching him for learning the flying thunder god while koshiki and kushina were making dinner.

"I know naruto will try harder now, but now we will be adults soon so he will have to plan more carefully when trying to prank me." Koshiki said in an older voice not fit for his current age.

"For you, going to be adult again." Kushina said with a smile.

"And you will bring many girls to your mother for grandbabies." She laughed seeing his face.

"You will be doing the same to naruto." He said and she looked to him.

"You know it's true." He said.

Soon they were eating dinner and it wasn't ramen after naruto's stunt, but it was fine cause it was something different. Channeling his guardian's chakra, had a plate of food appeared in his mind and naruto did the same for his tenant.

"I'm glad that our friends are't fangirls anymore." Naruto said to koshiki and he nodded.

"How did that happen?" Kushina asked.

Koshiki frowned at the memory and naruto shuddered.

"Hinata was fine, but it was sakura and ino that were the troublesome ones." koshiki said as a nara sneezed.

"Had to take them to see the darkside of being a kunoichi." Koshiki said and the two parents frowned as well.

" **Pup, there is an ANBU coming here and I sense something happening over at the uchiha compound."** His guardian said as there was banging on the door and the parents went to the door.

"I have to go naruto." Koshiki said leaving in a pack of ink looking wolves.

The pack was running along with rooftops and seeing the clan compound in chaos. He was reformed as his older persona of ANBU commander Okami. Placing the mask on his face, he jumped down into the compound seeing a small group of adult saving all the kids from it.

"What is going on here?" He asked with his voice deeper than his kid form.

"The clan is being attacked and Itachi is helping us fight." Fugaku said.

"Who is attacking?" Okami asked.

"The clan is breaking in half." Hikaku said and time seem to slow down for koshiki.

'Just like with my father's clan.' He thought before he was channelling his chakra.

"Get the kids to the Uzumaki compound." Okami said and they nodded before making sure that all the kids were accounted for.

Koshiki was hearing something deeper in the compound and rushed to see what was going on. As he was exploring the compound, he have killed the uchiha that were attacking him with real intent while finding the innocent bystanders. He left clones to protect them as they led them out of the compound and he went to find itachi.

'Where is he?' Koshiki asked himself trying to sense itachi.

Koshiki ran to find little sasuke at a training ground with an adult with a knife out ready to kill him. He rushed and stabbed the attacker with a quick slice to the neck.

"Sorry, little buddy. I'm looking for your older brother and to help him." Koshiki said to sasuke who was happy to see him.

"Your father and other good adults are saving your cousins and getting them to a safe place." He explained.

"I need you to trust me and follow a clone to get to them and leave your brother to me." Okami said and the boy nodded. With him following the clone, koshiki turned to see itachi appearing in a flock of crows.

"Weasel." Okami said and itachi straighten his stance.

"Thanks for helping save my clan from themselves, but there is another force here." Itachi said and okami nodded his head.

" **I feel this is the warhawk's doing."** The guardian in his head and he gave a mental nod.

"Let me guess a vulture is flying around and other person here?" Okami asked and Itachi nodded his head.

"After this, spend more time with your brother and help him be better than you." Okami said and a smile twitched on itachi's face before he nodded.

The two split up and koshiki appeared at a dark building looking at it in anger.

" **Pup, you don't have much time with this form and you need to see if that piece of dog shit is in there."** His guardian warned him from his mind. Giving a nod, he walked into the building with his blades drawn. After walking into the building, he is using his chakra to feel anything and everything before stopping a chain from wrapping around his neck.

"Figures you be here." Okami said as a masked man appeared.

"How did you know?" Was asked.

"First was the kyubi attack and now this." Okami said before attacking the masked man, but it phased through him.

After a while, Okami was feeling the strain and he had to get away.

" **Celestial Brush Style: Cherry Mist Field."** He said as time slowed down and short fused cherry bombs appeared as okami left in a pack of ink wolves. Time resumed in a second before the masked man was blinded by the cherry bombs letting koshiki getting away scott free.

Soon koshiki made it back home and his room before falling asleep from near chakra exhaustion. As he was sleeping, the hokage and his wife were guiding the group of uchihas into the house for the remainder of the night. Rooms were setup of for the kids to sleep in the same room while weasel was talking with the hokage in a sealed room.

The talk was brief cause weasel thought of being by his brother and the other kids to prevent them from having too many nightmares. Koshiki was talking with his guardian about training to use his chakra affinities and bloodlines. His training will have to be either in his mindscape or at a secret training ground.

'Hopefully sasuke will see it how my father did.' He thought while his thought was on his father's clan.

 **(AN: The massacre is changed to the Uchiha Civil War in this story. With itachi in the village and half of the clan destoryed, the runt uchiha wont be too much as an avenger. With the power of crimson helm, danzo wont need those eyes from the uchiha.)**

When morning came to pass, koshiki was sleeping in to recover from last night's fight and didn't care if someone tried to wake him up. Kushina came into the room and see her little brother/nephew still sleeping, She noticed that his chakra was still recharging, but she planned to wake him up for breakfast.

'Using okami-sama's chakra must have been hard for him to keep his older form for a long period of time.' Kushina thought as she was waking him up.

"Nee-chan, please me sleep." He muttered in his sleep.

She sighed before tickling him awake and he was laughing after a few seconds.

"Ok, I'm awake." He said.

"How are you feeling, sochi-kun?" Kushina asked koshiki

"Tired and I still need to rest." He said and she nodded.

"I'm proud of you helping your friend's families, but you were still reckless." She said and he smirked.

"I thought being reckless was a trait of us uzumaki." He said and she lightly bopped him on the head.

"Breakfast is ready and we are waiting for you." She said as he nodded before getting up.

Meanwhile, the mother wolf was looking at the villian scroll as a name appeared. Two of her old world villains crossed over, Red and Blue Orges. Following the imaginary line, she saw the name Mizuki. She rolled up the scroll before walking over to the tree to nudge her sleeping son.

"What is it, Kaa-sama?" Chibi asked still drowzy, but waking up.

" **It's starting."** She said with a serious tone.

That made him shot up to attention. "Who is it now?" He asked.

" **Orge brothers."** She said and he nodded.

"Well that should be an easy test for him since you beat them before you." He said and she nodded.

'Hopefully by the time I have to fight them, I will be at full strength.' Koshiki said in his mind

" **I think you using the basic weapons I had to fight them will work, but also you are a ninja."** Amaterasu said and he gave a mental nod.

"Aniki, will I get to help you in your demon fight?" Chibi asked getting excited.

'Maybe, but if I need you I will summon for you.' Was the replied.

Koshiki was eating breakfast with the family and the uchiha. He heard the kids talking about last night and some of the adults asking about who started the civil war. Koshiki was thinking of the masked man and he felt his anger was rising. Soon he finished his breakfast setting the dishes in the sink before leaving for the day.

'Still going to be some time for the team placements.' He thought trying to control his anger and thoughts.

" **We knew that that obito would be the masked man, but has another soul in him."** His guardian said.

'The final boss for chibi.' He replied

Koshiki was walking around the village before jumping to a nearby rooftop and went to the hokage mountain so he can train. When he got there, he set up some large area barrier seal tags so he can train in secret on his body being able to use his guardian's chakra. He had use a sqaud of clones to work on chakra control while he was doing physical training.

Meanwhile, naruto was training with his parents since koshiki left earlier. Naruto was learning every thing from his parents and I mean EVERY single thing from them. Granted he is still young, but in time he will be a better shinobi then they were. Though he was looking over the katas for the taijutsu styles, but he was thinking of mixing both styles.

'What do you think Rao-chan?' Naruto asked his tenant.

" **Seeing that you want to make them proud is something normal for a child, but maybe your brother or uncle could help you when he gets back."** She said and he nodded.

'Ok, I should these as is so I have more than one style.' He thought and she nodded.

" **That is a good plan to have."** She said and he felt she had a mental smile.

So for now he went to learn the beginning katas of the styles while he had clones doing the chakra control exercises. Minato and kushina were smiling at their son training and using the clones to cut do on the training time.

"I think teaching him the shadow clone was the best idea we had so we can teach him and have him almost becoming like koshiki." Kushina said and minato agreed with her.

"Who do you think aced the academy of the class?" He asked her.

"Koshiki for sure since he tied with you, but also sochi-kun." She said and he nodded again.

For most of the day, most of the uchihas were tending to the kids and itachi was training sasuke. The four adults went to look over the damage on the compound from the civil war. They had ANBU sealed the dead bodies into scroll last night for later burial. Thoughts were going through their heads of why this happen, what or who was making them even think of considering that, and other thoughts. Tsunade was called to do medical check ups on the remaining members while Inochi was brought in for mental evaluations. It will take time for the remaining clan to move back in, but they wanted to make sure that the compound was rebuilt before that happened. Sasuke was happy to have his nii-chan finally train with him for the genin exam.

By the end of the day, naruto learned the beginning level katas of the two styles. When his clones dispelled, he felt that he gotten better control over his chakra. His parents had helped him in the practical training of the katas.

'I think I can use these for the exam tomorrow for the spar.' Naruto thought and the ninetails was thinking on it.

'Kaa-chan said later in my training when she and nii-chan take me out get me a sword for learning her style.' was added as an afterthought.

" **Kunai will be good till you get a sword."** His tenat said and he nodded

Koshiki is walking home after his intense training session for his body again. He had his swords on his back as they were for his training session. The walk is good for clearing his head of his thoughts and planning his next training session.

" **What about the written part of the exam?"** His guardian asked.

'I will be fine on that part.' Koshiki said to his tenant.

'Naruto will need to study some tonight so he won't panic.' He commented

"Koshiki." Was called and he turned around to see sasuke walking torwards him.

"What is it sasuke?" He asked

"How did you handle your father's clan civil war?" Was asked.

Koshiki focused on him and he thought he knew what he wanted.

"That is difference between us and our clans." Koshiki said

"The Shikano Civil War happen before I was born. Your clan will have to deal with what happen." He said

"Sasuke, even if I was born earlier there would have been nothing I could have done to change that. Those warmongers were idiots and they got what they deserved. The other half of the clan took the children of the warmongers so that cycle wouldn't have started again." He explained

"For now my parents have been on a look term mission for our old home. You on the other hand still have cousins and itachi plus your parents. Be happy for what you have and don't take it for granted." Koshiki said with a serious tone and sasuke nodded.

They walked back to the uzumaki house as it was getting dark. Kushina and mikoto was making dinner for all of the families in the house. The two went to go wash up for dinner, but koshiki stored his swords in one of his seals before the seal vanished from his skin. When they got to the bathroom, they saw naruto come out.

"Go on sasuke. I need to talk with my brother and your rival." Koshiki said and he nodded.

"How was your day naruto?" He asked him.

"Awesome. Both kaa-chan and tou-chan were training me in everything, but only in the beginning levels. Mostly what I have been doing was chakra control with my shadow clones, but studying the styles from mom and dad. I was wondering if you could help mix both styles to make a new style." Naruto said.

"Yeah the academy style is crap, but I don't think you need the styles yet. You need to train your body more so it can handle the future new style. Also you might need your parents help since it's their styles." Koshiki said and naruto nodded before sasuke came out. Both he and naruto went to the table for dinner or see if they could help their mothers while koshiki went to clean up for dinner. The two mothers had their sons study for the exam tomorrow.

Koshiki came down to see his brother and sasuke studying for the exam, but didn't see minato or the uchiha clan head.

'They must be talking about something important.' Koshiki thought.

Koshiki went to the library to study something for a future use. Soon it was time for dinner and he went back to the dining room. Everyone was there in their spots as he was taking his spot. He knew it wouldn't be ramen if it was just his aunt cooking dinner. It was a large meal everyone left the table fully stuffed. There was a small bit of leftovers for tomorrow and who wanted them. After dinner he went to his room and was studying something in the scroll of the souls that were getting reincarnated. He was studying the names of the enemies and the souls of the innocent.

He was also thinking about his parents and friends and wondering how they were doing. 'I think jiraya needs to be brought back, but also kicked into the hot spring and nearly die.' was a dark thought in his mind, but his guardian was never fond of the perverted sage since she was reminded of her old small friend in her old world. Her emmissary haven't cross over yet, but she was hoping that he wouldn't comeback as that perverted toad. Soon he went to sleep so he would be ready to get to the exam in the morning. During his dreams, he was training to have the muscle memory for his guardian's style with the weapons she used. The final three weapons would be his two use as a sign of being a master and it will be a long time before he is able to use them.

'I wonder who will be on my team.' Was his last thought before he fell asleep.

When morning came, koshiki was getting ready for the exam and he felt naruto was coming closer to his room. Both of them came down for breakfast which was ramen, but it was a breakfast version so it would be healthy. Sasuke came to join them for a change and kushina put some roasted tomatoes in his ramen. After breakfast, the three left for the academy and get to their spots. Koshiki had seen his two new friends getting to the academy as well. Koshiki had helped both naruto and sasuke getting up the rooftops as it is the ninja highway.

"Who you think will be on the same team?" Naruto asked them as they were running to the academy.

"Me, a hyuga, and one of a cousin of sasuke." Koshiki said.

"What about you teme?" He asked his rival.

"As long as it's not fangirls, but you two took the two leaders of that group." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Soon they made it to the academy before class started and they took their normal seats.

"Nii-chan, how well do you think you will on the exam?" Naruto asked koshiki.

"Tie with you and sasuke for rookie of the year at least." He said.

Soon the classroom was filled and the girls went to claim their boys, but they were still civil with each other. Naruto, but mostly koshiki had broken the fantasy over on ino and sakura.

"The real question is who will be ready to handle the stress and the REAL reality of the job." Koshiki for and to the class before iruka and mizuki came into the classroom. Usually iruka has to use his big head jutsu to get them to pay attention.

'Koshiki-kun must have gotten the class to think on something deep.' Iruka thought as mizuki was glaring at naruto, but koshiki was glaring hard at the teacher sending a small amount of killing intent.

Mizuki backed away before his glare harden at koshiki, but his glare was more intense.

'I think I need to go wolf on him.' Koshiki thought while keeping his glare on mizuki.

" **Naruto knows what I think that ningen will try to use on the pup to break him."** His guardian said and he gave a mental nod before seeing that there was a written exam being passed out.

"Ok class you may begin the genin exam." Iruka said.

Koshiki looked to his test and noticed something was off. 'That ningen.' He raged in his mind before dispelling the genjutsu on his test, but felt hinata helping naruto with the genjutsu on his test. It took him took less than a minute before completing his test and putting his head down.

'That was easy as ramen.' Koshiki thought as his mind was trained on mizuki.

Naruto was the second finish and doing the same as his brother. After 30 minutes the class was done and both koshiki and naruto handed their tests to iruka.

"Iurka-sensei, you might need to keep an eye on mizuki-teme." Koshiki whispered to his teacher.

"Why is that?" Was asked in a whisper.

"The teme gave me and naruto genjutsu covered exams. You need a third person, ask hinata about naruto's test.." He explained. Iruka looked at the exams and noticed chakra traces on them.

"Please wait till for the next part of the exam as we grade the tests." He said. Meanwhile, minato was watching the testing with a critical eye through the crystal ball.

'Something is not right with that teacher.' He thought.

"Koshiki is right about a genjutsu masking their tests." He said to himself.

"Neko." He called out as said ANBU appeared infront of him.

"What is it hokage-sama?" Was asked through the mask it sounded female.

"With a slightly larger number of students, I will need you to test a team of genin for the real genin test." He said.

"I understand, hokage-sama." She said gripping the mask.

"Will you remove the mask?" Was asked before the mask was removed to reveal a beautiful face.

"Yugao Uzuki." He said as she nodded.

"Which team will I be testing?" She asked.

"Hard to say yet, but I have a feeling that koshiki will be one for you and two others." Minato said and she nodded.

Back with the genin hopefuls, the tests were graded and locked in the teacher's desk by iruka. Everyone is outside waiting for next part of the exam.

'Still can't believe it took that event for ino and sakura to 'wake up' from the illusion. I mean being shinobi and kunoichi is not for the faint of heart or the delusional.' Koshiki thought looking over to the two girls he was thinking about.

" **It was best for you to do that for them or something like that would happen to them and it would break them beyond repair."** His guardian said and he gave a mental nod.

 **Minor Flashback:**

During the time at the academy, koshiki had met ino and sakura when they were fangirls for sasuke. He showed them that he nor naruto were going to be punching bags for them or take any of the crap they were talking about the duckass head. He carried both of them to the mental ward of the hospital like a sack of potatoes.

He lead them to one of the ones he fixed using the restoration brush style, but the mental damage was something only be healed by time and care. He saw the looks of fear and reality hitting ino and sakura in the face like pure ice water. They ran out before he could stop them and he went to heal another patient. Later that day, the two girls found koshiki training naruto and wanted to apologize to them, but to thank him for showing them the real side of being kunoichi.

"Don't thank me for waking you two up from your delusions. Thank me by working on training hard." He said and they nodded

"Stop dieting and eat bigger meals. You will burn those calories by exercising and get stronger like us and sasuke." He added and they nodded. The two left to get started on training together after eating a bigger meal for once.

 **Flashback: Kai**

Koshiki felt naruto shaking his shoulder pulling his out of his dark memory.

"Nii-chan, it's your turn for the kunia and shuriken test." Naruto and he nodded before taking his spot at the target range.

"Koshiki-kun, you have to get a perfect score to pass and naruto had tied with sasuke." Iruka said

Koshiki nodded his head before taking 10 kunai and 10 shuriken.

"Don't blink." Koshiki said before throwing both kunai and shuriken at the targets. Each kunai hit the crit mark and kill the target while the shuriken struck the joints and one shuriken at the crotch. "Fair is not in the job description. We are the darkness of shadows and masters of trickery. We Will have to use every dirty trick in the book to keep our teams safe and keep the mission alive." Koshiki said before pulling one last kunai and charging it with wind chakra.

"I am shinobi." He said before throwing it. It killed the targets again and went through them before impaling the wall next to mizuki. Everyone was shocked and awed by his small speech and the skill he used with the small range weapons.

With minato, "Seems omaki is coming back sooner than later and they are merging again." He said to himself as yugao didn't hear him watching the display.

"Full marks." Iruka said making it a three-way tie.

"With that, the next part will be the taijutsu second and you have the choice to spar one other student or with mizuki." Iruka said and the class nodded their heads. Most of the class was either facing mizuki or facing another student. He was naruto fighting with sasuke before he had to choose who to fight.

"Winner naruto." Iruka said ending the fight

"So koshiki who do you want to fight?" Iruka asked him.

"Mizuki." I said with wolfish smirk like I was looking at prey.

I was staring him down with a glare and took a stance that only okami knows and I can use him as a teacher till I reclaim my old form.

"Ready? Begin?" Iruka said before jumping back a bit.

"So you are copying that old myth of an ANBU." Mizuki sneered and I ignored him before I simply caught a punch and returned a stomach punch making him fly back near the edge of the ring.

"Even legends have a bit of truth teme. He taught me that when he had time from doing missions." I said.

I already know that shikamaru will figure me out with enough time, but my family has been knowing. I seen teme get up before rushing at me with no skill. I was dodging like a pro before smacking his hits away punching him in the chest before he went flying again to the edge. He was close again before I retook my stance. He got up again and he was full of rage like a beast with no sense.

" **One more hit."** He heard in his mind from his guardian.

This time I rushed him by becoming a blur without chakra and hitting him with palm thrusts before making him fly back pass the edge from a double palm thrust. **"Okami style: Wolf Frenzy."** I said in a tone.

"Winner koshiki." Iruka said again shocked by the display of the future genin.

"All of you head back inside for the ninjutsu part of the exam and the final part. I have to take mizuki to the infirmary or to the hospital." Iruka said as he took the downed sensei with him. The class went back inside following his directions.

"Did you have to almost break him?" Naruto asked koshiki.

"Had to do something and he was up to something, but he was targetting you and that was pissing me off." Koshiki said as naruto gave him a small smile. Soon the class was talking amongst themselves when iruka came back to the classroom.

"Ok class, Mizuki will be out for the day." He said and they nodded.

"For now we will continue with the exam. When I call your name step into the room behind me and perform the three academy jutsu." He said as the class nodded before calling out the first name.

Koshiki tuned out the names that wasn't his before going to sleep for a moment. It seemed like 15 minutes before he felt someone waking him up again. He looked up to see ino was the one waking him and naruto with hinata, sakura and sasuke were wearing headbands.

"Your turn, sleeping beauty." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Keep talking like that what I did to mizuki will be a pimp slap." Koshiki said before popping his body to get the kinks out. He followed iruka into the room.

"Before we start, I need to why you almost ended mizuki's career and how you got that strong." Iruka asked him. Koshiki sighed before giving iruka the look of someone older than they should be.

"Sensei, teme was gunning for me and naruto. I felt his negative emotions, but as for the how. That is a clan secret till I claim my old title and moniker. I take care of my family first as I am part uzumaki. He wanted me and/or naruto fail for something." Koshiki said and he nodded.

"Ok now onto the test. Perform the henge, the subsitution, and the clone jutsus." He said and koshiki nodded his head.

Koshiki transformed into a clone of the myth ANBU Okami before turning back. He switched with a log in the corner. As for a finisher to his exam, He filled the room with shadow clones. "You pass with flying colors with naruto and sasuke." Iruka said proud of his students that he felt pass the exam.

"Thanks sensei." Koshiki said taking the headband and looking at it. He rejoined the class and sat with ino.

"I'm proud of you that passed and for those that didn't, keep trying next year." Iruka said before the class left and iruka followed suit after getting the tests from the desk for math part of the grading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is on deck. I did read the one review I gotten for the fic and I will take the contructive criticism, but any flames will be used to make ramen or something else. Any questions or ideas message me or leave a review. Sooner or later I will get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Okami except my own characters, jutsu, and ideas. I will use my ideas for the technology of the moon tribe.**

'Thought'

"Speak"

Action

" **Jutsu"/"Biju speak"/"Okami: Older Koshiki"**

" _ **Kami or another person/ghost speak"**_

 **(Author's note)**

 **Chapter 4: Ogre Crossing and Flashbacks**

 **Later that night**

The families at the hokage mansion were celebrating their kids graduation and start their journey into becoming great ninja. Koshiki on the other hand was getting prepared for something that was calling him as the wolf guardian. Minato gave him his old headband back after having it fixed and clean.

" **Pup, it's time for you to fight the first trial and you will have to stay with the basic three weapons."** His guardian said and he gave a nod.

'I know, but I kind of wanted to stay with the family to celebrate and be happy for naruto.' He thought and amaterasu knew what he wanted, but this needed some doing.

" **I know you wanted to be there, I felt the same when chibi was going on his adventure during in our time. If you don't handle this, things will be worse in the future. Besides you need this test for your brush style."** Amaterasu said and he nodded.

'I know.' He said before leaving his room through the window.

Meanwhile, the hokage family was having dinner and koshiki had eaten early. Both parents knew that he had to his trial tonight, but naruto wanted to go with and koshiki told him maybe next time. Soon everyone went to sleep while koshiki was heading after the chakra signal running from the hokage tower.

'Wait. That is mizuki-teme running from the tower. His body should have been almost broken from the one-sided spare.' Koshiki thought before calming down.

He sped up catching the idiot in the forest and rammed him into the ground.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber, you pulled this stunt." Koshiki said taking the forebidden scroll from him. While the idiot was distracted, koshiki put the scroll in a seal on his armor.

Mizuki finally stood up and was giving koshiki a hated glare.

"So how did you get healed so quick? You should have been stuck in the hospital for a number of days. Especially with how I nearly broke you and you were hating on my little brother." Koshiki said frowning.

"You little demon lover. You don't know? It will take more than what you can dish out." Mizuki said with a sneer.

Koshiki was still frowning before letting out a growl. "You little ningen." He said as his eyes changed to his rinnegan.

"What is that?" Mizuki asked with a slight fear.

"A reason to not piss me off." Koshiki said before rushing at the idiot and nearly beating him to almost death.

 **(AN: Stage 1 complete.)**

The poor cannon fodder stood up with his body in pain. "Is that the best you can do?" Mizuki asked before downing a flask as a seal appeared on his arm.

Koshiki and his tenant felt the idiot's chakra grew tainted as marks appearing on his arms and head. His muscles were expanding while he was gaining fur that of a tiger.

'It seems like he is healing and instead of speed like tigers have both, he is going for strength.' Koshiki thought watching with his eyes active.

Mizuki charged at him like an idiot, but koshiki was dodging him with speed to make him tire out. The walking rug kept charging like a bull, but koshiki noticed that mizuki was slowing down.

'Ok. Whatever he took is still effecting him. Maybe this is my chance.' Koshiki thought as his eyes were still trained on him.

" **Brush Style: Delaying Mist Jutsu."** He said with his eyes painitng the symbols. Time slowed for him including, but he still have take him down.

'I still have to work on the elemental jutsu, but I hope the team sensei will help us.' Koshiki thought.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu."** He said as an army appeared and they went working on dealing some damage while time was slowed. Soon the slow was gone and his clones were gone except for 5, but that was all he needed. They were dodging the tiger man while gathering chakra for an attack.

" **Rasengan."** The group attacked mizuki doing damage before he was flying back into a tree or two.

They were watching the body before mizuki started screaming as his body started aging and his chakra was getting destroyed. He walked over and kicked the body couple of times before the clones vanished. He was walking away before...

" **Don't leave just yep pup, something is happening."** Amaterasu said as he stopped and to see the body from a distance.

The body is moving and twitching before it was ripped a part in half. Koshiki was feeling something from the body as a flying scroll flew through him changing everything.

" **That was a demon gate and it would make sense with what happening to the furred idiot."** His guardian said.

 **(AN: Final Stage Start)**

The body changed and morphed into two weird creatures with weird stone masks covering their faces. Koshiki called with his mind the divine retribution and the tsumugari appeared into his hands.

" **They are the red and blue ogres. This is the real test, but I have faith in you pup."** His guardian said and he nodded watching the demons. He was keeping both in view just in case one tried to attacking him.

 **'Ok he is getting a good start with watching both of them.'** Amaterasu thought watching the fight with chibi.

Both of the ogres charged at him before swinging their weapons at him. Koshiki jumped and tried to dodge the attacks, but he got a small cut from the scythe. Ignoring the pain, he felt the chakra from his wolf mother doing something.

" **That scythe was poisoned, but don't worry, I'm getting it purged from your system."** She said as he nodded seeing the cut heal.

" **Brush Style: Power Cutter."** He said using his eyes to cut the stone masks making the ogres stunned as the masks break.

"Brush Style: Cherry Bomb Field" He said using his favorite variant of the celestial brush technique.

The cherry bombs exploded before the ogres could move, but they must have a bit of health left from his attack. Channeling his chakra, he was able to make a spark of lightning, but with his eyes it was all he needed.

" **Brush Style: Thunder's Hammer Jutus."** He said as both ogres were struck by two big lightning bolts killing them. The weird thing to him was that their bodies turned into flowers.

'That was weird.' Koshiki thought before everything turned back to normal to his eyes and his eyes reverted back to normal. He looked at the ashes that was mizuki's body before sitting against a tree resting.

" **Well done, pup."** Was heard in his mind.

'Any advice for future fights?' He asked in his mind.

" **Watch for patterns to see how they fight."** Amaterasu saidt.

Soon koshiki gained enough energy to move properly before returning the scroll of sealing. He was taking his time before seeing both minato and kushina waiting for him. The room was sealed the minute he went into the room.

"So how was it?" Minato asked him.

"Mizuki took the scroll of sealing, but at first he was easy till he drank something and have a curse mark. He was a little harder, but I stayed ahead of him till he died from the drug. I checked his body before I was going to return with the scroll. My guardian warned me of something happening to his body and I was blindsighted by a flying scroll. The body transformed into two ogres like she fought and I got a nick, but it healed as she was handle the poison I used my brush style to kill them. After the fight and the forest went back to normal, the body was reduced to ash." Koshiki explained. Minato took the scroll from him and return it to it's rightful spot.

"Anything else, koshi-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Ammy-chan said I did a good job for a first time." He said and they nodded.

They went home for the night and they noticed naruto sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"He must have fallen asleep while waiting for us." Minato said as kushina giggled.

Koshiki took his brother to bed before hitting the hay himself.

'This is only the beginning.' Koshiki thought before sleep over took his mind.

The night was quiet as it could be, but morning came almost too soon. Koshiki was up taking a shower before getting ready for the day, but he was feeling his guardian's chakra flowing through his body.

" **Pup, just let me help you recover from being inside a demon gate. I think the next time you might want to use my chakra to proctect yourself."** She said and he nodded liking the feeling of her warm fur around him.

Soon he is ready and went to see the parents were up and making breakfast. He grabbed a chair as kushina gave him some ramen with extra meat in it. Giving her a nod of thanks, he was eating slowly as his mind was going over the possible teams.

"Hey koshi-nii." Naruto greeted him and he got a nod in return.

"Hey boys, team assignments will be at the academy next week from today." Minato said and both of them nodded.

'Till I get my older form back as this body ages on its own, I'm trying to get my mastery of my chakra back.' Koshiki thought.

Soon he left to get a walk in before doing some training with his chakra for the day. During the walk, he cross by the Uchiha compound and went to see itachi for a minute. After the civil war here, he spent time using the rejuenate brush tech on the houses as Okami. When he had to recharge, he would sleep on the roof under the sun. a frown formed on his face when he remembered of saving a good friend from danzo and his roots.

 **Flashback:**

Koshiki was resting up from using his own chakra helping restore the compound when he sensed a chakra signatures in a group. He channalled his partner's chakra through his system switching to his older form. He faded into a pack of ink wolves tracking the source.

"Considering that one warhawk and his supposed band of rejects are surrounding a good citizen and ninja of the hokage." Okami said as he appeared stopping danzo and his plan. Okami flared his chakra and glad to see that Itachi's best friend was unharmed.

'Good I seem to have made it on time, but still have one thing to stop him for now.' Koshiki thought.

"Danzo, didn't both third and fourth hokages tell you that your root system needed to be disbanded? The question is do I have to flare my chakra for you to dig yourself into a hole or I push you into one." Okami said letting some killing intent loose making the root feel one feeling one emotion that all thought were caged away: **Fear**.

To the root ninja, they were seeing a wolf style demon mask floating behind him as danzo was having a staring contest with him.

"So elder, are you going to leave or will I have to bring you to heel." Okami said as a warning.

Danzo was considering his options as he was feeling slight fear from the mask. Danzo left with his root ninja while Okami was waiting for all of them to leave the area. He kept his senses sharp while sensing chakra. Soon enough okami took the unchiha back to the compound without delay.

"Stay here till someone takes you to hokage-sama about this." Okami said before vanishing.

Koshiki appeared on a different roof, but he was breathing hard from the chakra drain. He dropped down to see shisui there where okami left him.

"Hey buddy, good to see you." Koshiki said greeting his friend.

"Koshi-kun, What brings you by?" Shisui asked surprised to see him.

"I think you need to see the hokage about meeting with the warhawk." Koshiki said as he gave the clues.

They went to the hokage to inform him of the harhawk and to come up with a plan to get him in the future.

 **Flashback: Release**

'Me and the clan made sure that yami-wanna-be got no eyes from them.' Koshiki said him his mind getting out of memory lane.

'No more training till teams are called out.' He added as afterthought.

" **Good call pup, but you call still train with my chakra and do the control exercises."** His guardian said in his mind.

He was thinking about it as he went to his favorite ramen spot for lunch and good company. He loved the food, but likes trying something new other than saying something is better than everything else. Gaining a faint blush while thinking of his good friend ayame, he heard his wolf mother was chuckling at him.

" **I bet your mother would approve of the girls that are after you, but they need to be tough like her and me."** Was heard in his mind.

'Naruto will need help with genjutsu, but he can break them. The stronger ones with help from rao-chan.' He replied.

Shouldering the talk for later as he saw couple of old faces from his first time as jonin and an ANBU agent.

"Rin, my cousin, and his friends." He greeted.

He took a seat between rin and konan as he was thinking the usual like normal.

"Koshiki-kun." Both rin and konan hugged his arms and kissed him on the cheek for one same reason and different other reasons.

"Congrats on passing and we missed you while we were celebrating with naruto-kun." Nagato said and he nodded.

"I had something to do last night, but the academy test was real simple. The civilian shouldn't have messed with the academy." Koshiki said and they all nodded.

"Hopefully minato-sensei will put them in their place." Rin said and koshiki nodded agreeing with her.

"Nagato, How are you?" He asked his cousin.

"With tsunade watching my recovery, I should be back to fighting shape in a number of weeks and I'm just getting used to walking. Both rin and yahiko were helping me staying to her orders." Nagato said with a smile.

"That is great news to hear." Koshiki said before seeing his second childhood friend watching him.

"Hello koshiki-kun. What would you like to order?" Ayame asked and he was thinking about it.

"A meat feast ramen with some fish and some extra meat on the side for chibi and his mother." He said and she nodded writing it down.

"Anything else?" Was asked.

"An order of dango and sweet red bean soup." He said as there was another nod, but heard her talking the order with her father.

Channelling some of the chakra, He summoned chibi next to him on the floor as a normal white pup. Both girls was cuddling with him and he was liking the attention. Focusing some more chakra into something bigger, he summoned amaterasu also as a normal white wolf from his mind.

" **Would be nice to have a family meal for once."** Amaterasu said like she would be in his mind.

'That was why I got some raw meat for you and chibi.' He said in his mind as she gave him a nod of her head. Ayame came back with some meat for chibi and his mother on big enough plate for two.

"Your order will be ready soon." Ayame said and he nodded.

"Thanks ayame-chan." He said and she nodded with a faint blush.

While koshiki was busy, konan and rin met and they were talking about koshiki. They kept things civil knowing that koshiki wouldn't like fighting between friends. When koshiki would finally decide on a girlfriend, they would share him and keep him on his feet. The two brought anko into their talk and surprised that anko wanted in and for more than just removing the curse mark on her neck. They had a plan for any girl that wanted him, but for more than being related to the hokage. They want to help him reach his dream and be even better than his old self. They would keep notes on girls that he talk with like ino in his class or ayame here, but they need to let him on their plan or it hurt more in the future.

Soon koshiki's meal had came out and he was eating it with manners rather than a wolf. Both konan and rin gave a nod to each other as yahiko and nagato were watching what was going on behind their good friend.

'He will be bamboozled and won't even know it.' Yahiko thought in his mind as he and nagato finished their lunch.

Koshiki felt an eye twitch before looking at his wolf mother.

'Why do I feel like someone close to me is planning something and it's not a prank. Can't be naruto cause he won't have the skill yet.' Koshiki thought and thought he heard amaterasu laughing in his mind again.

 **'Seems that to me that his love life will sort itself out.'** Amaterasu thought in her head with a wolf smile on her face as she and chibi had finished their lunch.

Ayame came back with his bill and he nodded before paying it and giving her a big tip. He smirked before kissing her hand and saw a blush. Yeah, konan and rin will be talking with her after they had other business handled.

He gave a kiss to both rin and konan love seeing the blushes before walking off whistling a tune. Chibi and his mother poofed back into their home of his mind as they were safe from being spotted.

'If it is a flirting war he wants, then he will get one when we get more troops to help.' Both rin and konan thought looking at the boy they want walking away.

'My best trick for them is the use of clones, but I think they are closet perverts.' Koshiki thought with amaterasu studying the scroll again.

The red and blue ogres were crossed out and it will only be a matter of time before the fight with blight considering the vision they had in the past. Meanwhile, minato had a good amount of jonin standing before him as they were taking on genin teams. His eyes were on his student, kakashi, asuma, kurenai, anko, and yugao.

"Ok. After hearing teams 1-6, that is out of the way and you lot may leave. Those without teams may stay." Minato said as the new jonin sensei left the office.

"Yugao, I already decided your team, but you may stay to hear the rest of it out." He added as she gave a curt nod.

"Sensei, who is on her team?" Kakashi asked.

"Haruni Hyuga, Kizayami Uchiha, and Koshiki Shikano." He said as most of them were shocked.

"They will be known as Team 13. The name can be changed."

"Also as a word of warning, Koshiki and his team will be going on missions with a team or another. Those missions will be the same or different. It all depends on where it guides him." Was said and they nodded.

"Anko, you will be a floater jonin between teams 7-10. Also to make sure that kakashi shows up for the team placements on time. Be sure that those teams know hard this life is." He told her and she nodded while smiling at kakashi like a snake.

"Kurenai, I don't know about you teaching a team to be honest. To be fair, you were a tutor to a student before becoming a jonin." He said slowly and with care.

As this was going, koshiki was looking at the village in mindless thoughts.

"Despite being older than everyone in the academy, the view never changes." He said before picking a chakra signal coming here.

A girl with a painting stand and was painting the village. He was watching her work, but stopped her from finishing it.

"I would let you finish as a fellow artist, but using genjutsu like that won't sit well with me." Koshiki said.

"Why did you stop me?" The girl asked slightly mad. The girl long straight brown hair on one side as the other side was braided to the middle of her back, light brown eyes, and has hair clips in a circular design. She is wearing a pink kinomo with a pink sash holding it together. The kinomo has two pockets, baggy pants, and a red mesh armor. She also had orange sandals and a brown headband.

"To stop you and others from suffering." Koshiki said before placing a seal barrier on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Was asked.

"You will see in a moment." Koshiki said as his eyes changed.

" **Guardian Style: Merged Mindscape."** He said as everything faded to black. Soon she noticed that the area they are in is like a gallery of art pieces. She noticed ones that she did and ones she don't recognize.

"Before you start firing off questions, I like to keep this civil between us. I'm koshiki shikano." He said and she nodded.

"Yakumo Kurama." She returned the gesture.

"How did you bring me into this place?" She asked.

"Because I know something was wrong either in the past or it was recent. I don't know your pain and I don't want to know, but my sister figure lost our clan during the second ninja war. I want to help you deal with some of the pain, but first there is a demon here that needs to be taken care." He explained before a painted appeared as a black mist forming a body.

"What is that?" Yakumo asked him.

"Another side of you that can use your clan ability to cast your paintings as genjutsu. I find it quite ugly as a painting and it must be burned." Koshiki said as his eyes were didn't change.

" **Brush Style: Blazing Fire Inferno Jutsu."** He said as the demon ido was destroyed.

"I didn't mean to not avoid your question of how before, but that thing had to go." He added as his eyes reverted to his normal eyes.

"As for how we got here and how that baby demon was trapped easily is because of my jutsu and my mind had merged with yours." He said before looking at the paintings she did and nodded.

"You have the skill to master your craft of paints. But you need to train your body before any serious training. I think tsunade would be able to make something for you." Koshiki said.

"What do you mean?" Yakumo asked almost not following his point.

"I want to help you most of all. I can talk with tsunade about seeing you and make a recovery plan for you. Once you are up to par, you can handle the training to be a ninja." He explained.

"Last person tried to help me told me to give up and she was my sensei in genjutsu." Yakumo said.

"I bet your sensei still cares for you, but shouldn't have told you to give up." He said as she looked at him.

"How can you say that?" Yakumo asked.

"I have a lifetime of experience and I'm still learning everything I can." He said before every thing faded to white. When she woke up, she felt lighter and noticed that she is in the hospital with her paint supplies and koshiki resting in a bed beside her. He was sleeping due to chakra exhaustion by using jutsu only he knows.

'Maybe he is right, but I want to trust him." A knock came from the door before tsunade came into her awake. She saw that koshiki was sleeping still when he came in with her and asked her to make a plan for his new friend.

 _'I want to help her so she can help naruto later to handle genjutsu.'_ Tsunade recalled his reason and she smirked liking the young boy was trying to help everyone he could.

'If he wasn't a gaki now, it would make him sound like a jonin sensei.' Tsunade thought looking over the girl he brought in.

'How did she get that big?' Yakumo thinking to herself after seeing the one thing sets tsunade apart from other women. Other than her skills of course.

"The brat was right about you." Tsunade said finishing her diagnostic jutsu on yakumo.

"After helping his and naruto's cousin, he and I were talking to lee and gai about helping him with chakra issue he was born with. Granted we took into account lee's dream of a taijutsu only ninja. He nailed it into lee's head that it was taijutsu made him special, but it's truly versatility that makes ninja special. It was mostly him fixing lee so he could use chakra to make his taijutsu even stronger. He made them promise him that lee would learn one genjutsu and one ninjutsu." Tsunade explained.

"Why did he make them promise him that if both of you were supporting his dream." Yakumo asked.

"Because it would save your life if you were a ninja and a well-known one at that." Koshiki said suprising her and tsunade smiled at the kid.

"If you were someone like kurenai-san, a genjutsu specialist, but use a ninjutsu or taijutsu. That will throw your enemy off guard and save your life as your end theirs." He added and yakumo nodded getting his point.

"I think they could help you with the physical therapy, but they can save their antics for their missions and team training." Tsunade said agreeing with koshiki.

"Also I need your help with my brother naruto." He said to yakumo.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know there are some uzumaki style genjutsus, but he will need help with breaking strong ones and casting ones that need large amounts of chakra." Koshiki said as yakumo was surprised that he was asking her to teach his brother genjutsu.

"After my therapy, I would like to help so I can return the favor since you helped me." She said and he gave a smile back.

There a knock on the door before kurenai and kushina to come in the room. Tsunade left to get some nurses to get tests done on yakumo. Kurenai hugged her once student gently.

"So why are you in a bed?" Kushina asked her little brother figure.

"Testing some new jutsu." He said and she nodded.

"Yakumo." He called out to her gently before both her and kerunai looked at him.

"It's ok to be special in one area like genjutsu, but why limit yourself. I think you should expand your dream to be the best 'you' you can be. When you are stronger, try learning a taijutsu style that would fit you and a ninjutsu." He said and she nodded.

"As ninja, decption is our bread and butter. But versatility helps keep us alive." Kushina said with a sagely nod.

Kushina helped koshiki up as he lean on her while yakumo and kurenai were talking and that friendship was mending quite nicely. They made it back home and they noticed that his friends came over to see him, but that was while he was out.

"Why are your new friends are here." Kushina asked him as neither of them knew why haruni and kizayami were here.

"Hey guys." Koshiki greeted his friends.

"What happened to you?" Kizayami asked seeing kushina helping him walk into the house.

"I was helping someone after training new jutsus." Koshiki said as she set him on the couch and to get him a snack to munch on.

"We came over to give you congrats on passing, but we knew you would." Kizayami said.

"Minato-kun is forming the teams and you will know them at the team placements next week." Kushina said and they nodded.

 **'Hmm? Why does that girl feel like that prophet waka?'** Amaterasu thought sensing the chakra of koshiki's friends.

She went to the scroll and looked at it to see her friend waka and the moon tribe was reincarnated into this girl. She smiled glad to see one of her best friends had crossed over. He noticed that isshun had cross over into three people, the pervert went to the toad sanin, his drawing went to yakumo as it was boosted by her bloodline limit, and his emmisary was sent to over the ocean to a prophet where the sea dragon had crossed over into a girl. Kushi had also cross over into a girl in the land of water or waves.

What surprised her that kushi's husband and nagi was brought into koshiki.

 **'Oh my. This will be interesting around koshiki-kun and his love life.'** She thought with a laugh.

'Something I feel is making ammy-chan happy.' Koshiki thought.

Meanwhile, minato was still in the office with the jonin as he was looking the genin the jonin was requesting. His face was calm as he was thinking it over and feels like there is a mental battle in his head. Releasing a sigh, he turned to the jonin.

"This will change some of my plan. Anko you will be a floater jonin sensei to teams 7, 8, and 10." He started to say as she nodded.

"I want you to stay around kakashi so he isn't late to the future team meetings or missions. That is if he actually passes a team this time." He added as she gained a glint in her eye while his student had a betrayed look in his eye. Until any problems arise with the current teams, you will have your requested teams. You are dismissed." Minato said as before the jonin left the office.

"Kurenai, a moment of your time." He said stopping the genjutsu mistress.

"What is it hokage-sama?" She asked.

"I heard your one-time student, a yakumo kurama, was in the hospital. Tsunade told me that koshiki had some chakra exhaustion and brought in your former student to see her. I'm hoping everthing will be okay with her. I'm sure that once she recovers and gets stronger, you will be able to teach her again and your team. But as you heard, anko will set the genin straight if they pass your and the other jonin's tests. Help them learn and grow, but don't coddle them like babies or children. As with all of us, when they are given the headband they are considered adults." Minato advised her and she nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you hokage-sama." She said leaving the office.

Minato was alone in the office with the list of teams that were just form. He put it in his coat pocket for later.

'I have to talk with koshiki about what he was doing with the heiress.' He thought looking at the clean office free of paperwork for once.

'Also to train naruto some more before the jonin take over.' Was added as an afterthought.

"Heading home for the day, hokage-sama?" was asked by the secretary snapping minato from his thoughts.

"Yes, thank you for another day of hard work." Minato said as she nodded with a small smile.

"Have a good night, hokage-sama." She said and he nodded before leaf teleporting home to his family.

As he got home, one thing popped into his head. 'The civilian council needs to go as the academy the needs be more practical.' He thought.

When he walked inside, he noticed koshiki on the couch talking with his friends and future teammates though he didn't know yet. Minato hung up his coat after grabbing the piece of paper in it. He walked into the office he used to lock it up till almost a week is passed.

"Koshiki-kun, can you come to my office for a minute? I need to talk with you about something." Minato said and koshiki gave a nod before saying he will be back in a moment to his friends.

"Mina or the hokage?" Koshiki asked meaning if his needs to talk in his okami form

"Both. It's about kurenai and yakumo. I need you to tell me about what you were doing." Minato said.

"I was resting at the hokage mountain enjoying the view. I saw a girl come up and started to paint. I let her work, but stopped her from finishing when I felt her about to cast a gentjutsu. I casted a seal barrier around the two of us as we talked and used a jutsu to bring her and my mind together. There was a demon in her and I took care of it with a brush style fire made her see the light. Also talked some sense into her about versatility and it saving lives. I think the same went for kurenai-san." Koshiki explained.

"Anything else?" Minato asked not surprised with his brother-in-law.

"Took her to hospital so tsunade can look at her and see about helping her body actually get better." He said.

"I thought that would have happen. Also nice of you to find another person like you with your art." Minato said with a small smile.

"No one should suffer for their art." Kosihiki said.

"Also one thing I need you to think about is that you might want to tell your teammates about you and okami being one, but also about amaterasu-sama." Minato said with care looking at him in the eyes.

"Building trust and all that." Koshiki said with a small frown.

"I just wanted to let you know so you will have time to think about it." Minato said innocently.

Koshiki gave him a hard stare narrowing his eyes.

"Everyone has at least one skeleton in their closets, minato. We known each other even before my body regressed. I can turn any and every one against you and you won't know till it's too late." Koshiki said with a tone devoid of any emotion. The tone made minato shiver the voice alone. In his mind, koshiki was laughing.

'Ikibi and anko think they can make people talk, ha. I can do even better than that.' He thought have an evil grin as amaterasu was watching him.

"Ok mina, but naruto will still need to learn the uzumaki history some time as it is part of the history." Koshiki said in a normal tone making him relax.

"Minato, naruto can have the hokage spot. My dream is back in the homeland." Koshiki said in a tone.

"Your and kushi-chan's homeland?" Minato asked.

"Yep, I need to found out if anyone else survived or not." He said.

"Ok, but till that time comes you will be here with us." Minato said getting a nod in return.

With that said, koshiki left the office to join back with his friends. Minato was left to his thoughts and koshiki was thinking about if he was going to tell his future teammates.

'I know he has a point, but I don't exactly trust them even though they are my friends.' Koshiki thought with a mental frown.

" **Pup."** Amaterasu called out from his mind.

'Yeah ammy-kaa-chan?' Koshiki replied.

" **The girl who is your friend is a descendant of an old friend of mine. She is of the same tribe that your parents doing that mission. So I think you tell at least her and your sensei."** She said.

'Hmm.'

" **And you did that silly seal when you were younger."** Was added and he gave a mental nod.

'Ok, I will trust them and tell them.' Koshiki said and she gave a wolf smirk.

" **Good. It will mean something to them and they can trust you later on."** Was said before hearing his name being called with his two friends looking at him.

"Did you need something?" Koshiki asked them.

"Just wondering if you are ok." Haruni said.

"I'm good. Just have some things to think about like the teams." Koshiki said.

They nodded before talking about the possible team setups including their own team.

Soon minato left the office and went to train naruto till it was time for dinner. Naruto knew not to show everything for anyone as deception was key to being a ninja. Both haruni and kizayami left to have dinner with their own families, but they invited him to join them at a later date. He agreed of course incase he has to get them for a mission if they were teammates. Haruni stayed behind a few minutes to give koshiki a kiss on the cheek. He blushed from it as she giggled.

"Kaa-chan wanted to meet the student of the famous ANBU angent. Also to thank him for helping save one of my family." Haruni said and he nodded.

Amaterasu was laughing in his head when the kiss happen and she kept a list of girls that were falling for him. She ws sure that that group after his heart will be talking to his friend soon of later in the future.

'No sense using a clone to summon my older form.' He thought.

" **They would see it through our chakra."** Amaterasu said and he gave a nod.

He went back in the house to see kushina giggling and minato smiling at him. Naruto was sitting between them looking confused.

'Kushina must have seen the kiss and told minato.' Koshiki thought.

He got the table for dinner as he was still thinking of what minato was talking to him. He was eating slowly ignoring everything around him.

'I think I would tell my team, but have them swear to keep it as a secret till I feel ready to tell every one naruto's age.' Koshiki thought.

Soon they like everyone else went to bed, but koshiki went to sleep while meditating.

 **The next day**

Koshiki got up extra early before anyone else and made himself some breakfast and made something for his wolf family. There was a double poof as both chibiterasu and amaterasu appeared normal white wolves like at the ramen stand. Soon naruto came down tired and sit next to his brother. Koshiki got him some of the food he made and there was a tense silence.

"Nii-chan, are you ok? You were quiet last night and ignoring all of us." Naruto asked him and koshiki sighed. He intertwined his fingers resting his head on them.

"Naruto, you know that I'm mentally older than you in a body of a teen. I went through the academy twice and I have go through getting older again before I was Okami in the ANBU. I'm still worried about my old friends from our homeland. I like our friends here; don't get me wrong. I like making new friends, but your father advised me of thinking about telling my future teammates about my past and the role I have." Koshiki ranted to him and naruto taking it like a champ, but mostly he wanted to be there for him like he was for him.

"Feel better nii-chan?" Naruto asking while patting koshiki's back.

"Yeah, I needed to get that out of my system, but on a mission that is wave I will be needed." He said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"When my parents, kushi-nee, and I were in wave for a time, I had a vision of a future fight with a demon possessed soul. Only I can fight it off with ammy-kaa-chan. You might be able to help, but only because of rao-oba-chan is in you." He said and naruto nodded.

"You will have to train with her using her chakra and her weapon from the past." Was added before they went back to eating.

The two wolves went back to koshiki's mind while the boys were getting ready. Koshiki let naruto use the blonde missile on his parents to train him more and koshiki went out of the house for the day.

'I think I can do lunch with kizayami and dinner with haruni. Also I need to check on a patient at the hospotal.' He thought before using the ninja highway getting to the said location. On the way over, he had sent chibi to find the jonin he was looking at treating and bring him to the hospital.

He went to his sealproof room and locked it after chibi had appeared with the jonin.

"Is this your summons?" The jonin asked with a minor cough as koshiki gave a curt nod.

"Jonin Hayate Geko." Koshiki said as he was leaking out his older form's voice and mannerisms.

"You were called here to be healed and keep happiness sreading to your love ones." He said as he helped the jonin to the table. Koshiki felt his eyes turn as his vision turned to look like an aged scroll.

" **Celestial Brush Style: Time Delying Healing Mist Jutsu."** Koshiki said as time slowed down and was watching the damaged lungs were healing from the rejuvenation brush.

When time returned to normal, the lungs are healed and the jonin was breathing easier.

"Only have a special style and I heal those either like you or someone who interests me." Koshiki said as hayate nodded, but thanked him for doing something that he could be like the first male tsunade.

"The hokage and tsunade knows of my skills, but I'm not under the oath of helping everyone here." He added before sitting in a chair eating something he made at home. He was feeling chakra coming back.

"As for any advice, breathe slowly and no training that requires heavy breathing." Koshiki advised the jonin. He nodded before was being led out of the room and the room was locked.

Hayate left the hospital feeling amazed at his renew ability to breathe without coughing.

'Hopefully it will be a long time before I need the pull of alcohol.' Koshiki thought leaving the hospital as well, but looking for a place to relax before going to the uchiha compound.

 **'I hope so as well.'** Amaterasu thought agreeing with her vessal.

" **Koshiki-sama."** A wolf appeared with a large on it's back.

"Yes?" Koshiki greeted the wolf and was eyeing the scroll.

" **Your parents just scent me with their finds and one of them was a boat of some kind."** The wolf said unsure of it's words.

"Very good. I was beginning to wonder about them and without hearing from them was making me worried." Koshiki said as the wolf nodded. After talking with the wolf, it left in a poof of smoke and koshiki was thinking about his parents.

Looking at his old paintings, he spent time drawing the leaf village from his spot on the mountain. It took him a while, but he was able to get it done. Noticing the time, he knew he had to get over to the recently repaired uchiha compound.

'Maybe painting something was what I needed since I was not training till teams are made. I think I just need to add the mountain to it before calling it complete.' He thought while his guardian was thinking on what he was given.

With his mind focused on meeting kizayami and his family, he used the memories from his older form and navigated through the maze of houses. Soon he made it to the house he was looking for. Knocking on the door, he waited a few moments before the door opened for him to see a lady that would be his friend's mother.

"Is kizayami here? He invited me for a meal, but never told me what day or time." Koshiki asked.

The woman nodded her head letting him in. She brought him to the living area as they took to the chairs.

"So you must be his friend koshiki." She said with a cool tone.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Koshiki asked nervous.

"No. It's odd seeing you as his friend." She said.

"What do you mean?" Koshiki asked.

"I mean I was expecting a kid not someone like you. I get the feeling that you are no ordinary person." She said and he just nodded his head.

"He invited me over for lunch so we can get to know each other. Our other friend had invited me for a meal as well. I rather take things seriously than be lazy like a nara." Koshiki said and she giggled.

'Finally.' Koshiki thought getting a little tired of the third cold degree.

"He is a bit of a nara, but not as lazy as them." She said.

After a while, they were talking about him being on a team with her son and other things. Her son and husband came home with bags of food so they can have lunch. So the boys were cooking leaving koshiki and the mother in the living room. She let out a sigh, but she had a small smile.

"We will have to leave them to the cooking, but we can set the table." She said and he nodded.

It took them a few minutes for the two to get the table ready for lunch. It took about 15 minutes when the two men came out with food for four. Over lunch, koshiki was learning about the family of three and he was returning the favor by king about his family. The food was interesting, but wasn't bad. When it was over, koshiki and the mother cleaned the dishes. He offered to help before leaving so he can rest before dinner. It was fun, but he had a feeling that the parents knew that he and his teacher was the same.

'I can't wait till my body is older.' Koshiki thought with a small frown. He went to find a decent spot so he can finishing his painting.

After finding a good enough spot, he spent some time painting the hokage mountain into his art and finally called it done. Storing his supplies, looked at the time by looking at the sun.

'I think I have time for a small nap before dinner with haruni and her family.' Koshiki thought.

He soon found a nice tree to take a nap in not far and he dosed off with a calm smile.

" **Remember when we saved the hyuga pup? If it was anyone else, that ninja was would have been dead and someone would have one lost a family."** His guardian said and he nodded.

 **Flashback:**

It was while koshiki was in his 2nd time as a kid, but he was able to use his older form in a fight and even that time limit wasn't long either. The cloud village had sent their emmissary to make a treaty with the village. Normally, he would be happy except he at one point sent a team of wolves to his old homeland in the whirling tides. He wanted them to read the chakra so he can send a message to the ones that attacked his original village. It was Kumo, Iwa, and possibly a third, but he doesn't remember. He was watching from the rooftops so he can get a read on the diplomat.

'Funny that leaf and my family called me the wolf guardian, but the other villages during the third war called me a demonic wolf monster.' He thought with a blank face.

" **Anything you sense?"** Was asked.

'He is liking the welcome the villagers are giving him, but like me some of the shinobi are thinking is going on. I think he is hiding something.' Koshiki said with a frown.

" **Agreed. That one is hiding some dark intent. I think he has some hidden orders from either his kage OR that council."** His gaurdian said and he nodded.

'Good thing we trained for this and I haven't wasted my chance to use my older form yet.' He agreed.

" **When the time comes, you will only that one chance and keep him alive."** He heard in his mind.

 **Later that night**

Koshiki was using a chakra exercise to keep it circling in his body while using little as possible.

'He should be coming here pretty soon. I have to wait for him.' Koshiki as he was staying over at the hyuga compound for the night, but minato and his nee-chan wanted him getting to know his friend's family.

'Haruni is protective of the two girls and their cousin. Something stupid I bet the elder council did.' He thought and his guardian confirmed this.

" **I'm glad her mother is keeping them in line while using her own technique or threat of putting the cage seal on them."** Was heard in his mind.

'Naruto should be able to bring hinata out of her shell with some time.' Koshiki thought his little brother could help the shy heiress.

Soon he kept his chakra hidden so he can get the drop on the future intruder. He pumped couple seals he did full of chakra to hide his chakra signature and presence. It was after hinata's third birthday by a few days and said girl was sleeping in her bed. After some time, kosiki focused his chakra to his ears and he was hearing someone stalking around getting closer. Koshiki slipped into the room as a ink puddle and reformed on the ceiling. He was channelling his guardian's chakra in a way it won't be sensed. He triggered his eyes watching the room as his body was slowly shifting into his older form.

The moment came when he noticed a person coming into the room and getting closer to his friend and it was the kumo ninja. When the ninja was close enough, koshiki had finished going into his older form and dropped down on the ninja.

"What?!" The ninja yelled before getting tossed out of the room waking the girl as Okami rushed after his prey.

" **I knew you and your leaders were full of shit."** Okami said with the ninja's throat in his hands. There were running feet coming closer to the area.

He rammed his head into the ninja's head with some chakra like a headbutt. He saw the hyuga were crowding him as the girl was watching from her room.

" **Hiashi needs to catch on his daughter and this snake was about to void the just new treaty."** He said before taking the ninja to the IT department. Okami was rushing the ninja to a room just for him as minato as the hokage and his advisor, the former 3rd hokage, appeared in the room as okami was sealing the chakra of the emmissary.

"We felt your chakra and surpised that you didn't fight this one." Minato said.

" **Had to play it smart and we are shinobi."** Okami said as the emmissary was waking up.

The two left the room, but were watching behind the glass.

"Where am I? Let me go or you will start a war." The man said before okami released an unholy level of killing intent on the ninja shutting him up.

" **Shut the hell up! The only one who was about to start a war is you under the treaty. In a way I saved you and one other from dying tonight."** Okami said.

"What do you want from me?" was asked.

" **Answers on why you were trying to kidnap a child, but I already know why. This is a repeat of kumo wanting bloodlines. First it was Kushina Uzumaki and now a small hyuga girl."** Okami said in a dangerous tone from the dark memory. The emmissary flinched from that jab.

" **Now, was it the kage of your village or the council? Your answer will depend of the letter goes to who and who gets my wolf demonic jutsu up their ass."** Okami said as the ninja grew paler in realization on who the ninja bound him is.

 **Flashback end**

In the end, koshiki got the ninja to talk for the hokage to send a strongly written letter back to kumo. Okami bruised the ninja during the interrorgation, but he was still alive and sealed in a scroll with the letter. The emmissary had a mental breakdown and koshiki used every loophole in the new treaty, but it was revised so kumo couldn't try that again.

" **That was the most I have see you be almost your brutal self."** Amaterasu said.

'Kumo been on my shit list since either uzu supposedly fallen or they tried to take nee-chan from me and minato.' Koshiki thougth with a frown.

* * *

 **This is the first part of the week break and I have the teams setup, but it was that causing me to take so long amongst other things like life. The next chapter is the other part of the week like koshiki going to have dinner with the hyugas and finally the teams and missions.**

 **Anyway I will try to get the next chapter out sooner...I hope.**

 **Koshikaden out!**


End file.
